Ironía
by Gochi Glay Lover
Summary: [CAP 13 UP! OO Si... milagro, actualice!] Una de las muchas vueltas de la vida hace que Seto Kaiba termine en una situación poco mas que increible y solo su archirrival Katsuya Jonouchi le puede ayudar, aunque él no lo sepa [JxS]
1. El Comienzo

Bueno, antes de empezar me presento, soy Gochi Glay Lover y este es mi primer fic de Yugioh, ojala y sea de su agrado, como dice en el summary será un Yaoi de Jonouchi x Seto, tambien debo decir que no soy una experta en lo que a Yugioh se refiere pero he leído tanto fic que no pude evitar crear uno =)

Sean pacientes conmigo -0-

Ahora si…

**--- Ironía ---**

**_By.- Gochi Glay Lover _**

****

**Capitulo**** 1.- _El __comienzo_****__**

Las odiaba, de eso no tenía duda, las odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, de no ser porque eran tan necesarias para el bienestar y avance de su compañía ni loco iría a una... menos a una como esa

Volteo a su alrededor y de nuevo sacó de su carpeta la elegante hoja con la dirección y el mapa, si, no había ningún error, ese era el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión con los directivos de Digital Graphics, empresa con las esperaba firmar un jugoso contrato que beneficiaría tanto a esta como a su compañía, Kaiba Corp.

Miró su reloj, ya habían pasado mas de 20 minutos de la hora fijada para la junta y no se veía rastro alguno de ninguno de los directivos, se encontraba solo en esa pequeña pero elegante sala, en el edificio Gackt Tower de dicha empresa, donde se había acordado realizar la reunión, era Viernes por la tarde, por lo tanto había decidido ir solo a la junta, grave error, de haber sabido que esto pasaría hubiera llevado a algunos de sus empleados de confianza para dejarlo en su lugar y el poder irse a descansar a casa, había sido una semana muy pesada y se suponía que esta noche se firmaría el acuerdo "_Snow Drop_", que sellaría el trato y comenzaría con la construcción del parque temático invernal en que ambas empresas trabajarían, pero no había llevado a ningún empleado y no había visto a nadie en la torre además de los guardias en la entrada quienes le indicaron el camino al recinto

- **_Malditos incompetentes_** - murmuró por lo bajo mientras volvía a checar su reloj y se ponía de pie, acercándose a la ventana mirando hacía el horizonte, el Sol ya era solo una pequeña protuberancia naranja sobre la superficie del mar, era una hermosa vista, suerte que la Gackt Tower estuviese tan cerca de la bahía, lastima que fuera en esas circunstancias en que tuviera que verla, plantado en una reunión de suma importancia y con la poca paciencia que tenía evaporándose por cada oro de su piel

- **_Idiotas... pagaran haber plantado a Seto Kaiba_** - se dijo mientras giraba sobre sus pasos para dirigirse a la mesa de juntas para recoger su portafolio e irse... fue cuando todo ocurrió...

Todo pasó como si estuviese en cámara lenta, no bien hubo dado dos pasos lejos de la ventana cuando escuchó como esta se rompía y los miles de fragmentos de vidrio saltaban por el lugar, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando algo sólido, calido y veloz se incrusto en su espalda, por un segundo pensó que un fragmento de vidrio le había dañado, pero esa idea se esfumo cuando otros dos objetos le atravesaron la espalda y uno salio por su pecho, justo al tiempo que el caía

Pudo ver con claridad de que se trataba, era pequeña y plateada... y tres más le dieron en la espalda antes de caer por completo al piso, donde poco a poco se comenzaba a formar un charco de un líquido rojo oscuro y calido que manaba de su cuerpo

Seto Kaiba miro sin mirar nada mientras su cuerpo ardía en dolor y desesperación, ¡Que tonto había sido al ir solo! Pero mas tonto aun por haber caído en la trampa, desde que había llegado presintió que algo no andaba bien, pero el muy iluso no le hizo caso a su corazonada y todo por la ambición de poder y dinero

Poco a poco la consciencia comenzaba a intentar abandonarle, podía sentir su propia sangre fluir por las heridas que las balas le habían causado, pero no su mente no pensaba en ello, solo tenía una cosa en ella, Mokuba, su hermano menor, ¿Quien pasaría a Mokuba si el moría? No, no quería ni pensarlo

- **_Kami... sama... por fa... vor _**- murmuro a duras penas mientras una convulsión le obligo a escupir un chorro de sangre - **_Po-por favor... no qui-ero morir..._**

Siguió murmurando en invocando a cuanto dios se le ocurría, jamás había sido muy religioso, siempre pensó que lo único que necesitaba era el poder y la inteligencia

Los segundos pasaron cuan si fueran horas, ya no podía ni ver ni oír... y estaba perdiendo la consciencia... fue entonces que su boca pronuncio su ultima frase

****

**_"Po-por fa-vor... sa...salva-me co-mo sea... Rah..."_**

**_-----_**

Se levantó temprano y se estiró para desperezarse pero de inmediato una onda de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo, haciéndolo arquearse al frente abrazando su pecho

- **_¡Ouch!_** - murmuro mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño, aun era temprano y tenía mas que suficiente tiempo para tomar una ducha caliente y comer algo antes de salir a la caseta done recogía los periódicos que repartía cada mañana, aun le dolía el cuerpo por la paliza que había recibido la noche pasada pero ya estaba acostumbrado, después de todo solo los Viernes era la reunión en su casa, lo demás días se intercambiaban con los demás amigos

Abrió la llave y dejó que el agua recorriera su lastimado cuerpo, realmente odiaba esas reuniones ¿Por que su padre no podía ser alguien normal? Trabajador y atento, amable y responsable ¿Por que tenía que entregarse al vicio del alcohol cada dos o tres días? ¿Por que llegaban tan borracho que no reconocía ni a su propio hijo y le pegaba como si fuese un ladrón?

Dejó, como siempre, que el agua se llevara sus preocupaciones, ese día había quedado de ir a la arcada con sus amigos después de la hora de comida y Katsuya Jonouchi jamás rompía una promesa... además, no quería que sus amigos se enteraran de su situación

Media hora, un baño y una manzana después Jou, como le decían sus amigos, salió rumbo a su trabajo, sin nada mas en su mente que el de ganar el sustento diario y pasar un Sábado de diversión con sus amigos

-----

Era ya Domingo y un joven de alborotada cabellera negra recorría de un lado para el otro su hogar, esperando a que su hermano apareciese, no lo había visto desde el Viernes en la tarde que había salido para una reunión en sepa Dios donde, ya estaba mas que preocupado, había intentado llamarle a su celular pero no había respuesta, estaba ya al borde de la histeria y no era para menos

- **_Seto jamás se ausenta por tanto tiempo sin avisar_** - se dijo mientras volvía a marcar al móvil de su hermano, pero, al igual que en otras ocasiones, no había habido respuesta, al principio, el Viernes, pensó que la junta se había prolongado de mas y por eso se había ido a acostar sin esperarlo, ya antes había pasado, luego, el Sábado decido no molestarlo, generalmente después de una junta así dormía todo el día, si, aunque no muchos lo supieran Seto Kaiba era un verdadero dormilón, pero generalmente el trabajo le impedía darse ese lujo

Pero fue en la tarde del sábado que notó todo muy extraño, Seto ya hubiera salido a comer o hacer alguna llamada o encargo, pero nada, fue entonces que decidió aventurarse a su habitación para encontrarse que no había nadie. Desesperado marco a su teléfono pero nadie contesto, de inmediato pensó en llamar a la policía pero su hermano le había dicho que si alguna vez se llegase a ausentar más de lo normal llamara antes a Takuro Kubo, su mano derecha en Kaiba Corp. Pero tampoco había logrado localizarlo, ya que este había salido de la ciudad para asistir a una reunión de la compañía

Así que estaba solo la tarde del Domingo sin saber que hacer, volvió a marcar una vez mas el teléfono de Seto, pero como seguía recibiendo la misma respuesta decidió por fin ignorar las instrucciones de su hermano y llamar a la policía

-----

- **_¡Nos vemos chicos! _**- gritó Jou mientras se separaban todos en la plaza de siempre, ya estaba oscuro algo lúgubre, así que decidió caminar mas de prisa, no deseaba encontrarse con algún ladrón o algo por el estilo, pero aunque así fuera el no se iría sin luchar, fue cuando comenzó a cantar alegremente

**"Aijyou no toge wo motsu** Con espinas clavadas

**gin**** no sojyou** Como plata contra corriente

**yoru**** wo karu** Perseguido en la noche

**kiki**** no nioi** El olor a peligro

**bibi**** no kodou** Un débil latido

**shinku**** no ato, kieru made** Hasta que la profunda marca roja desaparece

**You**** leave me darkness spin me down** Me dejas oscuridad me pones de cabeza

**kaze**** ni kireta kanashimi no iro** **ha** la tristeza interrumpida por el viento

**/ You leave me darkness spin me down/** Me dejas oscuridad me pones de cabeza

**gekkou**** fukai namari no kage** El color de una sombra gris profunda a la luz de la luna

**/ You leave me darkness spin me down/** Me dejas oscuridad me pones de cabeza

**kareha**** iro no awaremi no koyo-te** el lamentable coyote, el color de hojas muertas

**/ You leave me darkness spin me down/** Me dejas oscuridad me pones de cabeza

**yami**** ni irodoru"** coloreado en la oscuridad []

Ya estaba cerca de su hogar cuando sintió como algo le hacía tropezar - **_¡Que diablos!_** - gritó y volteo a ver el camino, un pequeño bulto inmóvil se encontraba por sus pies

Cautelosamente se acercó hasta que el pequeño bulto tomó forma

- **_¡Woa!_** – exclamó mientras tocaba la afelpada piel del Labrador que le había hecho tropezar, lucía débil y estaba inconsciente, por lo que decidió llevarlo a su casa, por suerte que su padre amaba a los animales, si no seguro que lo echaba de inmediato

Corrió todo el camino a su casa y entró sin hacer ruido, su padre aun dormía recuperándose de la borrachera sabatina, por lo que no tuvo que explicar nada aun, subió a su cuarto y recostó al pequeño labrador en su cama, lucía muy joven, como de algunos meses de edad, al mirarlo de cerca con la luz y a la luz de la bombilla notó varias escoriaciones y heridas en su lomo, así que tras tomar algunas cosas del botiquín del baño procedió a curarle, siempre había querido una mascota pero jamás había tenido el dinero para comprarla, así que estaba radiante de felicidad, no podía espera para mostrarse a Yugi y los demás

-----

Abrió los ojos, se sentía dolorido pero el olor a comida hizo que su estomago diera un vuelco y le despertara. Levantó su cabeza a duras penas pero todo estaba borroso, sentía dolor en su espalda pero no podía recordar porque lo tenía, aunque no le dio importancia en ese momento donde su cuerpo le exigía comida en vez de bálsamo

Aun si poder ver nada se arrastro hacia donde venia el olor de la comida, no tardo ni 10 segundos en toparse con lo que supuso era un plato, lo que confirmo cuando poco a poco su visión se aclaro

- **_¡Diantres!_** – dijo al ver el tamaño del plato, era casi del mismo tamaño de su cabeza, fue cuando notó que estaba sobre algo mullido y algo calentito cubría su cuerpo, ¿Dónde estoy?... Esto no parece mi habitación en la mansión Kaiba…

- **_¡Vaya, despertaste!_** – una voz le hizo voltear para encontrase con un par de ojos miel que le miraban maravillado… unos ojos que conocía muy bien

- **_¡Jonouchi!_** – gritó, pero cual fue su sorpresa al oír una leve y agudo ladrido salir de su boca en vez de su voz

- **_Se ve que tienes mas animo ¿Ya te sientes mejor? _**– preguntó el rubio sentándose en lo que supo era una cama algo vieja pero muy cómoda

"_¡¿Que rayos esta pasando aqu?!_!" pensó mientras intentaba ponerse de pie y al hacerlo caía de la cama

- **_¡Cuidado amiguito!_** – le dijo Jou al verlo caer e intentarlo levantar pero en un impulso Kaiba le gruño y se alejó trastabillando hasta topar con algo frío que le hizo voltear

- **_¡Dios mío! _**– grito al ver el reflejo que le regresaba el espejo y notar que en vez de su cuerpo alto y atlético de 17 años se miraba a si mismo como un pequeño perro labrador

La sorpresa fue tal que volvió a perder el conocimiento

----------

----------

¡Listo! Ojala y les haya gustado, como dije este es mi primer fic de Yu-Gi-Oh así que espero que me haya salido bien U

Realmente, como ya dije, no soy una experta en Yu-gi-oh así que este sera algo como un Universo Alterno, ya que si cometo algún error, pues no estoy segura de poder corregirlo, así que seguiré la historia… aunque espero no cometerlos =)

[] La canción se llama "**_Coyote, Colored Darkness_**" y es del nuevo álbum "_The Frustrated_" de mi grupo favorito, **GLAY**, la puse porque al leer la letra me recordó un poco la situación que sufre Jou con su padre U

También puse algunas cosas, como el nombre de la torre, que es el nombre de un cantante de J-music. Gackt Camui, también el nombre del proyecto, que viene del nombre de una canción de L'arc En Ciel y, por supuesto, el nombre de la mano derecha de Seto, Takuro Kubo, quien es miembro de la banda Glay

En fin, espero algún que otro review, este será un slash/yaoi de Jonouchi x Seto, aunque también habrá algo de Yugi x Yami.. y no se, tal vez Shizuka x Honda

Cuídense, nos vemos

Ja Ne!


	2. En casa de Jonouchi

Creo que no lo dije antes, pero pa que no digan, aquí va el disclaimer:  
  
O.O ¿Creen que algo de Yugioh me pertenece? ¬o¬ Si así fuese no estaría batallando pa comprarme cds para hacer un backup a mi pc... Todo es de Kazuki Takahashi = yo solo me saque la fumada historia de debajo de la manga   
  
**--- Ironía ---  
  
_By.- Gochi Glay Lover   
_  
Capitulo 2.- _En casa de Jonouchi_**

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana cuando despertó, estirandose un poco, a decir verdad no había dormido del todo comodo, aunque no se podía esperar mucha comodidad en su vieja cama  
  
Se rodo en ella como siempre sin reparar en algo pequeño y peludo que dormía a su lado hasta que un fuerte aullido de dolor le hizo saltar de la cama  
  
- **_¡WOAH!_** - gritó al tiempo que encendía la luz de la habitación y sus ojos se centraban en el pequeño bulto color canela que intentaba levantarse de su cama, tambaleandose y sacudiendo la pequeña cabecita, aun con las vendas alrededor de su lomo  
  
- **_Rayos, lo había olvidado, lo siento pequeñin_** - se disculpo Jou acercando se mano para intentar acariciar al pequeño cachorro de labrador que era su nueva mascota pero sin conseguir mucho exito, ya que no hubo acercado su mano mas que unos centimetros cuando el cachorro comenzó a gruñirle  
  
- _**¡Hey, dije que lo sentia, ¿De acuerdo?! **_- el rubio alejo su mano del cachorro y miró el reloj de pared en su habitación, faltaban cinco a las cuatro, justo el tiempo para tomar un baño, comer lo que fuese que encontrara en el refrigerador y saliera corriendo rumbo a la caseta de los periodicos  
  
- **_Bien pequeño, tengo que ir a trabajar, no salgas de la habitación, no queremos que papá te conozca antes de tiempo, ¿verdad?_** - le dijo el rubio mientras tomaba unos jeans negros y una camiseta de manga larga color verde, algo de ropa interior y una toalla, dirigiendose al baño mientras el pequeño labrador le observaba con una mirada que bien podría clasificarse entre el odio y la confusión  
  
No hubieron pasado ni veinte minutos cuando Jou regresó a la habitación completamente cambiado y con un par de platos, uno de ellos con agua y el otro con lo que parecía pollo desmenuzado  
  
- **_Lo siento cachorro, pero no tengo nada mas que darte_** - le dijo el rubio al perro mientras este volvía a gruñir, al parecer algo le había molestado en el comentario del muchacho, pero este no le presto atención, tras mirar el reloj se despidio de su mascota y salio corriendo rumbo a su empleo  
  
-----  
  
- **_¡Seto! ¿Donde estas Seto?_** - podía escuchar como una voz le llamaba, y de inmediato supo de quien se trataba  
  
- _**¡Mokuba!**_ - gritó de vuelta, mientras la imagen de su hermanito aparecía frente a el, buscandole con la mirada  
  
- **_¿Donde estas Seto?_** - repitio el pequeño de negra cabellera, mirando hacia todos lados  
  
- **_¡Aquí estoy Moku!_** - respondió Seto corriendo hacía el, pero con cada paso que daba, Mokuba se hacía más alto, hasta que, por fin llego a su lado... realemente lucía enorme  
  
- **_¡Mokuba!_** - gritó Seto, pero observo con horror como su hermano no le escuchaba y en cambio comenzaba a caminar de nuevo, pero esta vez dio un paso en dirección a Seto y con el pie le pisó, haciendole perder el aire  
  
- _**¡No puedo respirar!**_ - grito, pero de nuevo el sonido de su voz era reemplazado por el de un leve y doloroso gruñido  
  
- **_¡WOAH!_** - escuchó como alguien gritaba y la presión en su cuerpo desaparecía, la luz comenzó a inundar el lugar, de inmediato intento ponerse de pie, pero el dolor se lo impedía ¿Donde estaba?, intento sacudir su cabeza para aclarar sus ideas cuando de nueva cuenta la voz llamó su atención  
  
- _**Rayos, lo había olvidado, lo siento pequeñin**_ - fue ante esto que su mente reaccionó, esa voz la conocía, de inmediato volteo su cabeza hacia donde escucho el sonido y vio con horror como una mano se le acercaba tratando de tocarle  
  
- **_¡No me toques perro!_** - gritó mientras se alejaba de la mano cuyo dueño ya había identificado, de nuevo escuchó como un gruñido reemplazaba las palabras que estaba seguro había dicho  
  
- _**¡Hey, dije que lo sentia, ¿De acuerdo?!**_ - le dijo el rubio mientras alejaba su mano, mieró como observaba el reloj y volteaba a verle - _**Bien pequeño, tengo que ir a trabajar, no salgas de la habitación, no queremos que papá te conozca antes de tiempo, ¿verdad?  
**_  
Luego de esto el joven salió con algo de ropa y Seto se quedo solo en una habitación desconocida, miró a su alrededor, aun no lograba digerir todo lo que le había pasado ¿Como había terminado ahí, y en esas condiciones?  
  
Miro hacía el espejo cerca de la cama y se vio, no había duda, era un cachorro de labrador  
  
- _**¡¿Que diablos me pasó?!**_ - pensó deseperado, intentó ponerse de pie y salir tan rapido como pudiese de esa casa pero el dolor de su cuerpo se lo impedía ¿Por qué le dolía el cuerpo? No tenía idea, al igual que no tenía idea de porque estaba convertido en perro  
  
De inmediato su mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora, tratando de recordar exactamente que había pasado con el, tanto estuvo metido en sus pensamiento que no notó lo rapido que el tiempo pasaba hasta que el sonido de la puerta al abrirse le regreso a la realidad, ahí frente a el llegaba el perro Jonouchi cargando con dos platos mientras decía - _**Lo siento cachorro, pero no tengo nada mas que darte  
**_  
- **_¡¿CACHORRO?!_** - gritó Seto indignado, escuchando de nuevo ese gruñido al que jamas se acostumbraría, pero vió como el rubio no le prestaba atencion, solo se despedía con un leve "_Ja ne_" y salía del cuarto, dejandolo solo de nuevo, fue hasta ese momento en que llegó a su mente, si el estaba ahí ¿Que estaría pensando su hermano? ¿Estaría preocupado?  
  
"_Claro que estaría preocupado tonto_" se dijo mientras aun algo reticente se acercaba al plato de comida, tenía un hambre atroz y no tenía idea de que día era, por el reloj sabía que era muy temprano, ¿Que hacía el perro levantandose a esa hora? ¿En que podía trabajar que necesitase levantarse tan temprano? se preguntó y de nuevo la preocupación por su hermano y su compañía regresaban a su mente, haciendolo sentir incomodo, temeros, molesto ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto?  
  
Y entre pensamientos y preocupaciones de nuevo el sueño le vencio  
  
-----  
  
- _**Dios, que sueño tengo**_ - pensó mientras trotaba como cada día hacía la vieja caseta de los periodicos, iba con el tiempo justo pero necesitaba esforzarse ya que tenía que llegar temprano al colegio para realizar una tarea pendiente con ayuda de Ryou  
  
Llegó y saludó a sus viejos compañeros de trabajo, todos jovenes, algunos menores que el, unos cuantos mas grandes que el pero todos animosos y trabajadores, se sentó junto a Wataki, uno de los pocos con los que había entablado una buena amistad y ambos comenzaron a charlar de nimiedades, como el juego de cartas o los torneos que Ilusiones Industriales planeaba organizar, a diferencia suya, Wataki era un joven de 13 años que se dedicaba a la entrega de diarios para poder comprarse sus cosas, como cartas o chucherias sin molestar a sus padres  
  
No hubieron pasado ni cinco minutos cuando el camión repartidor llegó con los bultos del diario de ese Lunes, empaquetados y listos para ser entregados, como era su costumbre Jou se acerco al bulto mas proximo y sin siquiera mirar la primera plana tomó su cantidad correspondiente y salió corriendo, tenía que entregar los diarios rapido o no terminaría esa tarea de ciencias, ni siquiera notó las caras de asombro que todos los repartidores tenía en ese momento  
  
Ese día se había pulido, entrego cada diario a velocidad record y, tras tomar un descanso en un parque cercano, se dirigió a la escuela, había dejado sus libros en el casillero así que no tuvo el problema de cargarlos toda la mañana  
  
- **_Buen día Ryou_** - saludó Jou mientras llegaba al salón de clases tras recoger sus cuadernos  
  
- **_Muy buenos días Jonouchi_** - saludo quedamente el albino, no había cambiado nada, aun seguía siendo el mismo muchacho timido y fragil que conociera antes de su "encuentro" con la sortija del milenio y Bakura, el espiritu que vivía en esta y pareja de Ryou  
  
- _**Bien, ¿Que te parece si empezamos?**_ - propuso el rubio y pronto se vieron enfrascados en teorias geneticas y demas cosas, el lugar estaba muy tranquilo y los unicos ruidos que se oían eran el rasgar de las plumas en el papel, las voces de los jovenes y alguno que otro comentario sarcastico de parte del espiritu de la sortija quien ya se había despertado y había "_salido_" a molestar a su novio y a su amigo  
  
Pero de pronto se oyó el tipico murmullo que indicaba como sus compañeros se acercaban por el pasillo, para fortuna del rubio ya había terminado la tarea y se encontraban hablando de estrategias de juego cuando Honda entró seguido de Anzu y Yugi, quien lucía, al igual que sus amigos, una cara entre sorprendida y preocupada  
  
- _**¡Hey Yug!**_ - le llamó y su pequeño amigo se acerco  
  
- _**Hola Jou, Ryou, Bakura**_ - saludo a cada uno y luego se fue a dejar su mochila a su puesto para regresar al lado de sus amigos mientras la oleada de alumnos seguia llegando  
  
- **_¿Ocurre algo Yug?_** - preguntó Juo al notar la cara preocupada de sus amigos  
  
- **_¿No te has enterado?_** - le cuestionó Honda y al ver que el rubio negaba con la cabeza saco un ejemplar del mismo periodico que este había pasado la mañana entregado, Jou lo tomó sin entender y tratando de aparentar, no había dicho nada a sus amigos sobre su empleo de repartidor, a decir verdad le daba vergüenza, ademas no quería preocuparlos, desenrrolló el diario y lo que parecía en primera plana le sorpendió mucho  
  
**" SETO KAIBA DESAPARECIDO "  
**  
**_El poderoso CEO de la importante compañia Kaiba Corp. Seto Kaiba, se encuentra en desaparecido desde la tarde del pasado Viernes, cuando se sabe acudió a una reunion de negocios. Se ignora por completo su paradero y la policia ya se encuentra efectuando las investigaciones pertinentes...  
_**  
Jonouchi dejó de leer ¿Como es que no se había dado cuenta de la noticia? Volteo a ver a sus amigos, los cuales ya se dirigían a sus respectivos asientos, puesto que la maestra de la primera hora acababa de entrar al aula----------  
  
----------  
  
Listo, he aquí en segundo cap, me da mucho gusto que les haya gusatdo mi idea y haber recibido tantos reviews [T.T muchos mas de los que esperaba] Ha decir verdad, este capitulo lo siento algo flojo, pero necesito sentar la base antes de poder empezar a hablar de sentimiento, no creen?  
  
-----  
  
**BUSCO SUGERENCIAS PARA EL NOMBRE DE CACHORRO-KAIBA**   
  
-----**zhakdna-yhizet**.- Gracias por tu apoyo amiga =) Sip, ya viste que pasó y lo admito, es mi culpa que te haya comenzado a gustar el yaoi, gomme -.-... como manera de compensar prometo actualizar mis fics de HP en cuanto pueda :D  
  
**Randa1**.- Pos te aseguro que no se mucho, no tengo TV de paga para ver lo mas nuevo de Yugioh, por lo tanto, aun puede que me pierda un poco, gran parte de lo que se se lo debo a los fics, gracias por tus comentarios, ojala y que te haya gustado este nuevo cap  
  
**Kaede Sakuragi**.- Gracias, me alehgra que te haya gustado la idea, ojala y no te decepcione n.n  
  
**Ishida Rio**.- Gracias por los comentarios, y lo del labrador, pues no lo había pesnado así, lo que pasa es que yo tengo un perro de ese tipo y pos mientras estaba decidiendo que raza [por un momento pense en hacerlo Chihuahua] le escuche ladrar y dije ¿Por qué no? y luego me imagine al Puppy, el del comercial del papel higienico y ¡PAS! salio Inu-Kaiba como le dices XD  
  
**AGUILA FANEL**.- Aquí esta la actualización, ojala y te guste  
  
**kinyoubi**.- Pos si, sufrira lo que es ser llamado cachorro XD esa SI que es ironia, te agradezco tus comentarios =)  
  
**zana valu**.- Si, pobre, pero bueno, eso le pasa por no tratar bien a Jou, espero que a ti y a tu hermana les haya gustado este nuevo chap  
  
**GLACIELA**.- Pos si, Seto es un cachorrito, y espero que te haya gustado este capítuloNos vemos y espero que verlos luego  
  
¡Se cuidan!  
  
Ja Ne! 


	3. El primer día en casa de Jou

O.O ¿Creen que algo de Yugioh me pertenece? ¬o¬ Si así fuese no estaría batallando pa comprarme cds para hacer un backup a mi pc... Todo es de Kazuki Takahashi = yo solo me saque la fumada historia de debajo de la manga   
  
**--- Ironía ---**  
  
_**By.- Gochi Glay Lover**_   
  
**Capitulo 3.-** **_El primer día en casa de Jou_**

"_Necesito salir, necesito salir_" se repetía constantemente Seto Kaiba dando vueltas por esa pequeña y descuidada habitación, sus pequeñas patitas pegando con el piso provocando sonidos como de alfileres cayendo por las baldosas "_O.k, recapitulemos_" pensó sentandose frente al espejo de cuerpo entero y algo roto que Jonouchi tenía en su habitación.  
  
"**1.- Se que salí el Viernes a esa junta.  
  
2.- Se que no regrese a casa.  
  
3.- Se que desperte como un perro en casa de el estupido de Jonouchi.  
  
4.- No se como regresar a la normalidad**"  
  
Seto frucio el ceño y vio con cierto grado de fastidio como la cara que le devolvia el gesto desde el espejo era la de un cachorro de labrador, un pequeño labrador como ese que salía en los anuncios de papel higienico, pero a diferencia de ese, el tenía brillantes ojos azules y una gran venda alrededor del torso, cubriendo una herida que no tenía ni idea de como se había hecho.  
  
"_**¿A quien diablos pretendo engañar? No se que diablos me pasó desde que llegue a Gackt Tower...**_" - alejó su mirada del espejo y trato de subir a la cama pero sin conseguirlo, estaba demasiado alto como para alcanzarlo. Harto de intentarlo se hecho en el frío piso y trato de no pensar, cada vez que intentaba recordar lo ocurrido un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzaba a atacarle.  
  
No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo pasó desde que se tumbo en el piso hasta que un ruido en la puerta le desperto de su sueño.  
  
- **_¡Oy cachorro, ya vine!_** - saludo Jonouchi mientras levantaba a Seto-cachorro del piso provocando que este gruñera en disgusto.  
  
- _**Hey, tranquilo, veo que aun no te agrado**_ - comento triston dejando al perrito sobre la cama, donde este de inmediato se acomodo en la almohada mas alejada al rubio. mientras que Jou se recostaba sacando de su chaqueta del uniforme el diario de ese día, leyendo de nuevo el reportaje sobre la desaparición de Seto Kaiba.  
  
"_**No pensé que el perro este comprar el diario, siempre luce que no le intere...**_" pero no termino su perorata porque Katsuya abrió el diario dejando ver por primera vez la portada  
  
- **_¡Ese soy yo!_** - gritó, bueno, ladró, haciendo que el rubio voltease a verlo.  
  
- **_¿Que ocurre Inu?_**[Perro]  
  
- **_¡¿Qué que ocurre?! ¡¡¿Qué no ves que salgo en la portada?!! ¡Quiero ver el articulo idiota! ¡Leelo! ¡LEELO!_** - pero para su desgracia ningun otro sonido salía de su boca a no ser por los ladridos, aullidos y gruñidos, sin embargo, por mas estupido que pareciese, Jou le respondió.  
  
- **_¿Quieres ver el diario?_** - preguntó mientras le miraba directo a los ojos.  
  
- _**¡Claro idiota!**_ - ladró y al parecer Jou entendió el mensaje, ya que dejó sobre la desvencijada cama el ejemplar del diario "_El Domino_" que había comprado camino a casa, algo que se hubiera evitado si hubiese visto la portada desde antes para así quedarse con uno de los sobrantes de su entrega.  
  
Como bolido, Seto se arrastro hasta el diario y comenzó a leerlo avidamente:  
  
**" SETO KAIBA DESAPARECIDO "  
  
_El poderoso CEO de la importante compañia Kaiba Corp. Seto Kaiba, se encuentra en desaparecido desde la tarde del pasado Viernes, cuando se sabe acudió a una reunion de negocios. Se ignora por completo su paradero y la policia ya se encuentra efectuando las investigaciones pertinentes en el lugar que, segun datos que proporciono el hermano del CEO, Mokuba Kaiba, fue el acordado para la reunión....  
  
_...Mas información en las paginas 2, 3, 14 y 15...   
**  
Katsuya miraba extrañado la curiosa escena que se presentaba frente a el, su pequeño cachorro estaba sobre el periodico, sus azules ojos se movian como si estuviese leyendo, su cabeza giraba un poco para alcanzar a ver la hoja que era poco mas grande que el, simplemente no pudo evitar el ataque de carcajadas que le inavdio cuando, tras algunos segundos, el cachorro "_termino_" de leer y empezó a rascar la hoja y a gruñir.  
  
- **_Si que eres extraño Inu, ¿En verdad puedes entender lo que dice el diario?_** - preguntó aun entre risas, lo que le hizo ganarse un buen mordisco en su dedo indice, el mas cercano a Seto.  
  
- _**¡Itaii!**_ - se quejo agitando su mano para intentar calmar el dolor - **_ya entendí, ya entendí... pero sera luego, tengo que... _**- pero su frase se vio interrumpida por un grito.  
  
- **_¡KATSUYA!_** - Seto observó como el joven rubio abrió los ojos en lo que podía jurar era una expresión de terror total.  
  
Sin ni siquiera preocuparse por guardar el diario o alguna otra cosa, salió corriendo por la puerta, cerrandola de golpe.  
  
- **_¿Que fue eso?_** - pensó Seto, pero de inmediato se olvido de esto para concentrar toda su atención en el diario, intentando como desesperado abrirlo para leer el contenido.  
  
-----  
  
Una figura en traje de ejecutivo y corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas eran capaces entró velóz por la reja, tras haber dicho la contraseña, aun llevaba la pequeña maleta de viaje y su cabello oscuro lucía mas rebelde de lo habitual.  
  
- **_¡Mokuba!_** - saludó en cuanto llegó a la puerta encontrandose con la silueta del pequeño.  
  
- **_Takuro-kun_** - saludó el pequeño, dejando entrar al joven ejecutivo, justo había llegado desde el aeropuerto, había tenido que suspender la junta que estaba llevando a acabo en Gran Bretaña en cuanto se enteró de la desaparición de su jefe.  
  
- **_¿Alguna noticia nueva Mokuba?_** - preguntó en cuanto se hubo sentado y una mucama le había entregado un vaso de agua natural.  
  
El hombre observó descepcionado como el pequeño movía la cabeza negativamente y pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer su palidas mejillas. Sin dudarlo se acercó a el y le abrazó, el pequeño se dejó consolar, despues de todo entre ambos había una relación de hermanos, al igual que ellos, Takuro era un huerfano que habían conocido en el orfanato, algunos años mayor que Seto, los tres habían entablado una bella amistad que con el paso de los meses se convitió en hermandad, algun tiempo despues el fue adoptado por una buena familia, y había trabajado muy duro para llegar a donde estaba, realmente fue una sorpresa para el descubrir que su viejo amigo Seto había sido adoptado por el dueño de Kaiba Corp.  
  
Sacudiendo un poco su cabeza se separó un poco del pequeño y tras secarle las lágrimas le sonrio.  
  
- _**No te preocupes Moku, ya veras que Seto volverá pronto**_ - el pequeño asintió y el le imitó, realmente deseaba que eso se hiciese realidad.  
  
-----  
  
- _**¿Y bien? Supongo que ya tienes planeado el siguiente paso, ¿no?**_ - una voz gruesa y lugubre preguntó desde de una enorme silla, detras de un elegante escritorio.  
  
- **_Así es señor_** - contestó un hombre bajo y calvo, pero de mirada segura y perversa que podría congelar el mismo averno.  
  
- _**Perfecto, esperó tu llamada entonces**_ - y con esto, el hombre dió por terminada la platica.  
  
-----  
  
Seto siguo intentado abrir el diario por lo menos durante media hora, pero en cuanto notó que no hacía mas que rasgarlo, decidio dejar el asunto por la paz y recostarse un rato, por extraño que pareciese, el sueño parecía una constante en su "_nueva condición_"  
  
Estuvo un buen rato aburrido en el borde del sueño, cuando el sonido de la puerta le despertó, sin tener ganas de moverse se limitó a girar sus azules ojos hacía la figura de Jou, quien entró velóz y sin voltear siquiera se dirigió al pequeño baño que tenía su habitación y se encerró.  
  
Seto no le prestó la mas minima atención, solo miró a la puerta aburrido y cansado, harto de estar encerrado y preocupado hasta la muerte por como estaría su hermano, por lo que podía ver en la foto que había publicado el diario, el pequeño lucía triste y una pequeñas ojeras se habían formado en sus infantiles ojos, y conociendo como conocía a Mokuba, el pequeño sufría diez veces mas de lo que dejaba ver.  
  
Fue luego de una hora que la silueta del rubio salió del cuarto de baño, vistiendo una pijama negra algo desgastada.  
  
- _**Oye cachorro, lo siento, pero tendras que esperar hasta mañana para probar otro bocado...**_ - al oír esto Seto gruño en disgusto, tenía hambre y el misero plato de pollo que esa mañana había tenido no le había sido suficiente.  
  
- **_Lo siento, de veras_** - murmuró el rubio mientras se acostaba dandole la espalda.  
  
A regañadientes, Seto se recosto mientras su estomago daba pequeños vuelcos por la falta de comida.  
  
-----  
  
La noche envolvió con su delicado manto la hermosa ciudad de Domino, lugar de gran belleza y sin duda una de las mas prosperas de Japón, pero en ese momento todo estaba tranquilo, cada ser que habitaba la ciudad se encontraba descansando, sin embargo, algunos no tenía lo que se consederaría un bello sueño...  
  
- **_¡Seto! ¿Donde estas Seto?_** - escuchó una voz, una que le llamaba, una dolorosamente familiar.  
  
-**_ ¡Mokuba!_** - gritó, buscando con la mirada al dueño de la voz.  
  
- _**¿Donde estas Seto? ¡Hermano!**_ - preguntó de nuevo el pequeño, apareciendo ante él.  
  
- **_¡Aquí estoy Moku!_** - respondió Seto corriendo hacía su hermano menor, sin embargo, cada paso que daba mas se alejaba el pequeño, entonces, al pasar frente a lo que pensó era un espejo, vio que en lugar de su cuerpo alto y atletico, un pequeño perro aparecía, corría con la misma cadencia que el lo hacía. Seto se detuvo de golpe y se miró, ¡Era un perro!  
  
- **_¡NO!_** - gritó, abriendo los ojos, se encontró a si mismo en una destendida y algo vieja cama, cerró los ojos y los volvio a abrir mientras todo regresaba a su mente, era verdad, era un perro y se encontraba en la casa de Jonouchi, su compañero de escuela.  
  
Se lavanto y miró el reloj, ya eran las 4:15 de la madrugada, se estiró, recordando el extraño y doloroso sueño que acababa de tener y fue entonces que reparó en la figura que dormía a su lado.  
  
- **_Estupido Jou_** - pensó mientras escuchaba el ligero gruñir de sus entrañas, el hambre le estaba atacando de nuevo, recordó que no había comido practicamente nada el día anterior, así que, molesto, comenzó a rasguñar el rostro del rubio con fiereza, quien de inmediato saltó de la cama  
  
- **_¡¡Duele!!_** - gritó, tocandose la mejilla lacerada por el cachorro, sin prestar mas atención fijó su vista en el reloj -_** ¡4:20! ¡Demonios, ya es tardisimo!**_ - y sin más se levantó, tomando el uniforme de la silla donde lo había aventado el día anterior entro al baño, para luego de 15 minutos salir completamente vestido, salió del cuarto sin tomar su mochila y volvió al poco con algo de jamón y pollo algo viejos y una nueva bandeja de agua.  
  
-**_ Toma cachorro_** - y tras tomar su mochila salió rapidamente, Seto observó todo esto con expresión atonita, sin duda el bobo era una persona extraña, pensó, para luego comenzar a comer, su mente trabajando a mil por hora, necesitaba buscar la menara de salir de ahí y llegar a su casa y ese día iba a encontrarla, costase lo que costase.  
  
----------  
----------  
  
WoW... un nuevo cap, creo que me quedo extraño, pero bueno, el fic en si es extraño, ademas, necesito algunos caps mas para centar bien el contexto que deseo manejar  
  
Lamento mucho mi tardanza, pero es que tengo algunos otros fics que actualizar, casí todos de HP y la mayoria mas viejos que este (uno ya cumplió un año en FF.net... que es al que le he estado dando duro para acabarlo, ya me falta poquito)  
  
n.n En fin, antes que nada, agradezcamos reviews:  
  
**Ishida Rio**.- Pues si, Jou realmente quedaría así e el diccionario XD... gracias por tus comentarios y sobre el corto de los caps, conforma vaya avanzando seran mas largo, creo o.o  
  
**Selene Sumeragi**.- Pues habra mas adelante, aunque como veras, va a tardar, ademas, Jou y Seto se odia, así que hay que ir pashito a pashito hasta fragmentar el odio y poder dar paso al amor ( y al lemmon XP )  
  
**Yaired**.- Gracias por tus comentarios, te aseguro que los tomare en cuenta =)  
  
**K-RO**.- "Canela" es bonito XD, pero bueno, sobre porque es un pero y no un gato es simple, a menos que decenas de fics se equivoquen (ya que yo nunca lo he visto en la serie ¬.¬ aunque bueno, por horarios y eso no puedo ver mucho la serie y me he perdido muchos capitulos) Seto llama a Joey por apelativos caninos, entonce recorde el dicho de que con la vara que midas sera medido, y ¡Pas! llegó el pequeño Seto-cachorro XD  
  
**Randa1**.- ¿Por qué al escuchar tu sugerencia para el nombre me imagine a un buzón cantando "Correo, correeoo, correeeeooooooo"? XD Pues sobre como sera seto, creo que tendras que esperar un poco para saber n.nU y ya viste que no tomó muy bien el asunto  
  
**kendra duvoa**.- Pues si, sera largo y estraño, espero les parezca interesante =), sobre el porque Joey y como se volvio perro, bueno, todo sera contestado mas adelante, aunque si leen bien el primer cahp, notaran indicios  
  
**maryluzmty**.- Si, la idea de Jou diciendole a Kaiba cachorro también me dio risa, por cierto, ¿Eres de Monterrey, N.L? es que tu nick pos me suena...  
  
**innocence taken**.- Gracias por leer, espero sigas haciendolo  
  
**HIK-REMI**.- Gracias, creo que me parecio ven entre lineas como que te había gustado mi forma de escribir o.O... XD pues novata novata... pues no se, creo que si, algo, aunque tengo escribiendo desde los 10 años, no eran mas que uno que otro poemilla por alli perdido cada 3 o 4 meses (eso que casi todas las chicas escribimos cuando estamos ya sea enamorada o inspiradas), pero de escribir fics, tengo poco mas de 1 año (al menos seriamente), así que si, soy algo novata, pero intento aprender rapido y expresar todo lo que deso en palabras, nop, este no es mi primer fic, pero si el primero de Yugioh, para referencia checa mi profile, quizas encuentras algo de tu agrado =) por cierto, cuida a Moku, ya que si no capaz que Seto me muerde =0  
  
**Guerrera lunar**.- Pues gracias, me encanto su review 0.. me hizo reir y sonrojar... pos si, soy una novatilla molesta también, aunque este no es mi primer fic, sino el... ¿quinceavo? ¬¬ nah..., los songfics y eso no cuentan... Como les decía, no es mi primer fic, ya que tengo algunos de HP, CCS y Gravitation... ¬.¬ Ok, ok, mas del 70 porciento son de HP... En fin, creo que ya me estoy yendo por las ramas, gracias por sus comentarios, este fic es el primero de Yugioh que hago, así que si ven algun error, no duden el decirme, y esperen sorpresas, que veran el rollo de zonzeras que tengo planeado evil grin  
  
**AGUILA FANEL**.- Gracias por tus comentarios =)  
  
Gracias a todos por sus ideas, ya en siguiente capitulo sabran el nombre de Kaiba perrito...  
  
Cuidense y nos seguimos leyendo.... y si les gusta HP [¬.¬ Harry Potter, no Hewlett-Packard] y les gustaria un fic con acción, comedia y misterio, dense una vuelta por el fic llamado "**Magical Storm**" que mi amiga Zhakdna Yhizet y yo (Y Oziel, otro amigo que no esta en ff.net) estamos escribiendo. ¡Esta chido! Busquen el link en mi profile o el usuario de Zhakdna.  
  
Ja Ne! 


	4. Operación Huida

O.O ¿Creen que algo de Yugioh me pertenece? ¬o¬ Si así fuese no estaría batallando pa comprarme cds para hacer un backup a mi pc... Todo es de Kazuki Takahashi = yo solo me saque la fumada historia de debajo de la manga  
  
**--- Ironía -  
_By.- Gochi Glay Lover_  
  
Capitulo 4: _Operación Huida_**

Sobre la cama algo destendida y vieja estaba él, mirando de manera calculadora cada rincón de la habitación en que se encontraba, no hacía mucho que el sol había despuntado por completo y tras haber saciado su hambre Seto Kaiba de inmediato comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar donde se encontraba, buscando alguna posible salida que le permitiera escapar del lugar, por lo que sabía del tiempo que llevaba ahí es que se encontraba en un edificio de departamentos, la casa era, aunque algo descuidada, bonita, Seto estaba seguro que en años atras debió lucir excelsa, y quizas mucho del desorden tenía que ver que la ama de casa la había abandonado, y aunque la habitación siempre estaba limpia, se podían notar claramente los años de descuido que seguramente tuvo.  
  
Alejando dichos pensamientos a otro lado, Seto siguió observando y vió con desagrado que cualquier salida, es decir, las ventanas y la puerta, estaban fuera de su alcance, las primeras eran demasiado altas y la puerta no la podía abrir.  
  
- **_Maldición_** - pensó dando vueltas sobre la cama, no había forma de escapar por si solo, y mucho tenía que ver, claro esta, que fuera un perro, no, un cachorro, un maldito cachorro de labrador, un inutil, lastimado y estupido cachorro, no sabía como rayos se había transformado en eso, como se había hecho las heridas, ni como regresar a la normalidad.  
  
Realmente frustrado se hecho en la cama mordisquendo los restos de jamón que aun quedaban en el plato, mirando con enfado a la puerta y fue cuando una idea llegó a su mente.  
-----

- _**Malditos periodicos pesados**_ - refunfuñaba mientras se sobaba la espalda, no hacía mucho que había terminado de entregar sus diarios y en ese momento se dirigía a la escuela, generalmente eso sería algo normal, no debería de batallar ni en cargarlos o entregarlos, pero tan solo recordar la regañiza del día anterior y la golpiza, bueno, simplemente aun le dolía el cuerpo de tanto golpe.  
  
¡¿Como si el tuviera la culpa?! Todo por esa estúpida llamada de la maestra de ciencias ¡¿Cómo esperaba su padre que le fuera bien en todas las asignaturas cuando tenía que trabajar incluso para comer?!  
  
Y claro, su suerte era tan pesima que la llamada tenía que llegar cuando su padre aun estaba bajo los influjos del alcohol.  
  
No había sido difícil convencer al viejo que no era del todo culpable, con solo mencionar algo sobre las normas educativas hacía que el hombre cambiara de despotricar contra él a hacerlo contra la escuela y luego contra el gobierno.  
  
Pero claro, tan bocón como era él no podía dejar de hacer un comentario, enorme error, considerando que su padre ebrió, por alguna razón, podía escuchar mejor las cosas.  
  
-_** Que estúpido de mi parte fue reclamar sobre su adicción**_ - murmuró rascandose la nuca, donde una pequeña raspadura le provocaba dolor.  
  
Y es que así había sido, luego de que su padre le diera permiso de volver al cuarto, el muy tonto había murmurado algo como "_Si tan solo trabajaras en lugar de emboracharte_." En un principio pensó que no lo había oído, pero su suerte no era tanta y pronto se vio alcanzado por su progenitor, quien enfurecido le propino una tanda de golpes.  
  
- _**Bueno, no es la primera vez**_ - bostezó al tiempo que llegaba cerca del parque donde generalmente sus amigos se juntaban para ir juntos al colegio.  
  
- _**¡Jou!**_ - gritó la voz conocida de Honda, quien agitaba su mano llamandole, a su lado se encontraban Anzu y el pequeño Yugi, Yami no se veía por ningún lado.  
  
- _**¿Que onda?**_ - llegó a su lado saludando con esa inseparable sonrisa de un millon de dolares. Luego de que se intercambiaran todos los saludos necesarios el pequeño grupo de amigos comenzó a caminar, y como cada día desde hacía poco mas de 2, el tema de conversación era el mismo.  
  
- _**Oigan, ¿Creen ustedes que Kaiba vaya a aparecer pronto?**_ - preguntó el del pelo tricolor y la respuesta que recibió fue la misma que cada día.  
  
- _**Ni idea viejo**_ - respondió Jou, siendo secundado por Honda, quien poco caso hacía a la conversación, despues de todo Seto Kaiba no era el santo de su devoción y oir hablar de el a cada cinco minutos, ya fuese en la televisión, la radio o los diarios le exasperaba, de acuerdo que era una lastima que hubiera desaparecido, pero tampoco era la notica del año, había mucha hambruna, asesinatos y violaciones como para estar ocupando el espacio televisivo en basura, o así pensaba el moreno.  
  
- _**Pobre Mokuba, según oí esta devastado**_ - continuó Anzu, mientras daban la vuelta que daba al colegio.  
  
- _**¡¿Y quien no lo estaría?!**_ - aseguro Yugi tocando imperceptiblemente su rompecabezas, el mismo sentía algo de lastima, si algo llegase a pasarle a su Yami no sabría como reaccionar.  
  
La conversación siguió por un buen rato, incluso cuando entraron al aula algunos chicos mas se unieron a esta, no hacía ni una semana de la desapareción de CEO de Kaiba corp. Por ello era la comidilla y el centro de casí toda conversación en Domino.  
-----Entró en el edificio como si se tratase de su casa, después del CEO era la persona con más autoridad en el lugar, así que nadie le impidió el paso a la sala que Seto usaba como oficina.  
  
- _**Disculpe señor Kubo...**_ - el joven se volteó a ver a la secretaría de su desaparecido amigo, quien acababa de entrar detras suyo a la sala - _**¿Estara mucho tiempo en el edificio?**_ - el joven lo pensó un momento, sabía a que había ido a la oficina de su jefe y amigo, pero no sabía cuanto tiempo se tardaría en encontrar lo que buscaba, deseaba que fuese lo mas rapido posible y conociendo a Seto así debía serlo, pero por lo que se veía, el no había sido el primero en entrar a esa sala desde la desapareción del joven CEO.  
  
- **_Creo que si Watsuki, ¿Serías tan amable de prepararme un cafe?_** - preguntó el joven y la mujer sonrio.  
  
- **_En seguida señor Kubo_** - estaba a punto de salir cuando un carraspeo le detuvo.  
  
- _**Gracias Arime... y llamame Takuro**_ - ambos se sonrieron y la joven mujer salió a cumplir la orden de su jefe. Takuro apartó la mirada de la puerta y la centró en la sala-oficina, a simple vista todo estaba en su lugar, impecable, pero para el no, el sabía que algo andaba mal, alguien estuvo ahí antes que el, y seguro que eso tenía que ver con la desapareción de Seto.  
  
- _**Bien, manos a la obra**_ - susurro y sin perder mas tiempo saco del bolsillo de su traje una pequeña tarjeta maestra, tenía mucho que investigar antes de que la burocracia lograra darle paso a la policia a ese lugar y mancillaran mas el recinto favorito del CEO. Si había un lugar donde podría encontrar alguna huella de donde había sido el ultimo lugar conocido que había visitado Seto, ese era el sitio.  
-----Se sentó bajo el viejo encino que se levantaba majestuosos en el patio, mirando sin apetito el pequeño bento**[ **_Almuerzo _**]** que la cocinera le había preparado, no se sentía con ganas de comer... o dormir o jugar, simplemente no tenía ganas de nada que no fuese ir corriendo y abrazarse fuertemente al pecho de su hermano.  
  
Sin muchas ganas levantó la mirada hacía los demas niños que jugueteaban sin mayores preocupaciones que la de la tarea y los juegos de moda, juegos cuya mayoría habían sido inventados por su hermano.  
  
- **_Hey Moku_** - escuchó como una voz le llamaba y buscó en vano al dueño de esta - **_¡Estamos aca!_** - gritó y al fin el pequeño Kaiba encontró de donde provenía la voz.  
  
- _**Yugi, amigos**_ - saludo algo desganado, ya tenía una idea de lo que probablemente querían los chicos. Una vez que Yugi y compañia hubieron llegado a su lado el pequeño pelinegro cerró la tapa de su bento y lo puso en la banquilla.  
  
- **_Hola Mokuba_** - saludó Anzu, sonriendo, pero Mokuba no era estupido, sabía que todas las sonrisas que le brindaban eran condescendientes, lastimeras, sabía que a ninguno de los presentes ahí le tenían cariño a Seto, quizas Yugi le respetaba, pero los demas vivían de pleito con su Onii-chan.  
  
- _**¿Como te sientes Moku?**_ - preguntó Jou, tocando el tema por primera vez, temerosos de que el pequeño Kaiba fuese a soltarse en llanto.  
  
- _**Estoy bien, no se preocupen**_ - respondió y tras ver la duda en los ojos de los otros prosiguió - _**Ya Takuro-kun se esta encargando de las investigaciones que los inútiles del gobierno no pueden hacer**_ - Mokuba notó como todos iban a preguntar quien era el susodicho, pero para su fortuna el timbre anunciando el fin de su receso repiqueteo alegremente - **_Tengo que irme_** - se despidió Mokuba y sin perder tiempo tomó su bento y se fue rumbo a su salón de clases, realmente no se sentía agusto hablando sobre Seto, sabía que no estaba muerto, lo sabía, pero eso no le impedía sentir un horrible nudo en la garganta cada vez que pensaba en el.  
  
Los chicos, sin embargo, habían notado todos los sentimientos de dolor que el pequeño guardaba, sin duda estaba sufriendo mucho y los chicos primero muertos antes de permitir que siguiera sufriendo un amigo, encontrarían la manera de ayudarlo, seguro que lo harían.  
-----Miró desde su ventana el enorme rascacielos que se erguía orgulloso sobre la ciudad de Domino, si, conocía el lugar, todos lo hacían, pero el más, despues de todo alguna vez tuvo que estar ahí mientras planeaba todo lo referente al ataque, solo necesitaba esperar y pronto volvería a estar ahí indefinidamente, si, no podía esperar  
-----Llegó cansado, la verdad es que aún recentía un poco los golpes del día anterior. Rogando por que su padre estuviera sobrio entró lentamente por la puerta del recibidor, su padre no estaba por ningun lado, algo que le tranquilizó. Estirandose un poco se dirigió a la cocina y tomó un enorme vaso de agua helada, aunque estaba cerca del invierno un buen trago de fresca y refrescante agua nunca caería mal.  
  
Llenando de nuevo el vaso, Jonouchi comenzó a caminar hacía su habitación con este en mano, pero sin duda no se esperaba lo que ocurrió segundos después, no bien hubo terminado de abrir la puerta cuando una bola de pelos blanca marfileña salió como un bolido rumbo al recibidor.  
  
- **_¡Hey cachorro!_** - grito soltando todo lo que traía en la mano tratando de agarrar al pequeño escurridizo, pero este no se dejaba alcanzar, parecía desubicado, al parecer buscaba la puerta, puerta que el muy tonto había dejado abierta.  
  
- **_¡No escapes por favor cachorro!_** - grito Jou, pero al voltear hacía la puerta vio que esta se encontraba cerrada.  
  
- **_¿Que no corra quien?_** - Jou escuchó un voz y de pronto dejó su infantil persecusión para enfrentarse con la silueta de a quien menos deseaba ver en ese momento.  
  
- **_¡Papá!_** - exclamó el rubió asustado, lo que hizo que el perro detuviera su carrera, como si el cachorro hubiese entendi las palabras.  
  
- **_¡¿No te he dicho que no quiero más estupidos animales aquí?! ¡Ya mucho me basta con tener que soportarte a ti estupido Katusya!_** - y sin perder tiempo soltó una cachetada al rostro del rubio, quien ni se inmutó, ni con esa, ni la siguiente, ni las demas que prosiguieron a la primera como peregrinación, como lluvia. ¿Como golpear a su padre? ¡Era su padre por el amor del cielo!  
-----Ya todo estaba planeado, y por la hora que se veía en el reloj de la habitación el rubio no tardaría en llegar. Así fue, no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando el sonido de la puerta al abrirse le indico al joven CEO convertido en perro que su "_anfitrión_" había llegado.  
  
Se colocó en posición y en cuanto vio que la puerta se movía salió disparado a todo lo que sus pequeñas puertas se lo permitían.  
  
- _**¡Hey cachorro!**_ - escuchó como el perro le hablaba pero no era tan tonto como para detenerse, lo primero era salir de sa casa y llegar a su mansión, luego vería como areglarselas sobre su problema. Corrió lo mas rapido que pudo dando vueltas alrededor de la desordenada sala ¡¿Donde estaba la maldita salida?!  
  
- **_¡No escapes por favor cachorro!_** - volvió a escuchar al chico una segunda vez, justo en el momento en que había encontrado el recibidor.  
  
- **_¿Que no corra quien?_** - Seto escucho otra voz cuando hubo llegado junto a la puerta, cerrada, y estuvo a punto de rasguñarla cuando algo que no esperaba ocurrió.  
  
- **_¡Papá!_** - escuchó como el rubio exclamaba asustado y se detuvo para voltaer a ver la escena desde su precaria posición, veía a un hombre, alto y algo fornido, a lueguas se notaba el exceso de alcohol en sus venas, pero no fue el gran parecido que ambos presentaban lo que mas le impactó, sino el sonido de la voz del chico y la expresión muerta de miedo que lucía. Era como un doloroso recordatorio de su propio pasado, solo faltaba que el hombre sacara una vara y lo golpeara y estaría jurando siglos y siglos que acababa de ver una escena de su niñez, pero eso era improblable, pensó Seto, pensamiento que se vió borrado cuando el señor Jonouchi escupió una frase.  
  
- _**¡¿No te he dicho que no quiero más estupidos animales aquí?! ¡Ya mucho me basta con tener que soportarte a ti estupido Katusya!**_ - y comenzó, Seto estaba poco más que soprendido, era como revivir en ojos ajenos lo que el mismo había vivido. Todo identico, un hombre furiosos golpeando a un chico que ni se movia o se quejaba, fue demasiado y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos un momento y tras unos minutos intentar escapar rumbo a la aparente seguridad de la habitación del chico, pero no llegó lejo, un grito le detuvo.  
  
- **_¡Ah no! Tu no vas a ningún lado_** - y vió con horor como el hombre decenas de veces mas grande que el se le acercaba amenazante, intentó correr, si estuviese en su forma humana no dudaría en detenerse a pelear, pero en ese estado lo mejor era huir si quería volver a ver a su hermano alguna vez.  
  
Seto sintió como el hombre se acercaba más y más y cuando ya estaba seguro de recibir una patada sintió como era levantado de piso apresuradamente.  
  
- _**Por favor pap**_ - escuchó hablar al rubio - **_permiteme quedarmelo, no tendras que gastar en nada y no ensuciara la casa_** - el rubio suplicó, Seto se hubiese reido de lo ironico de la situcaión, prometía ni ensuciar una casa más sucia que un muladar, si que era risible.  
  
El padre se detuvo un momento con la mano en alto, pero de pronto parecio considerarlo y tras una sonrisa rapida habló.  
  
- _**Puedes quedartelo Katsu, pero tendras que pagarme su estadía, 5 dolares al día, no menos, desde ahora**_ - el rubio solo asintió sacando el dinero de su pantalón y sin detenerse a nada entró a su habitación, cerrando el pestillo de inmediato.  
  
Cuando el chico se supo seguro se dejó caer al piso, respirando entrecortadamente, con un rictus de dolor en su rostro, realmente no se esperaba algo así, pero al menos había conseguido conservar al cachorro, aunque eso significara reducir su comida considerablemente.  
  
Por su parte, Seto no había hecho nada, el shock de todo lo vivido le había regresado malos recuerdos.  
  
Sin que ninguno lo percibiera, ambos se fueron quedando dormidos tal y como estaban, sin importar que Jou ncesitase curarse heridas o que Seto estuviera en los brazos de su enemigo jurado, en ese momento solo les importaba descansar, las emociones habían sido demasiadas.  
  
**----------  
----------**  
  
Listo, si, se que prometi que el nombre del perrito-Seto lo daría en este cap, pero creo que mejor lo dejo pal otro, es que agregé algunas cosas aquí, que bueno, ya no quedaba  
  
Gracias a quienes me leen, en especial a:  
  
**Randa1.-** Pues si, el Golden retriever es el nombre gringo pa los labradores, y no es que realmente batalle tanto o que no pueda, pero aun esta lastimado y vendado, por eso no puede del todo - eso y que así no se me sale por la window. Gracias por invitarme al RPG, me honra que te hayas fijado en mi para aprticipar, ya me en inscrito hoy y espero ver si me dan e personaje que pedí, sigue leyendo  
  
**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL.-** Pos aca un poquito, creo que seguiras diciendo que pobre de ellos, pero así va =)  
  
**Tanuki-chan y Kitsune-kun.-** Pues si, se que el titulo y el fic van bien, gracias por decirlo y pues sobre el desgraciado maldito que le disparó a Seto pronto sabran quien es, ahora, no puse muy pobre a Joey, de hecho, menciono en este cap que el depa esta bonito pero descuidado, no pude deducir mucho por lo poquitito que vi en el manga, pero bueno, prometo que Seto lo sacara de pobre... ¿o no? =D Siguan leyendo, que me encantan sus reviews XD  
  
**maryluz-mty.-** Pues no se si quedo o no muy corto, pero igual nunca los mido, perdon si se te hacen cortos -.- Por cierto, me alegra saber que eres de la fabulosa sultana del norte, lo que hace que a parte de que ambas amemos los yaoi SetoxJoey tengamos otra cosa en común, yo también soy de aca del norte, comunicate conmigo que me encantaría hablar con una paisana - y de paso invitarte a unas proyecciones de anime en la_ facu de Filo y Letras de la UNI,_ **_¡COMUNICATE!_**  
  
**_Guerrera lunar.-_** Gracias por el fabuloso review, pos hay muchos detallitos que se veran conforme avance la trama, aunque si, Seto es Seto ahí y en china - sea perro o no- XD Gracias y sigue leyendo que vendran sopresas, lo prometo.  
  
**_saritakinomoto.-_** Pues de las demoras no te prometo nada, pero bueno, si, tengo fics de HP, ojala y te heches la vuelta y que sean de tu agrado, la mayoría son HarryDraco... =)  
  
**_Gilraen Ringeril.-_** Sorry si demore, pero aqui tienes un cap nuevecito y de paquete :D  
  
**_mai-tachikawa.-_** Pos espero que poco a poco la historia te sea mas clara, con respecto a lo de Seto lo veras conforme avance la trama =)  
  
**Akire Rosales.-** 0¬0 Dios, me han llegado ideas morbosas al oir lo de "_mi Cachorrito_", con lo que respecta a lo demas, espera y veras, que tengo algunas cosillas que se que estaran buenas... aunque no se si odas agradaran... =D  
  
**_Yaired.-_** O.O!!! En serio??!!! On tabas?! Quien eras?! Bueno, el chiste es que ya sabes quien soy y como localizarme, me da gusto que hayas conocido **Otaku**, es un grupo que estamos tratando de hace crecer, así que si puedes, sigue yendo a las proyecciones y proximas juntas, pero tengo una duda, ¿Si sabes exactamente quien era yo? Como referencái, fui yo la que hable al principio =). Sobre lo de apresurame, no te preocupes, ya lo has hecho con el review  
  
Espero verlos a todos en el proximo capitulo de Ironía, se cuidan todos!! 


	5. Eligiendo un nombre

O.O ¿Creen que algo de Yugioh me pertenece? ¬o¬ Si así fuese no estaría batallando pa comprarme cds para hacer un backup a mi pc... Todo es de Kazuki Takahashi yo solo me saque la fumada historia de debajo de la manga  
  
**--- Ironía ---**  
_**By.- **Gochi Glay Lover_  
  
**Capitulo 5: _Eligiendo un nombre_**

Los primeros rayos que ofrecían los inumerables faroles que iluminaban las calles de Domino comenzaban a penetrar por las ventanas de las casas, y en el caso de la de los Jonouchi esto no era la excepción. Las escenas vividas horas atras ahora parecían lejanas para el chico rubio que se encontraba sentado en su cama untandose con sumo cuidado arnica y demas pomadas que encontraba en su algo desgastado botiquín. Se sentía cansado y adormecido, su cuerpo parecía rechinar con cada movimiento, como una maquina vieja y oxidada, sin duda el haberse dormido en la posición en que lo hizo no había sido una gran idea.  
  
Dejó el ungüento a un lado de la cama y se bajó la manga de la playera, para luego mirar al peuqeño cachorro que tenía al lado, dormido sobre una de las almohadas, la venda algo sucia, pero aun en su lugar despues de todo ese ajetreo.  
  
Comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente, realmente se sentía feliz de saber que lo podría conservar, desde el pricipio esa había sido una de sus preocupaciones, que su padre no aceptase al cachorro.  
  
Siguió acariciandolo un rato más hasta que sintió como poco a poco el pequeño comenzaba a despertar, Jou miró como el perrito abría los ojos, parecía desconcertado o somnoliento, incluso comodo, o al menos eso fue hasta que el pequeño posó sus increiblemente azules ojos con los suyos y como un rayo el perrito se separo, gruñendo levemente.  
  
Jou podía jurar que ya había visto esa mirada en algun otro lado, pero no se detuvo a reflexionarlo, ya que un nuevo pensamiento llegó a su mente.  
  
- **_Hey cachorro, aun no tienes nombre_** - Jou observó como el pequeño perro cambiaba si expresión a una... ¿Burlona y retadora? De nuevo esa sensación de Deja vu que volvió a descartar de inmediato.  
  
- **_Bueno... veamos... ¿Que tal Patitas?_** - preguntó Jou y escuchó un gruñido fuerte, signo inequivoco que ese nombre quedaba descartado, Jou rió, era gracioso ver como su pequeña mascota se enojaba ante casí cualquiera de sus comentarios. mientras, el cachorro seguía viendole y mostrando un poco sus colmillos, pero no demasiado.  
  
- **_Mmmhh.. ¿Y Peluchito?_** - intento de nuevo el rubio, provocando otro gruñido, esta vez mas fuerte.  
  
- **_¿Caramelo?  
_**  
- **_Grrrrr..._**  
  
- **_¿Blue?_**  
  
- **_Grrrrr...._**  
  
-**_ ¿Patas verdes?  
_**  
- **_Grrrr...._**  
  
- **_¿Sparky?_**  
  
- **_Grrrr...._**  
  
- **_¿Puppy?_**  
  
- **_Grrrrr....  
_**  
Jou se estaba cansando un poco del juego, el pequeño cachorro parecía no querer ninguno de los nombres que el pensaba, de pronto le recordó a alguien y sta vez supo perfectamente a quien, se parecía al bastardo richachon de Seto Kaiba.  
  
-**_ ¿Bastardo ricachón?_**  
  
- **_GRRRRR!!!_**  
  
Jou vió como el cachorro se molestaba mas, hasta en eso se parecía a Kaiba, pero como ya se estaba cansando decidió probar solo dos más, si no, que así se fuera, le dejaría cachorro.  
  
- **_¿Tostitos con queso y salsa? o.O_** - Esta ves el perrito no gruño, pero en cambio rasguño la mano mas cercana del rubio soltando un ladrido enojado - **_Bueno, bueno, ya entendí, bien, ¿Qué tal Aoi?  
_**  
- **_Gr...._** - Jou se sorprendió, puesto que el pequeño cachorro detuvo su ultimo gruñido, al parecer el nombre no le era tan indiferente, así que intento de nuevo.  
  
-**_ ¿Aoi?_**  
  
Esta vez el perro no gruño, tampoco mostro algun otro signo de aprovación, pero al menos el no ladrar o gruñir ya era una ventaja, no estaba seguro el todo de done había sacado ese nombre pero probablemente lo había hecho de esos infinitamente hermosos ojazos azules que su mascota poseía, otra caracterisca que el pequeñin compartía con el desaparecido CEO de Kaiba Corp. Sin pensarlo y sin pedir permiso Jou cargo al perrito y se lo acerco a la altura de los ojos, observando con detenimiento los ojos de este, quien pareció enojarse pero por algun motivo no trato de zafarse.  
  
- _**Sabes peque, tienes los ojos igualitos a los de un conocido mío**_ - el rubio se sorprendió al ver como los gestos de perro cambiaban a unos sorprendidos, y sin saber el como o el porque continuo - _**se llama Seto Kaiba, pero esta desaparecido, todos estamos preocupados por el.  
**_  
El chico dejó a un muy confundido, aunque no lo supiera, pequeño cachorro sobre la cama y una extraña idea llegó a su mente.  
  
- **_Hey viejo, que tal si te llamo Aoi Kaiba en honor a él_**- sonrió el rubio, a decir verdad si, extrañaba al CEO, despues de todo, su vida era más monotona sin ese maldito engreido con quien se la pasaba peleandose todo el día. Jonouchi se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta, había quedado de ir a casa de Yugi para hacer una tarea juntos y ya se le estaba haciendo tarde  
  
**&&&&&**  
  
Era calido, muy calido y reconfortante, o al menos eso pensaba Kaiba entre sueños, se sentía agusto, muy agusto, por lo que poco a poco fue abriendo sus cristalinos ojos azules, miró a su alrededor hasta que sus pupilas toparon con unas color miel y descubrió al fin que era aquello que se sentía tan bien. Como pegado por un rayo se separo de esa tersa y calida mano que hasta apenas segundos atras acariciaba su espalda.  
  
Seto se sintió enojado y avergonzado, ¿Como había sido posible que disfrutase de las caricias del maldito cachorro de Jonouchi y comenzó a gruñir levemente hasta que escuchó la voz del rubio.  
  
- **_Hey cachorro, aun no tienes nombre_** - Seto detuvo su pequeño berrinche al escuchar aquello, ¿Un nombre? Eso sería interesante de ver, sin querer sus facciones formaron una muy conocida expresión de burla irónica, una que no pasó desapercibida por el rubio, pero que Seto no notó.  
  
- **_Bueno... veamos... ¿Que tal Patitas?_** - escuchó Seto decir al rubio y no pudo más que gritas un "_¡Estas demente!_" que se perdio en los ya tan conocidos gruñidos que salían de su boca. Mostró inconscientemente los colmillos y espero a ver que nuevo nombre estupido se le ocurría al perro  
  
- _**Mmmhh.. ¿Y Peluchito?**_ - intento de nuevo el rubio, Seto no pudo mas que soltar un improperio que se tradujo a otro gruñido cuando salió de su boca.  
  
- **_¿Caramelo?  
_**  
- "_Improperio_"  
  
- **_¿Blue?  
_**  
- "_Maldición_"  
  
- **_¿Patas verdes?_**  
  
- "_Mala palabra_"  
  
- **_¿Sparky?_**  
  
- "_Mentada de mother_"  
  
- **_¿Puppy?_**  
  
- "_Palabra más colorida en el lenguaje de Seto Kaiba_"  
  
Seto no podía creer lo estupido que el joven frente a el podía ser, cada nombre rayaba en lo ridiculo, miró como Jou comenzaba a perder la paciencia y no pudo más que sentirse satisfecho, nada le daba más placer que hacer sufrir al chihuahua ese. El CEO convertido en perro observo como el rubio le miraba de nuevo y esta vez para sacar quizas el nombre más estupido de todos.  
  
- _**¿Tostitos con queso y salsa? o.O**_ - Esta vez Seto llego al limite en su estupidometro y guiado por un impulso lanzó como pudo un golpe al tonto Jonouchi gritando algo como "¡¿Es que acaso te caiste al nacer?!  
  
- **_Bueno, bueno, ya entendí, bien, ¿Qué tal Aoi?_** - preguntó el rubio sabandose la mano, Seto estuvo a punto de lanzar otro improperio, pero por algún motivo ese nombre le parecio bueno, no perfecto, pero era el mejor que había escuchado en todo el día.  
  
- **_¿Aoi?_** - escuchó preguntar de nuevo al rubio y no dijo nada, vió como el rostro del joven se iluminaba un poco. Lo que siguió, sin embargo, lo sorprendió muho, sin deberla ni temerla Jou le cargo hasta tener sus ojos a la altura de los suyos, Seto se enojo, y bastante, pero no se movió, quería ver que tramaba el perro, y es que, aunque no lo admitiera, le divertía pasar tiempo con su enemigo jurado. Claro que no estaba preparado para lo siguiente que escucho  
  
- _**Sabes peque, tienes los ojos igualitos a los de un conocido mío**_ - Seto se sorprendió, ¿Acaso hablaba de él? no, no era probable, sabía que alguno que otro de los conocidos del chico tenían los ojos azules, pensamiento que se vio borrado cuando la frase continuó - _**se llama Seto Kaiba, pero esta desaparecido, todos estamos preocupados por el.  
**_  
Seto quedo poco más que shockeado ante la anterior declaración, ¿Realmente le extrañaban Jou y su bola de inutiles amigos? Una parte le decía que todo esto no eran más que mentiras, pero su parte racional le hacia ver que el rubio no tenía necesidad de mentir frente a un cachorro, porque lo admitiese o no, para los ojos del mundo hacía días que había dejado de ser el prestigioso dueño de Kaiba Corp. para pasar a ser un pequeño e inutil cachorro de labrador. Seto agacho la mirada, aun sin entender como todo había pasado cuando la voz de su "_anfitrión_" dijo algo que increible para él  
  
- **_Hey viejo, que tal si te llamo Aoi Kaiba, en honor a él_** - Seto observó como el rubio se quedaba pensativo unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta y tras voltear a verle y brindarle una sonrisa que el CEO jamas había visto en el rostro de su nemesis dejó la habitación con la mochila bajo el brazo.  
  
**&&&&&**  
  
- **_¡Nada!_** - exclamó exasperado mientras dejaba caer un montón de papeles y descansaba su cabeza en sus manos, cansado, y no era para menos, ya hacía casí una semana de la desapareción de su jefe y amigo y casi tres días que el no salía de esa elegante oficina y aun no encontraba rastro alguno que le ayudase a dar con el aparadero de Seto. Era como si alguien hubiese borrado toda huella de aquel fatidico Viernes, lo cual, usando algo de logica, no era de extrañar, la persona que había engañado y hecho desaparecer al chico más listo y al CEO más importante del Japón debía ser una muy inteligente.  
  
- **_Disculpa Takuro-san_** - el hombre escuchó como lo llamaban desde la puerta y al voltear su mirada se encontró con la bella silueta de la secretaria de Seto, ahora, provisionalmente la suya.  
  
- **_¿Ocurre algo Arime-san?_** - preguntó poniendose de pie y caminando hacía la muchacha, fue cuando notó que le la chica cargaba una pequeña bandeja con café y panes de dulce.  
  
- **_Bueno, le he traido algo que comer_** - dijó Arime mostrando la bandeja y sonriendo timidamente, no era para menos, no considerando que la chica estaba perdidamente enamorada del joven frente a ella. Takuro le devolvió la sonrisa y tras tomar la bandeja se dirigió a una mesita de cafe que había en la oficina, cerca de una hermosa chimenea  
  
- **_¿Que hora es?_** - preguntó a la chica quien le había seguido para ver si se le ofrecía algo mas.  
  
- **_Las tres de la madrugada_** - contestó ella y Takuro no pudo más que asombrarse, ya era Viernes y aun no había encontrado nada y quizas no lo haría, tomó la taza entre sus manos y la levantó, pero antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo miró a la chica.  
  
- **_¿Deseas acompañarme?_** - la chica asintió y ambos se sentaron frente al casi extinto fuego que crepitaba en la elegante chimenea, ninguno seguro de lo que pasaría más adelante, pero ambos contentos por poder compartir un momento juntos con la persona que más querían, aunque ninguno de los dos supiera que compartían esos sentimientos.  
  
**&&&&&**  
  
Seto yacía aburrido a morir en la cama del rubio, quien amablemente le había hecho una escalerilla de libros para que no batallar para subir, aunque haciendo honor a la verdad, desde la noche anterior, cuando le retiraron el vendaje su movilidad se había facilmente triplicado, eso sin contar su agilidad y destreza por lo que ahora de un salto podía llegar a la cama sin dificultad, pero para que batallar si tienes escaleras.  
  
Se rascó despresocupadamente detras de su oreja con su pata trasera, algo que se estaba haciendo incosncientemente una costumbre, no es que tuviera pulgas, eso nunca, pero simplemente le parecía algo natural hacerlo.  
  
De pronto miró el reloj de la habitación, ya era Vienes, una semana desde su "_transformación_" y era de noche. Cambió su mirada hacía la puerta y por algún extraño motivo podía asegurar que Jou estaba a punto de llegar y de nuevo un impulso hasta hace una semana desconocido le invadió, ya que sin mas ni mas su rabo comenzó a moverse levemente, justo en el momento que su anfitrión llegaba.  
  
- **_¡Hey! ¿Que onda viejo?_** - saludo Jou sentandose a su lado y sacando una pequeña bolsa azul de su mochila - Por cierto, te traje un regalo.  
  
Seto se puso alerta ante las palbras del chico, por lo que se soprendio mucho al ver sacar al rubio n pequelo collar de la bolsa, uno que llevaba una placa en forma de hueso grabada con las palabras "**Aoi Kaiba**". El CEO convertido en labrador no pudo más que mirar boquiabierto el collar, él sabía que el rubio apenas tenía dinero para comer y aun así se había tomado la molestia de comprarle un colar y por lo que parecía, era costoso.  
  
- **_Espero te guste Aoi-chan, se que no es espectacular_** - le dijo mientras se la ponía, si, realmente lucía costoso y Seto pensó que era muy comodo, pensamiento que le fue borrado cauando una mano comenzó a acariciar su cabeza.  
  
Sin poderlo evitar cerró los ojos y se recargo en la mano, de pronto el calor se fue y vió como el rubio caminaba a la puerta y decía algo sobre traer de comer.  
  
Fue en ese momento que Seto despertó de su estado de ensoñación _¿Que rayos le había pasado? ¿Por qué diablos se habia dejado llevar por ese calido sentimiento de seguridad que había sentido cuando el rubio le acariciase la cabeza?_ Seto sacudio su cabeza y bajo de la cama hacía esa estupida caja que la hacía de "sanitario improvisado" una de las miles do cosas que más odiaba de su nueva condición, bueno, eso y tener que comer recalentados y croquetas.  
  
**&&&&&  
**  
Se puso de pie y miro su reloj, las 2 de la tarde de ese, el Viernes en que al fin llegaría a reclamar lo que desde un principio debió ser suyo.  
  
Se acomodo el traje y tras tomar un maletín camino rumbo a su coche seguido de un par de guardaespaldas que más bien parecían gorilas en traje de vestir.  
  
El coche arrancó y tras un rapido viaje llegó a la Corporación Kaiba, bajo y con pasó veloz ignoró a todos quienes le veían, algunos asombrados, otros asustados y unos cuantos más incredulos.  
  
Cuando al fin alcanzó la oficina principal entró sin más, sorprendiendo mucho a un Takuro que no pudo más que boquear sorprendido y pronunciar el nombre de aquel que acaba de entrar, aquel que pensó jamas volver a ver...  
  
- **_Gonzaburo_**  
  
**--------  
-****-------**  
  
Waa!!! Al fin, luego de miles de broncas Gochi is back to make an update, así que, como ya vieron, aclaré algunas cosillas, otras lñas deje en misterio y otras, bueno, esas las veran más adelante  
  
Agradezco los reviews de:  
  
**MILHARU.-** Pues esto va poco a poco, ojala y te haya gustado el chap  
**Elian.-** Pues si, ta superlindo, aca un nuevo chapie que espero os haya gustado  
**Ishida Rio.-** Ya lo se, inche viejo, en fin, gracias por leerme  
**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL.-** Pues hay algunas pistas en los capis, solo es de buscarlas, pero bueno, si no lo hayas, tendras que esperar más adelante a saber  
**Tanuki-chan y Kitsune-kun.-** XDD Se nota que ustedes se llevan muy bien, creo que les incluire en mi msn... ok, yap U me gustó su review, y si Tanuki-chan, vere que puedo hacer para que ayudes a Jou con su casita, ) Gracias por leerme y tener paciencia a mis esporadicos Updates  
**AGUILA FANEL .- **Ya mero, ya mero, tu aguanta ñ.ñ  
**Pilikita y Kororito.-** Gracias, aca un nuevo capitulo que espero te haya gustado  
**Yaired.-** yep, creo que ya se quien eres y si, la situación era casi de "cajón" que llegase, igual y luego veo que más pongo, sigue leyendome )  
**Akire Rosales.-** Pues que cosas, pero si, ya mero y Jou presenta a Seto.. o Aoi Kaiba "en sociedad" XDD Gracias por dejar reviews y seguir mi fic  
**Guerrera lunar.-** Bueno, lo de la tarjeta era para accesar las cosas de la oficina, por lo demas, algunas cosas ya las explique, otras tendreis que esprar para ver que ocurrira... o.o soy malosa, malosa  
**K-RO.- **l0l Gracias!! para mi es todo un honor que leas mi trabajo, eres de mis autoras favoritas, el nombre, bueno, ya para cuando subi el 4th cap lo había escogido, pero bueno, quien sabe, quizas luego haga algo con ese nombre, me encanta, y sobre lo de Moki, bueno, es irremediable que sufra... y con lo que viene no quiero imaginar lo que me haras . pero please, golpeame pero no me dejes de leer  
**Oriko Asakura-Tao Lee.-** Pues esa peli ni la conocía, tendre que verla, gracias por leerme y espero que te haya gustado el chapie  
  
Bien, gracias a tods por lerme los prometo más pronto... nomas necesito hacer 2 actualizaciones que casí acabo  
  
_Ja ne!_


	6. La Primera Salida de Aoi Kaiba

_O.O ¿Creen que algo de Yugioh me pertenece? ¬o¬ Si así fuese no estaría batallando pa comprarme cds para hacer un backup a mi pc... Todo es de Kazuki Takahashi yo solo me saque la fumada historia de debajo de la manga_

**--- Ironía ---**  
_**By.- Gochi Glay Lover**_

**Capitulo 6.- La Primera Salida de Aoi Kaiba**

Sabado, bendito día, las flores parecían más bellas que de costumbre, los pajaros cantaban animosos y cierto rubio de ojos achocolatados despertaba en su confortable cama, la calidez de su cuerpo era acompañada por otra similar proveniente el otro ocupante del lecho, un pequeño cachorro de labrador, de ese color marfileño que los caracterizaba

El rubio se encontro abriendo los ojos, se sentía satisfecho y descansado. Miró su reloj de pared, que marcaba las 8 de la mañana, sonrió feliz mientras de levantaba con cuidado y se estiraba, fue cuando noto movimiento en su cama.

- **Buen día viejo** - le habló al pequeño cachorro que en ese momento se encontraba estirando su gracil cuerpo y le miraba con esos ojos infinitamente azules.

El rubio sonrió, hacía una semana que tenía a su pequeño Aoi, pero esta sería la primera vez que lo sacaría de su habitación.

Si, cierto era que ya antes el pequeño había salido de esta, pero no había sido una experiencia para nada placentera en cambio, esa mañana sería distinto, Jou lo sabía.

Sin perder tiempo tomó al pequeño cachorro en sus brazos recibiendo un pequeño gruñido y salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina

Joey no se soprendio de ver todo el apartamente limpio y con un delicado aroma a nardos, no, por eso los Sabados eran sus días favoritos

- **Buenos días Katsuya **- escuhó que le saludaban y la pulcra silueta de su padre le recibio al voltear.

- **Buen día papá** - respondió Jou antes de depositar a su pequeño Aoi sobre una silla de la cocina y acercarse a la estufa, donde su padre cocinaba.

Jou sonrió mientras vaciaba algo de mezcla en la sarten, en verdad amaba las mañanas de los Sabados, días en los que no iba a trabajar y podía levantarse realmente tarde, bueno, las ocho de la mañana era suficientemente tarde para alguien que día con día se tenía que levantar a las 4:15.

Otras de las cosas que realmente apreciaba de esos días era el hecho de que su padre amanecía sobrio, ya que no gustaba mucho de tomar en Viernes, por lo que era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que Katsuya podía disfrutar de la compañía de su padre, su padre, ese que recordaba de su niñez, ese hombre amable y bondadoso que siempre le procuraba, una visión muy escasa en esos días.

- **Vaya, vaya, ¿Que tenemos aquí? Un pequeño cachorro** - sonrio el padre acercandose a la silla de Aoi, quien por instinto le miro desafiante, aunque algo temeroso - **No tengas miedo pequeño...** - el padre tomo la pequeña placa - **... Aoi Kaiba**

Jou sintio la mirada de su padre y volteo a verle, respondiendo la pregunta no dicha

- **Es en honor a él** - Jou vio contento como su viejo le sonreía de vuelta

- **Bueno pequeño Aoi, aquí esta tu comida** - dijo el hombre dejando sobre la silla un platón de tocino y algunas croquetas, para luego caminar a la estufa y ayudar a su hijo a terminar el desayuno.

A los pocos minutos ambos se encontraban ya desayunando y platicando, como en antaño, Katsuya sonrió feliz, eran esos pequeños momentos los que le daban animos de seguir adelante.

- **Y bien hijo ¿Tienes algún plan para este día?** - pregunto el hombre comiendo ya su cuarto hot cake.

- **Yep, saldre con Yugi y los demas, vamos a ir a dar una vuelta, de hecho, lo hago principalmente para mostrarles a Aoi, aun no les cuento sobre el**

- **Bien, entonces toma, de pasada pagas la luz** - y sacando de su bolsillo un par de billetes, el hombre se puso de pie, levantando su plato - **Ya debo irme a trabajar, que tengas un buen día Katsu**

- **Gracias papá** - respondio Jou sirviendose otro hot cake

Algunos minutos despues, el chico se levanto, lavo su plato y tomo al pequeño Aoi, quien se encontraba explorando la cocina

- **Ven conmigo, ya casi es hora de irnos** - le dijo y el joven casi podía jurar como oyo un leve bufido de desagrado de parte del cachorro, pero por lo feliz que se encontraba en esos momentos no le presto atención

- _All - I - Want is you!!_ - canturreaba Katsuya mientras caminaba hacía su habitación, cosa que no te tomo mucho tiempo, y mientras sacaba algo de un cajón dejo al pequeño Aoi sobre su cama, para casí de inmediato voltear con una vieja toalla en las manos y hablarle al cachorro

- **¡Es hora del baño Aoi!** - Y como si un polvorín se hubiera encendido, el pequeño cachorro pego un salto y comenzó a corretear por la habitación, esquivando al rubio, quien le perseguía de tal manera que parecía un dibujo animado

- **¡Vamos Aoi, no te he dado un baño desde que llegaste, YA APESTAS!** - dijo el rubio, recibiendo como respuesta un fuerte ladrido y una nueva carrera por parte del escurridizo cuadrupedo

- **¡No te me escaparas!** - grito Jou, al tiempo que saltaba para al fin lograr alcanzar al pequeño cachorro, que se movia y deseperaba por escapar mientras ladraba fuertemente y Jou juraba que en vez de ladridos parecían leperadas

Con algo de esfuerzo Katsuya logró tomar la toalla especial que había separado para el perrito, el jabón "_Del Perro Agradecido_" y una esponja sin soltar al cachorro, y a la vez entrar en el baño y cerrarlo para que le pequeño no escapara

Una vez dentro soltó al pequeño quien no había dejado de luchar y tratar de morder

- **Vamos Aoi, ni que te fueras a morir por un baño, es más, para que veas que soy justo, yo también tomare un baño al mismo tiempo** - y sin más comenzó a quitarse la ropa

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Desperto esa mañana al sentir como la cama en la que descansaba se movía, de inmediato comenzó a estirarse y fue cuando una voz le saludo

- **Buen día viejo** - escucho Seto mientras terminaba de estirarse y abría sus ojos azules, enfocandolos en el chico a su lado, Le miro sin tomarle mucha tención, hasta que este dejo salir una bella y genuina sonrisa de felicidad, algo que desconcerto al joven CEO convertido en cachorro de labrador, sobretodo cuando un instinto volvi a dominarle, obligandolo a mover la cola ante tal sonrisa, Seto se reprendió casí de inmediato, pero es no logró que la suave cadencia de su cadera se detuviera, era como si su cerpo tuviera mente propia

Seto ya se encontraba especulando estupidas razones para esa estupida sonrisa y formas de mutilrse su rabo si seguía moviendose cuando sintio como un par de brazos lo levantaban, logrando asustarlo levemente

- "_**Cuidado idiota**_" - gruño y no se soprendió al oír un gruñido en vez de una frase, en realidad que no era un estupido, por lo que se la hacía tonto seguir luchando y enojandose cada vez que escuchaba su "_voz_" o notaba sus "_instintos_" debía encontrar la manera de salir de aquella situación, pero quejandose por un gruñido no le iba a ayudar

Cuando Seto salio de la habitación siendo cargado por el rubio, se sorprendio bastante al ver el lugar tan pulcro como la mejor de las habitaciones de su mansión, eso sin contar el suave aroma de nardos que despedían una delgadas varitas de incienso, estrategiamente ocultas

El joven CEO no pudo dejar de pensar que quizas se habían equivocado de hogar o que esto era un extraño sueño, ya que, en lo que llevaba de "_vivir_" en esa casa, lo unico que alcanzaba a ver por la puerta cada vez que entraba el rubio era una estancia sucia y desordenada

- **Buenos días Katsuya** - Una voz distrajo a Seto, haciendolo voltear hacia la entrada de la cocina, donde un hombre bien arreglado y con traje de oficina y delantal se encontraba, en un principio dudo de quien era, pero de pronto lo supo

- **Buen día papá** - Escucho contestar al chico antes de que este lo dejara en una silla, desde donde vio como Jou se acercaba a la estufa y ahí ambos, padre e hijo comenzaba una conversación que decidio no escuchar, tenía mucha hambre como para intentar poner atención a los Jonouchi

Seto miro a su alrededor, la cocina, al igual que la estancia, lucía limpia y de la estufa se desprendía un dulce olor a hot cakes, miro todo, desde los cuadros de frutas hasta los arboles que danzaban fuera y que la pequeña ventana ocultaban casi por completo

- **Vaya, vaya, ¿Que tenemos aquí? Un pequeño cachorro** - escucho de pronto y observo como ese hombre se acercaba a él, con un platón en las manos, de inmediato recordó lo sucedido días atras y no tardó en ponerse a la defensiva, aunque debía admitir que le temía un poco, despues de todo, en su estado no podia defenderse de alguien así

- **No tengas miedo pequeño...** - le escucho decir y vio como el hombre tomama su reluciente placa - **... Aoi Kaiba**

Seto vio como el hombre volteaba hacia su hijo y como el rubio volteaba y decía

- **Es en honor a él** - El joven CEO se soprendio por ese intercambio, pero pronto su atención fue de nuevo ocupada por el hombre

- **Bueno pequeño Aoi, aquí esta tu comida** - Seto miro el platón que acababan de dejar frente suyo y no pudo evitar que se le hiciera agua la boca al ver el tocino, no podía decir lo mismo de las croquetas, pero debía admitir que no tenía un mal sabor, ademas si no quería morir de hambre debía comerlas y como bien decía el dicho "_Si no puedes vencerlos... unete_"

Sin prestar ya atención a los hombres se puso a comer disfrutando de esa comida que le sabía a dioses, tan entretenido se encontraba comiendo que no presto atención a la conversación que padre e hijo sostenían

Bajandose de la silla tras haber terminado su comida, Seto se dedico a buscar alguna salida y vio con desagrado que la unica puerta de la cocina era la que daba a la estancia

De pronto, sintio de nuevo los brazos de Jou, quien le cargaba de nuevo mientras decía

- **Ven conmigo, ya casi es hora de irnos** - Seto se soprendio, pero pronto supo que haría el rubio, despues de todo a veces era muy predecible, bufó enfadado mientras era conducido hacía la habitación del chico, mientras este cantaba una canción que el conocía, era de un famoso grupo de J-music, aunque en ese momento no recordaba el nombre

Una vez dentro, el rubio cerro la puerta y le dejó sobre la cama, pero no tuvo tiempo de acomodarse, ya que pronto el rubio volteo copn una toalla en la mano, Seto simplemente se espantó

-** ¡Es hora del baño Aoi!** - Escucho Seto como en cama lenta, o eso le pareció a él, ¡No! No se dejaría bañar por el rubio, en definitiva la opción del chico tallandole el cuerpo era una visión terrorifica, así que sin perder tiempo echo a correr, tratando de escpar o al menos de esconderse del chico quien había comenzado a perseguirle, mientras gritaba

- **¡Vamos Aoi, no te he dado un baño desde que llegaste, YA APESTAS! **- Ante esto el CEO se indigno y no pudo evitar gritarle que el siempre había sido mucho más limpio que él, para luego proseguir con su carrera desesperada

-** ¡No te me escaparas!** - escucho Seto y vio con cierto pavor como el rubio le tomaba de la cintura, inmovilizandolo

-** ¡Sueltame estupido Jonouchi! ¡Esta me la pagaras cuando regrese a la normalidad!** - esas y algunas otras cosas gritaba el cachorro, que ante los oídos del chico que hacía casí malabares para recuperar las cosas que se le habían caido en la persecusión se traducían en fuertes ladridos

Una vez en la ducha, Seto al fin se vio libre y de inmediato contemplo la idea de escapar, pero el lugar era demasiado reducido, por lo que tragandose su orgullo, decidio enfrentra la bochornosa situación lo mejor posible, lo que no se esperaba fue lo que salio de los labios del chico segundos despues

- **Vamos Aoi, ni que te fueras a morir por un baño, es más, para que veas que soy justo, yo también tomare un baño al mismo tiempo** - Seto escucho las palabras espantado mientras veía como el rubio ya se había quitado su camisa del pijama y procedía a deshacerse de los pantalones

- **Oh por dios...** - susurro, pero por algun motivo no podía despegar sus azules ojos de la esbelta figura de su nemesis, que en ese momento se encontraba solamente en unos boxers azules con figurillas de los chivos expiatorios en diferentes posiciones tiernas, como durmiendo o saltando una valla, claro que en cualquier otra situación Seto se hubiese burlado como loco del atuendo del rubio, pero en esos momentos su mente solo le decía que no debería estar viendo eso y preguntandose el que había hecho para merecer aquello

Una vez quedo en boxers, el rubio porcedió a aabrir la llave de la ducha y, tras regular el agua y en un movimiento rapido, tomo alpequeño cachorro quien no dejaba de retorcerse

-** ¡No, Sueltame!** - intento zafarse, pero pronto vio que no podría hacer nada, más que abandonar su orgullo y la poca dignidad que le quedaban y dejarse bañar por el bobo

- **Bien Aoi, ¿viste? El agua no es tan mala** - le hablo Jou mientras comenzaba a poner algo de jabón por su espalda y pecho

Seto, por su parte, sufría una terrible lucha interna, por un lado no deseaba ser bañado, ¡Era denigrante!, más aun por el hecho de quien le bañaba era su nemesis, pero, por el otro lado, realmente estaba disfrutando el baño, ya que él, acostumbrado a bañarse casi tres veces diarias, tras haber pasado una semana sin tomar una ducha, se sentía en el cielo... o al menos se sintio así unos segundos, antes de que las activas manos del rubio comenzaran a tocar "_ciertas partes_"

-** ¡¿Que haces estupido?!** - gruño Seto, lo que para el rubio solo sonó como un ladrido que podría jurar reflejaba sorpresa, pero no se inmutó, continuo lavando cada parte del pequeño cachorro, quien comenzaba a moverse de nuevo, intentando zafarse, algo que resultaba inutil

Para cuando se dio cuanta, Seto ya se encontraba envuelto en una toalla, listo para ser secado, sobre un banquillo que había dentro del baño, el sonido del agua lo perturbaba y no era para menos, ya que, a una leve cortina de distancia, se encontraba su nemesis tomando un baño, algo que, realmente le molestaba

El joven CEO aun podía recordar como, tras ser "_enjuagado_" el rubio lo había envuelto de una manea por demas asfixiante, antes de despojarse de la ultima prenda que lo cubría y meterse bajo la regadera que aun corría

"_Esa horrible visión me perseguira de por vida_" penso el joven, tratando inutilmente de desenvolver su cuerpo de esa toalla

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Horror, no lo podía definir de otra manera, aun no lo podía creer, pero sabía que él no le mentiría con algo así, menos en la situación en la que se encontraban, con su hermano desaparecido

Pero ahí estaba, frente a él, su cabello despeinado por la carrera, sus ropas arrugadas y la expresión más lastimera que jamas imagino ver en el activo joven que consideraba como un hermano

- **¿E-es verdad lo que me dices Takuro-san?** - preguntó el pequeño con un claro tinte de miedo en su voz, cosa que el asentimiento de su amigo no hizo nada por calmar, el pequeño miro a su alrededor, estaban solos en el parque, pero con las nuevas revelaciones se sentía nervioso

- **Así es Moku-chan, sabes bien que no te mentiría con algo así, por eso te he citado aquí para avisarte, ya que si me llegan a ver por tu casa, seguro que me encierran, ya que, podría decirse que mi despido no fue en muy buenos terminos**

El chico comprendio las palabras del mayor, aunque en ese justo momento, no le gusto hacerlo, no cuando sus ojos vislumbraron una limosina acercarse

Mokuba de inmediato se movio, de tal manera que Takuro, quien se escondía en unos arbustos, no fuera visto por los ocupantes de esta

-** Debo ir...** - murmuró más para si que para el joven y sin despedirse siquiera partio hacía el automovil, inseguro y temeroso...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El sol que bañaba la tienda Kame era muy reconfortante, tanto para los clientes que jubilosos pasaban de aparardor en aparador, como para el viejo que atendía con velocidad y certeza, cual si tuviese aun 20 años, a los clientes, así también como a la pareja de chicos, quienes desde la cocina, esperaban la visita de sus amigos para partir rumbo al parque

El más alto se encontraba sentado, mientras que el más chicotraía un par de vasos de jugo de naranja a la mesa, donde tomo asiento junto al otro joven, ambos muy similares en aspecto

- **No deben de tardar mucho, ¿cierto Yugi?** - pregunto el alto tomando uno de los vasos y dando un buen trago

- **No Yami, ya pronto llegaran, ademas, recuerda que Jonouchi nos dijo que nos tenía una sopresa** - respondio aquel que se hacía llamar Yugi, antes de acercar su rostro al otro chico y dar un leve beso en los labios ansiosos del otro

Cuando se separaron, una leve risita inundo el lugar, dando a conocer la figura de una chica

- **Anzu** - exclamaron ambos algo apenados, pero la chica solo movio mel brazo dando a entender que le restaba importancia

- **Chicos, ya hemos llegado** - dijo y tras de ella aparecieron Honda, Shizuka, Ryou, Bakura y los egipcios, quienes no bien hubieron entrado tomaron la jarra de jugo y la "_expropiaron_" para si

-** Solo falta Jou** - dijo Yugi feliz, antes de que un carraspeo llamara su atención hacia la puerta, donde un Jou muy radiante saludaba mientras de su mano sostenía una correa, todos miraron como, al final de esta, se encontraba un pequeño cachorro de labrador

- **Amigos, les presento a Aoi, mi mascota**

----------

Bien, se que excusa no tengo, la verdad es que simplemente todo se me junto y no podía terminar este capitulo por mas que quería, aunque bueno, tarde pero seguro, primero en la tumba antes de abandonar una historia, es casi seguro que terminare todas ;)

Ahora si, agradezcamos:

Oriko Asakura-Tao Li.- Buenooo... pues la vida da sorpresas y en este fic veras muchas de estas últimas ) Espero te guste esta capitulito

Yaired.- No se, tal vez, tal vez no... n.n... tu espera y veras

ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL.- Pues eso lo veras cuando ocurra, no te dire que pasara, tu ten confianza y veras que se arma chido )

Kissmy Claw.- Bueno, el anime lo conozco, se sobre los parentezco y me he visto buena cantidad de capitulos y he leido mangas que me ayudan, si te parece distinto, es que me he tomado algunas libertades, para hacerlo un trabajo más mio, por eso es un fic y se le conoce como universo alterno, ya que cambio cosas para adaptarlo a mis deseo, logico sera que no veras a Yami y Yugi como pareja en el anime, ya que Kazuki no lo deseo así, de cualquier manera, gracias por tu apoyo... PD.- Los nombres lo he sacado de la versión japonesa

Malale.- XD Es bueno ver los deseo que tienes hacia los padres, ya que alguna vez sentí eso por ellos n.n En fin, gracias por tus comentarios, que me ayudan a crecer y esforzarme

Guerrera lunar.- Bueno, aun quedan cosas por desentramar y eso de hacerse el muerto XDD es buena, tendre que meterla :D

amyzearing.- Gracias, en verdad que busco esforzarme en este fic, uno de los muchos que tengo ... o.o creo que deberia acabarlos antes de iniciar mas... en fin, me da gusto que te gustara y espero actualizar pronto

Tanuki-chan y Kitsune-kun.- Bueno, aqui un nuevo cap luego de... O.O DIOS MIO! Aproximadamente 3 meses... X3 Me siento mal.... (Se va a un rincon a llorar) Espero me perdonen y me sigan leyendo, y si, Jonou es lindisimo :3

AGUILA FANEL.- Bueno, ya has visto en new cap, espro te haya gustado, espero hacer mas pronto

Akire Rosales.- XD Siempre me divierten sus reviews, claro que les presto el fic, nomas pasen la url de la pag... sobre el yaoi, bueno, si habra, aunque no digo cuando y no, no sera zoofilico ) Gracias por leerme

reidarkangel.- Gracias, pero el nombre salio de una llovia de ideas entre mis lectoras y yop, gracias por leerme y espero te haya gustado este capi

Bien, eso es todo por hoy, esperen mas pronto

JA NE!


	7. Amigos y Noticias

_O.O ¿Creen que algo de Yugioh me pertenece? ¯Si así fuese no estaría batallando pa comprarme cds para hacer un backup a mi pc... Todo es de Kazuki Takahashi yo solo me saque la fumada historia de debajo de la manga_

**Ironía  
_By.- Gochi Glay Lover_**

**Capitulo 7.- Amigos y Noticias**

**- Amigos, les presento a Aoi, mi mascota** - se escucho por todo el lugar, haciendo que cada cabeza que se encontraba en el volteara a ver hacía donde el rubio estaba de pie

De inmediato y como un polvorin recien encendido, Anzu y Shizuka saltaron hacia Jou con la clara intención de tomar entre brazos al bello cachorro, cosa que el rubio no vio llegar hasta que fue demasiado tarde - **¡No lo vayan a...!**

**¡Ay duele! **- gritó muy alto Anzu cuando se encontró que el pequeño perro la había mordido y al parcer muy fuerte ya que había abierto un pequeño corte que sangraba levemente

Todos de inmediato se acercaron, mientras Jou levantaba a Aoi y se disculpaba al mismo tiempo

**Lo siento mucho Anzu, de verdad que lo siento, debi decirles antes que Aoi es algo especial y no deja que cualquiera lo toque** - explico el rubio al tiempo que Yugi traía un pequeño botiquín y Ryou limpiaba la herida con una franela limpia

Mientras, Shizuka miraba entre su amiga y el perrito, el cual lucía una clara expresión de desagrado y cierta satisfacción, algo que extraño a la chica casi tanto como los impresionantes ojos azules que el labrador poseía

Malik y Marik miraban la escena mientras tomaban algo de jugo al lado de Bakura, lo tres se habían acercado para ver, pero fuera de eso no hacían nada por ayudar

Yami, por otro lado, miraba a un muy apenado Jonouchi, el cual no hacia otra cosa que acariciar la cabeza del cachorro

**De veras lo siento chicos... quizas traer a Aoi no fue la mejor de las ideas despues de todo** - dijo muy apenado, pero Yugi, quien llegaba con el botiquin nego con la cabeza

**No te preocupes amigo, no fue tu culpa, como ibas a saber que el perrito iba a reaccionar así** - el chico saco un desinfectante y una bandita para cubrir la pequeña herida que sufrio Anzu, mientras Aoi se había soltado ya del agarre de su amo y se había ido a colocar frente a la puerta de malla mirando hacía fuera

**Y bien¿No piensas decirnos?** - pregunto Shizuka, quien ya se encontraba sentada en la barrita desayunadora

**¿Decirles que?**- pregunto el rubio observando a su hermana

**Pues donde conseguiste al cachorro** - explicó la chica mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa tierna

**¡Ah, eso! Bueno, la verdad es que lo encontre hace poco más de una semana cerca de mi casa, estaba herido, así que lo recogí y lo lleve a mi casa, lo cure y desde entonces lo he tenido en conmigo** - explicó el rubio mirando de reojo a su cachorro, el cual miraba con cierta expresion de aburrimieno hacia afuera a traves de la malla de la puerta

De pronto y antes de que los demas pudieran decir algo, el timbre de un celular resono por el lugar, de inmediato todos los ojos cayeron en las siluetas de los los dos egipcios, observand como Malik contestaba el telefono y tras intercambiar algunas palabras con quien fuese que estuviese del otro lado colgo

**Bueno, creo que deberan disculparnos, pero salio algo imprevisto y debemos partir de inmediato** - hablo Malik a los demas, aunque con cierto fastidio, la verdad sea dicha no gustaba mucho de excusarse con los demas

**Yo los llevare** - anuncio Bakura de pronto, soprendiendo un poco a casi todos los presentes, menos claro a los egipcios y a Ryou, ellos sabían lo poco que el espiritu de la sortija quería estar ahí y que si había una remota posibilidad de escape este la aprovecharia

**Vaya, es una lastima, ojala y que nos reunamos la proxima vez** - hablo Anzu aun tomando con una mano la que tenía lastimada, los demás también se despidieron y pronto el número de personas en la cocina disminuyo, Yugi, aprovechando el repentino silencio que la salida de los chicos había porvocado, aprovecho para hablar

**Y bien¿Cuál es el plan?** - todos voltearon a ver al pequeño y recordaron de pronto el porque de su reunión

**Es verdad, aún no decidimos a donde ir** - exclamo Honda quien se encontraba sentado junto a su novia, Shizuka, junto a la barra desayunadora, mientras, Anzu, Jou, y Yami asentian a la afirmación del moreno

**¿Qué les parece un pic-nic?** - pregunto Shizuka alegremente, pensando que ir al cine u otro lado significaba excluir a su hermano y su nueva mascota

**¡Es una excelente idea Shizuka!** - grito emocionada Anzu colgandose del brazo de Ryou, quien se sonrojo levemente, al mismo tiempo los demás daban su aprovación a la idea

**Bien, entonces hay que preparar bocadillos** - Yugi hablo poniendose de pie y junto con su Yami y los demas se acercaron al refrigerador y las alacenas para sacar lo necesario, todos menos Jou, quien se acerco a la puerta y por instinto se inco para acariciar a su perro, el cual casi sin notarlo se recargo a la sensación de calidez que la ya familiar mano le prodigaba

**Hermano...** - escucho Jou detras suyo y observo como su hermana se acercaba a su lado y se incaba junto a el

**Sis...** - hablo el rubio al tiempo que su mano se posaba en la parte trasera de la oreja de Aoi, algo que hacía al rubio sentirse muy bien

**¿Como te encuentras?** - pregunto la chica y Jou solo sonrio de manera indescriptible, mientras que con un movimiento de su mano libre daba a entender que se encontraba bien

**No te preocupese sis, estoy bien** - hablo el rubio, tras lo cual se puso de pie y despues de una leve caricia al cabello de la chica, se encamino rumbo hacía los demás, quienes ya se encontraban preparando los bocadillos de carnes frías

La chica vio como su hermano se levantaba y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, fue cuando algo llamo la atención de Shizuka, la cual con cuidado acerco la mano y cuidado de no incitar al pequeño cachorro, levanto la pequeña pero elegante placa, en la cual brillaba en relieve del mismo color platinado que esta, el nombre del cachorro... luego, los ojos de la chica se toparon con los azules del animal, el cual la miro entre desafiante y aburrido, Shizuka solo miro al animal y se puso de pie, observando desde su posición a su hermano, quien untaba mayonesa a un pan, mientras reía ante sepa dios que y de sus labios escapo un leve susurro que nadie, salvo el animal, escucho

**- ... Oh, Jou...**

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

Sin duda el camino no fue agradable, mucho menos el saber hacía donde se dirigían, pero el hecho de estar afuera, recibiendo los calidos rayos del sol en su cuerpo y la refrescante brisa agitar su pelaje, le hacían olvidar casi todo el mal humor que lleno su ser cuando escucho de los labios del rubio que irian de paseo con su amigo Yugi

En cuanto ambos hubieron pisado el lugar, toda mirada se centro en ellos, de inmediato Seto sintio que todos le miraba cual bicho raro y se molesto, aun más cuando las dos chicas del grupo se abalanzaron hacía el, casi por instinto se hizo para atras y adquirio una pose de defensa que las torpes chicas no supieron reconocer

Tarde vino la advertencia del rubio y es que Seto, quien no pensaba dejarse tocar por tan estupidas niñas, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad lanzo una mordida que fe a parar efectivamente a la mano de la torpe chica Soy-amiga-de-todos-Mazaki

Casi en cuanto el grito lleno el lugar se sintio levantado por unos brazos ya familiares. Con cierto deleite Seto observo como la chica sufría mientras Yugi iba a buscar lo que seguramente sería el botiquin, mientras todos se acercaban a ver en que podían ayudar, el CEO escucho al rubio disculparse y por alguna razón sintio un leve sentimiento de culpa

"_Tonterias..._" penso el joven convertido en perro y de un salto bajo de los brazos de Jou, acercandose a la puerta donde se dedico a observar el exterior. Poca atencion presto el chico a lo que hablaban los demás ocupantes de la habitación, y salvo cuando salieron los Ishtar y el espiritu de la sortija, nada interrumpio su meditación

Se mantuvo todavia un rato así, hasta que el ya conocido toque de el rubio se hizo presente, por instinto seto se dejo acariciar y recrgo más su cabeza a la calidez el toque

Fue cuando otra presencia llego a su lado que el joven convertido en perro presto atención a lo que ocurria en la estancia, y mientras que el resto de los jovenes se desvivia en preparar bocadillos, la hermana de Jou se había agachado a su lado y había entablado un breve conversación con el rubio, el cual, tras responder una pregunta que el CEO no escuho, se puso de pie y salio rumbo a la mesa

Seto siguio con la mirada al chico, hasta que una mano en su placa le distrajo, de inmediato observo a la chica quien le veía entre soprendida y triste, para luego levantarse y mirar a su hermano rubio

**... Oh, Jou...** - exclamo ella y Seto se extraño un poco de esto, casi por inercia se giro a ver al chico, peguntandose el porque de la pena de la hermana

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una cosa fue haber oído que había vuelto, pero una muy distinta era el verlo en carne y hueso frente a el, como hacía años, con ese semblante que lo caracterizaba: frío, calculador y malvado

**¿No me saludas..."_hijo_"?** - escucho el pequeño de alborotada cabellera viendo como el hombre le miraba desde la silla principal en el que solo horas atras fuera el despacho de Seto. Mokuba, aun asustado, se acerco lentamente hacía el hombre, antes de hacer una leve reverencia

**Buen día** - saludo temeroso, aun con le miedo desbordando en cada poro, por otro lado, el hombre solo sonrio despectivo, antes de encender un puro y tras darle una o dos aspiraciones, miro al chico frente a el con una falsa sonrisa condolida

**Oh Mokuba, me parecio escuchar que el pequeño Seto ha desaparecido... en verdad que es una lastima** - murmuro lo último de ta manera, que al pequeño de negra cabellera no le quedo duda de que Gozanburo tenía algo que ver con todo

De pronto, unos golpes a la puerta anunciaron al hombre que la visita que había estado esperando ya e encontraba ahí, apagando el puro, el CEO se puso de pie y tras acercarse al niño, lo tomo de la cabellera y con cierta rudeza lo encamino a la puerta

**Ahora vete, tengo asuntos pendientes que atender** - y sin más dejo salir al chico y recibio con una sonrisa completamente falsa a los reporteros del noticiario "_Black & White_" que venían a hacer una entrevista...

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

La suave brisa jugaba con los cabellos de los chicos, quienes en ese momento se dedicaban a pasar un rato sin preocupaciones en el viejo y algo abandonado parque hundido de la ciudad, y mientras Yami, Yugi y Anzu se encontraban arreglando todo para comer, Honda coqueteaba con Shizuka, quien, algo preocupada, observaba como su hermano se encontraba recargado en un arbol charlando con Ryou mientras acariciaba el pelaje de su mascota... Aoi Kaiba...

Solo ella se había detenido para leer la pequeña y brillante placa que contenía el nombre del cachorro y solo ella realmente comprendía la magnitud de lo que significaba... de hecho, Shizuka estaba convencida que ni su hermano lo sabía del todo

**¿En que piensas Shizuka?** - pregunto Honda al ver que la chica no le prestaba del todo atención

**No, en nada importante Hiroto** - respondio ella recargandose un poco en los hombros del chico, el cual al sentir el contacto se emociono de sobremanera y de inmediato paso un brazo alrededor de la chica

Mientras, Jou y Ryou platicaban de trivialidades, el más pequeño barajando sus mazo de cartas, mientras sacaba una u otra baraja nueva y las mostraba a su amigo

**¡A comer!** - anuncio Anzu y todos se acercaron al pequeño mantel, donde ya Yami y Yugi había servido los platos y el pequeño se encontraba sintonizando una estación de radio que tuviera música entretenida

**¡Que bien, muero de hambre!** - exclamo Jou acercandose al mantel con Aoi en brazos el caul se movio hasta que logro zafarse y se encamino trotando ligeramente hacía las raices del arbol más cercano, donde podía escuchar todo lo que sucedía pero no era molestado

Mientras tanto Yugi seguía cambiando de estación, hasta que de pronto llego a una que llamo la atención de todos

**¡Espera Yugi! Dejale ahí** - pidio Jou al escuchar las primeras palabras, todos atentos

"_Nos encontramos aquí, en Kaiba Corp. desde donde les tenemos noticias exclusivas y de último momento Aquí, frente a nosotros se encuentra quien hasta el momento se creía desaparecido o muerto..._" Ante este comentario, todos los chicos se miraron y una sonrisa aparecio en algunos de ellos, pensando en queKaiba al fin habpia sido encontradoo eso fue hasta que la narración continuo "_...El empresario Gozaburo Kaiba, quien según nos cuenta, ha estado en estado de amnesia desde el tragico accidente de la caida..._"

El silencio que siguio a la noticia fue extraño, de segundo plano alcanzaban a escuchar a los niños y familias que jugaban por le parque, pero en el grupo, nadie decía nada, ya todos conocian ese nombre y sabían lo que significaba..

De pronto, el sonido de fuertes ladridos y gruñidos rompio el silencio, todo voltearon a ver como el pequeño cachorro de Jou ladraba, gruñia y agredía a la pequeña radio, para de pronto intentar salir corriendo, siendo detenido a medio camino por la larga correa que aun estaba atada a un arbol

**Aoi ¿Qué te pasa?** - pregunto Jou poniendose de pie para tratar de cargar al perrito, quien no paraba de ladrar y gruñir...

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

Se alejo al oír que ya todo estaba listo para comer, no es que no quisiera probar un bocado, al contrario, toda la comida lucía muy buena, pero el necesitaba algo de espacio, se sentía molesto de ver y sentir sus instintos traicionar su mente

Toda la bendita mañana se la había pasado en los brazos del perro ese, siendo acariciado y mimado... y lo peor del caso es que le había encantado

Se echo bajo la sombra de un arbol cercano viendo pasar el tiempo, cuando a los pocos minutos, Motou sintonizo una estación de radio que daba una noticia sobre su compañia, casi de inmediato se puso de pie, para poder escuchar mejor las noticias, peo cual sería su sopresa al escuchar lo que el aparato dejaba salir... Gozaburo... de vuelta...adueñandose de SU compañia

No espero mucho, pronto se sintio molesto, preocupado, desesperado, un sin fin de emociones desfilaban por su caotica mente, lo cual le hizo actuar de la unica manera que en ese momento llego a su mente, gritar

**- Pero es que se han vuelto locos! Como es posible que ese bastardo siga con vida? Si le llega a poner una mano encima a Mokuba juro que...** - y así muchas otras amenazas y maldiciones salieron de su boca incluso cuando se sintio cargado por un par de brazos que le habían interrumpido su huida...

Mokuba estaba en peligro... lo necesitaba, y el... el era un perro labrador...

****

Listo, increible o no, otro capitulo esta terminado, la verdad es que ni cara tengo para disculparme con ustedes, quienes me leen y han leido, solo tengo un par de noticas

**_1.- No, no abandonare el fic_**

**_2.- Ya tengo de nuevo pc propia, con lo que espero tener mas oportunidad de actualizar_**

Bueno, ahora, agradezcamos reviews

**Rei dark angel**.- Thanks por tu opinion, si el nombre realmente me gusto, me alegra que tb a los demas

**AGUILA FANEL**.- Pues no fue pronto, pero continue, disculpa la tardanza

**HYDESITA**.- Jou desnudo... OoO! n.n en fin, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo

**Akire Rosales**.- Pues se te hizo una escena así :) grax por leer mi fic

**Kida Luna**.- Vaya... cambiaron de nick n.n Pues si, sufrio un poco, pero el mismo sabia que ya necesitaba baño

**Tanuki-chan y Kitsune-kun**.- Gracis por su comprension y por seguir leyendo, solo espero que este capitulo no les haya decepcionado

**Forfirith-Greenleaf**.- Gracias por leer, espero y que lo sigas haciendo a pesar de mis actualizaciones algo lentas

Bueno, es todo por ahora, peo no desesperen, que espero tener una nueva actualización muy pronto

_**BYES!**_

****

**_Nota: este cap va dedicado a my lill' Kitty, quien me dedico uno hace unos dias n.n THANKSSS!_**


	8. Reminicencias

O.O ¿Creen que algo de Yugioh me pertenece? ¯Si así fuese no estaría batallando pa comprarme cds para hacer un backup a mi pc... Todo es de Kazuki Takahashi yo solo me saque la fumada historia de debajo de la manga 

Ironía -  
By.- Gochi Glay Lover

Capitulo 8.- Reminicencias

Ya era tarde, o al menos eso parecia, la verdad no le importaba, para el, todo rastro de sol se borro cuando, hacía poco más de una semana, su hermano, su único familiar con vida, su sustento, practicamente su padre, había desaparecido misteriosamente al asistir a una junta a la Gackt Tower, torre de juntas principal de la afamada compañia Digital Graphics, filial de Kaiba Corporation y una de las empresas más importantes de la ciudad...

Miro cansinamente por la ventana como el atardecer teñia con sus últimos rayos los jardines frondosos de su hogar... un hogar que, si lo pensaba detenidamente, no le pertenecia en lo absoluto, despues de todo el ni siquiera era un Kaiba, o al menos ya no se sentia así...

Un Kaiba... - murmuro por lo bajo, reflexionandolo, era verdad, el no era un Kaiba, aunque todo documento legal con cual contaba así lo estipulaba... "Mokuba Kaiba"...

Pero la verdad es que ya ni el mismo sabía que era... durante mucho tiempo, para ser exactos antes de esa tarde, el se considero un Kaiba, orgulloso del nombre que portaba, henchido de orgullo y felicidad e incluso, algunas veces de una absurda arrogancia... y es que¿Quién no desearia ser un Kaiba? Con la fama, la fortuna y el prestigio que esto conllevaba

Otro suspiro escapo de sus labios, mientras las extrañas formas alargadas que eran las sombras de los perenes arboles que adornaban el lugar captaban su atención levemente, casi por nada de tiempo, regresandolo pronto a sus meditaciones

Yo... yo no deseo ser un Kaiba... - hablo bajo, como desahogando algo que siempre guardo... y era verdad, durante su infancia el no fue un Kaiba, pero fue feliz... en cierta manera, el no sabía lo que era, ya que no podía, por más que lo intentase, recordar que era... de hecho, ni su propio hermano lo consiguio... o al parecer no lo intento... o... quizas siempre lo supo, pero al parecer se avergonzaba tanto, que preferia dejarlo atras, dejar todo su pasadao atras y empezar desde cero... como un Kaiba, borrando sus recuerdos, negando sus sentimientos, reprimiendo sus emociones para ser eso que siempre odio... un ente vacio, un recipiente que solo servia para llenar de más fortuna a la ya de por si millonaria empresa que era Kaiba Corp.

Y lo sabía, sabía el motivo por el que su hermano decidio dar la espalda a quien era y convertirse en la maquina produce dinero que era... o que fue hasta el día de su desaparición... El... el y la venganza... así era... su hermano había cambiado todo cuanto era y tenía con tal de darle lo mejor y asegurarle una buena educación y sustento y Mokuba estaba agradecido y hasta un poco avergonzado, pero el sabía que no tda la culpa recaia en el, sino que también en la sed de venganza de su hermano...

A ellos, tras la trágica muerte de unos padres que no recordaba del todo, los habían abandonado tras arrebatarles su casa y herencia y los habían dejado en un humilde y hasta algo deprimente orfanato, pero, mientras Mokuba pasaba los días tratando de ser feliz con lo que tenía y disfrutar de la compañia de su hermano y los demás chicos, su hermano solo se centraba en algo hacer pagar a esos tíos suyos, que los dejaron en la calle, quedandose ellos con su dinero y casa, que si bien no era mucho, era lo normal, lo que ambos querían y lo justo que necesitaban

Y aunque en el exterior, su hermano seguía siendo el mismo niño alegre y algo preocupón, Mokuba sabía que en interior, algo había cambiado... y es que todo lo referente a la muerte de sus padre y el subsecuente abandono en el orfanato, habían hecho madurar un poco al candido niño de 10 años, que en esos momentos de lo menos que debía preocuparlo eran conflictos familiares...

Por eso lo hizo, por esos motivos retó ese funesto día a un juego de ajedrez al CEO de Kaiba Corp, Gozaburo Kaiba, de quien nunca supo el porque eligio ese humilde orfanato para buscar a su nuevo heredero... Mokuba se decía que fue el cruel destino, su hermano, la señora suerte.

Y lo consiguio, sin mucho esfuerzo y sacando a relucir su enorme intelecto vencio al CEO y campeón de ajedrez, ganandose su adopción, pero perdiendo su libertad, al menos la suya

Juntos pasaron crueles años bajo el techo de la mansión Kaiba, los de Mokuba menos trágicos que los de su hermano fisicamente, pero mentalmente... mentalmente, iguales, el pequeño observo, con ojos incredulos e incapaz de hacer nada, como ese hombre... "su nuevo padre"... marchitaba lo ultimo de humanidad que quedaba en su hermano, y lo reemplazaba por un vacio y una necesidad malsana de ser el mejor

Pero, no todo fue sombra, ya que, justo cuando Mokuba no podía más, Gozaburo desaparecio de sus vidas, regresandoles algo de la paz que años atras perdieron... paz que ahora y desde hacía una semana había abandonado al menor de los Kaiba

Las sombras se habían apoderado ya de los jardines y de la mansión en si, pero una luz se pudo ver a lo lejos, entrar por el enrejado y dirigirse velóz a la entrada de la casa, pero en ese momento no le importo, sabía quien era, y que debía de temer, pero su tristeza era tal, que una sombra de cansada apatía se había apoderado se el

No supo cuanto tiempo paso con la mente en blanco, tras haberse pasado una tarde meditando y recordando, que, cuando el sonido de golpeteos en su puerta, seguidos por un leve "Amo Mokuba, el amo Kaiba le espera en la sala de entrenamiento" ni siquiera se preocupo, y tras un "Ire ensegida" se puso de pie, cerro la ventana, corrio las cortinas y en medio de la oscuridad susurro levemente

Seto... ¿Donde estas?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Camino cargandolo, ya era tarde y pronto oscurecería, y de no ser por la noticia el hacía tiempo que estuviese en su hogar, disfrutando de un descando antes de la poco esperada "junta sabatina" protagonizada por su padre y sepa dios quien más, para jugar y beber en su casa

Pero ahora y tras haber pasado toda una tarde discutiendo con sus amigo acerca de que podían hacer para ayudar al pequeño Mokuba, Jou se dirigia a trote ligero con el pequeño Aoi entre sus manos el cual dormia un sueño intranquilo

La verdad era, que el mismo había tenido que llevarlo a un veterinario que había cerca de la plaza para que lo tranquilizaran, y es que, desde que escucharan la noticia, el pequeño cachorro no había parado de gruñir, ladrar e intentar huir, como si necesitara estar en otro sitio

Jou se miro el brazo y noto el vendaje que lo cubría, suspiro, aun le dolia un poco... el pequeño Aoi le había mordido mientras inentaba zafarse de su fuerte agarre, mientras lo sostenia en la veterinaria

El rubio aun no se explicab del todo el comportamiento de su perro, pero según el veterinario, todo se debía a un fuerte shock, un susto.

Subio las escaleras y procurando no hacer rudio entro a su casa, que para su suerte, se encontraba vacia, por lo que, tras una rápida visita a la cocina, se encerro en su habitación con llave, lo que menos quería en ese momento, era ver a su padre y sus amigos beber hasta la embriaguez, como cada sabado desde que su madre los abandonase.

Con cuidado coloco a su cachorro sobre la cama y se cambio de ropa a una más fresca para dormir, aunque aún no tuviera sueño, por lo que simplemente se recosto de lado, mirando a Aoi, su respiración era rápida y algo entrecortada, gruñidos escapaban de su hocico y sus parpados se movían ocasionalmente, para cualquiera era obvio que el perro tenía una pesadilla

Jou suspiro y acaricio el terso pelaje de su mascota, notando que, aunque en muy pequeña medida, se tranquilizaba

Y así, guiado por una paz que hacía tiempo no experimentaba, se dejo llevar por el sentimiento de tranquilidad que poco a poco se fue apoderando de el, olvidandose de toda preocupación, del interminable vicio de su padre, de que mañana temprano tenía que ir a entregar periodicos, del problema de Mokuba, del inquieto sueño de Aoi... de todo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se estiro, aun con el sueño escrito de cada parte de su rostro, mientras que, por costumbre, se acurruco más en el calor proveniente de aquel cuerpo con el cual compartía el lecho

Unos brazos fuertes le cubrieron y un leve suspiro de lo que podía decir era felicidad y paz escapo de sus labios, era temprano, ya que los rayos del astro rey aun no se colaban por las rendijas de las persianas y además era domingo

Generalmente, cualquier otro domingo se habría extrañado de levantarse a esas horas, despues de todo el domingo era el día en que generalmente nadie trabajaba y, para su suerte, la tienda abria más tarde que cualquier otro día, pero ese domingo era... diferente, no había dormido casi nada

Y aunque ya antes se había desvelado, o bien, ocupado sus horas de sueño en algo más... productivo, en esta ocasión era distinto

Dcidido a que no enía caso permanecer más tiempo en cama, ya que no lograría volver a dormirse, se desenredo de esos brazos, cuidando de no despertar a su acompañante y se levantó

Miro a su cama, donde la figura de su pareja descansaba con cierta paz, al igual que el no había dormido mucho y es ahora, con pequeñas ojeras dibujadas bajo sus bellos ojos, que al fin lograba descansar

Abos se habían quedado despiertos mucho tiempo, tratando en sus mentes de buscar una solución al nuevo problema que se presentaba ante ellos y, para su mala fortuna, no se les había ocurrido nada, por lo que, cerca de las 3:30 de la madrugada, decidieron que ya era hora de descansar, acordando que un cerebro cansado no les brindaría ninguna respuesta satisfactoría

Por eso se extrañaba que, siendo apenas las 5:15 de la mañana ya estuviera en pie y sin sueño.

Con la soltura que te brinda el conocer tu hogar de pies a cabeza, se encamino al armario y saco unos jeans y una camiseta sin mangas, y tras tomar una toalla y unos boxers se encamino a la ducha, se daría un largo baño y esperaría qeu el estres y la tensión de los ultimos días desapareciera de sus organismo

Hacía poco más de una semana su vida era la más normal y sin preocupaciones que un chico de 17 años pudiera tener, tenía un hogar, dulce hogar, sus notas eran muy buenas en la escuela, era en cierta forma popular y, ademas, tenía un abuelo que le quería y un novio el cual le adoraba, si a eso le sumaba los amigos y la buena solvencia economica, no podía pedir nada más.

Y sin embargo, hacía solo una semana que ocurrio algo que nadie esperaba, pero que el, siendo en cierta forma "amigo" resintio más

Seto kaiba, CEO de la prestigiada Kaiba Corporation, compañero de clases, rival en batallas y una persona que parecia todopoderosa e inamovible, había desaparecido, sin dejar la más minima huella. Para muchos, como para su amigo Honda o la mayoría de sus compañeros de clases, la noticia no había sido más que un escandalo más, pasando al olvido a los dos días y el mismo debía admitir que en un principio no le dio tanta importancia, despúes de todo, era Seto Kaiba, no deberían tardar en encontrarle, si es que no era un truco publicitario más. Pero los días pasaron y el CEO no aparecía

Se dejo llevar por el cosntante fluir del agua sobre su cuerpo, intentando buscar solucio a sus problemas, que, aunque no eran suyos directamente, si lo eran por amistad, amistad a Mokuba, el hermano de Seto y amistad al mismo CEO, aunque esta no fuera del todo reciproca

La desaparición de Seto Kaiba y la subsecuente aparición de Gozaburo Kaiba, antiguo dueño de la empresa, eran cosas que aun giraban en su mente cuando abandono la ducha y salio ya vestido

Sus amatistas se toparon de inmediato con un par de ojos similares a los suyos, que le miraban desde el lecho

Buenos días Yugi - escucho que le saludaba su pareja, quien seguía recostado en la cama y le miraba con sumo amor y respeto, esa mirada que las parejas consiguen tras años de convivencia y cuidado, aunque ellos como tal llevaban relativamente muy poco

Buen día Yami - saludo de vuelta, mientras se acercaba a la cama y le daba un beso de buenos días

¿Aún preocupado? - pregunto Yami, mientras se sentaba y acomodaba sus despeinado cabello

Algo... pobre Mokuba - hablo Yugi, mirando a su novio, quien era más alto que el, de hecho, el mismo parecía un chico de 15 años y su Yami lucía mayor de 17, por lo que, la gente que les veía por la calle, seguro pensaba eran hermanos, despúes de todo, eran muy similares

Lo se, pero no hay mucho que podemos hacer - le recordo Yami al más pequeño, era verdad, ambos sabían que Gozaburo no era una buena persona y que si Seto les parecia un ogro muchas de las ocasiones, todos sabían que la causa de eso fue Gozaburo, qien le maltrato y lo convirtio en un ente frío y calculador, un as de los negocios, un genio financiero, pero nulo en relacionmes afectivas... o humanas, en todo caso

Si, te entiendo - contesto el menor acariciando la mejilla de su novio, antes de ponerse de pie y anunciar que iría a preparar el desayuno

Te alcanzo en un momento amor, solo me doy una ducha rápida

Yugi asintio y bajo las escaleras, la casa aún estaba sumida en la ocuridda y apenas se comenzaban a vislumbrar las luces del alba al despuntar veladas por negras nubes de tormenta, que presagiaban un domingo en casa

Y el pequeño Yugi Motou se juraba a si mismo, hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a Mokuba y encontrar la manera de dar con el paradero de Seto, por el bien del pequeño y en nombre de su amistad... el problema era, que no tenía idea de como hacerlo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lo veía, una y otra vez en su mente, incapaz de detenerlo, sabúa lo que era, un sueño... no, una pesadilla, una horible pesadilla que penso jamas tener, pero ahí estab, de pie en sus cuatro patas, tan pequeño como un animal, observando impotente como ese ser, aquel que penso jamas volver a ver, se encontraba frente a el, con su mirada de superioridad y su sonrisa burlona, esa que usas cuando sabes que tienes todas las cartas para ganar

Pero su mirada no estaba fija en el, no, al contrario, parecía invisible, sus mirada se encontraba enfocada en otro lugar, o mejor dicho en otra persona

Su hermano, Mokuba

Su pequeño hermano, la razón de sus esfuerzos y constantes desvelos, su única familia, ahí, con os ojos llenos de lagrimas, sus mejillas laceradas y su cuerpo encogido por el dolor

Grito, intento por todos los medio detener esa tortura tan familiar en su memoria, pero no podía moverse y de sus labios solo salían gruñidos y sonidos irreconocibles, al menos para un humano

De pronto, la habitación se lleno de una intensa luz y las paredes reflejaron su imagen... la de un perro, un cachorro de labrador color marfil

Se asusto, no había nada que pudiera hacer, el cruel e incomprensible destino le había hecho una jugarreta del peor tipo, aun no tenía idea de como rayos había terminado así y tampoco tenía idea de como regresar a la normalidad, no tenia idea de nada..

Su mente, acostumbrada a tener todas las respuestas, se sentía atrapada, sofocada¿Como había sido posible que durante casi una semana se acostumbrara a su nueva condición a tal grado de olvidarse de la situación de Mokuba?

Los reflejos de las paderes le miraban con tal intensidad que pronto se sintio intimidado, él, el poderosos Seto Kaiba se sentía al borde del llanto, mientras escuchaba como una y otra vez voces desconicidas se burlaban de el

De pronto, un fuerte ruido le sobresalto, haciendolo despertar de su pesadilla, se encontraba solo, era temprano, ya que aun no amanecía del todo y nubes negras se cerbían sobre la ciudad, contrastando enormemente con el soleado día de ayer

Ya los rayos comenzaban a llenar el cielo, mientras las gruesas gotas de lluvia rebotaban en el cristal de la ventana de la habitación de Jou, aunque el CEO convertido en cachorro no las noto, ya que gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, o al menos lo intentaban, ya que los lagrimales de un perrro eran distintos a los humanos

"Mokuba.." penso mientras intentaba contener su ira y tristeza... "Te prometo, que encontrare la manera y te sacare de ese infierno"

Y mientras un solitario rayo era testigo de su solemne promesa, afuera eran pocas las personas que andaban por las calles en una tormenta así... y sin embargo, el destino había decidido dar otro giro inesperado...

Bueno, he aqui otro capitulo, algo... diferente a como he estado manejando la historia hasta ahora, es dedir, menos dialogos y más narración, en lo personal, me gusta de ambas formas, pero senti que este capitulo quedaba mejor así

¿Vieron? ya me tarde menos en actualizar, esperemos que siga así, que en el prox cap tengo algo planeado que se les gustara... bueno, a mi me gusta y eso que aun no lo desarrollo del todo en mi mente n.n

En fin, agradezcamos reviews de esta gente bonita que aun no me olvida

Forfirith-Greenleaf.- Bueno, creo que esta vez no demore tanto y bueno... Shizuka algo sabe y eso que ni el mismo Jou lo sabe X3 Gracias por seguir leyendo, me das animos de seguir escribiendolo

milharu.- Bueno, tu deseo concedido, he aqui una nueva actualización

Ishida Rio.- Si, muchas preguntas, pero paciencia, que poco a poco ire desvelando cosas... y entramando algunas más

ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL.- Bueno, si, los amigos intentaran ayudar a Mokie, como ya di pistas en este cap, sobre lo demás, tendras que esperar y ver

shirachan.- Gracias por leer, he aquí otro capitulito, ojala y te haya gustado

Tanuki-chan y Kitsune-kun.- Bueno, ya habeis visto qua Yami y Yugi estan juntos, no worries, no los separare, que aunque son parte importante del fic, no lo son tanto n.nU. Si, lo de la mordida a Anzu hasta a mi me gusto y eso que yo la planee X3

Kida Luna.- Pues no andaba muerto, al menos no aquí, gracias por leerme n.n

Rei Dark Angel.- Sorry por mi tadanza, ojala y te alla gustado este new chap

Akire Rosales.- Ya lo lei, al menos el primer cap, se ve muy bueno, prometo que cuando termine de leerlo dejo un reviews, en verdad me encanto n.n

Bueno, se cuidan y nos vemos pronto byees!


	9. Instintos y Sentimientos

O.O ¿Creen que algo de Yugioh me pertenece? ¬o¬ Si así fuese no estaría batallando pa comprarme cds para hacer un backup a mi pc... Todo es de Kazuki Takahashi yo solo me saque la fumada historia de debajo de la manga

--- Ironía -  
By.- Gochi Glay Lover

Capitulo 9.- Instintos y sentimientos

La lluvia era fuerte, intensa y algo impredecible. Por momentos su furia crecia al extremo de impedir la visibilidad a mas de un par de metros, para luego suavizarse lo suficiente como para pensar que en segundos acabaría.

La suerte fue que esta tormenta sucedio en domingo a muy temprana hora, por lo que la gran mayoría no se vio afectado.

No así el joven quien corriendo y cubriendo su carga con una gruesa bolsa, corrían lo más que su piernas daban, yendo de casa en casa entregando los diarios directamente a los dueños, para que así no se mojaran. Normalmente a esa hora ya habría acabado de entregar su carga, pero ese día muchos de los repartidores habían faltado, así que los pocos que habían llegado al trabajo se habían dividido la carga y Jou, siendo de los mas grandes tomo una carga mayor.

- Maldito clima - se quejo al tiempo que tocaba otra puerta y esperaba, a los pocos segundos abrio un hombre de aspecto bonachon y el rubio de inmediato cambio su actitud malumorada a una brillante y despreocupada sonrisa

- Buen día señor, vengo entregando el diario - saludo al tiempo que sacaba un ejemplar y lo extendía al hombre, quien le regreso la sonrisa

- Oh, muchas gracias muchacho - y sin más el chico se alejo no sin antes hacer una pequeña reverencia, aun tenía suficiente carga como para detenerse a charlar, además, comenzaba a sentir un leve sopor y cansancio

"Endemoniada lluvia" pensó y comenzó a correr rumbo a la siguiente casa

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las gruesas gotas cubrían su cuerpo, estaban heladas y el hecho de estar recostado sobre una fría banca no ayudaba a aminorar la sensación

Hacía días que ese lugar se había convertido en su refugio y esta lluvia era lo que menos necesitaba en su situación

En un vano esfuerzo por alejar el frío, apreto más su gabardina completamente empapada contra su piel, logrando solo que un nuevo escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal

Desde su posición observó como eran pocas las almas, ya fuese en auto o no, que se aventuraban a salir en tremenda tormenta

Un pensamiento ocioso danzó por su cabeza, si otra fuera su situación, el sería una de esas "locas" almas que se aventuraban a salir bajo semejante clima, pero ahora, que toda su vida había cambiado, no era más que un hombre sin dinero y sin esperanza, viviendo de lo poco que rescataba de los restaurantes y la pobre limosna que conseguia

El sonido fuerte de un trueno le estremecio logrando al fin ponerlo de pie, no tenia caso seguir intentado lograr un sueño que parecia no querer venir, además, a traves de las pesadas nubes ya se alcanzaba a distinguir al astro rey, aunque la lluvia seguia igual de implacable.

Se sentó y luego de unos segundos camino rumbo a un pequeño techito de una tienda que no abría aun, ahi se quito la gabardina y con cierto esfuerzo, por la piel de la misma, la exprimio lo mejor que pudo, echo para atras su cabello empapado y volvio a colocarse la prenda, casi por inercia miro su reloj, que al estar completamente mojado ya no funcionaba, rió y justo cuando estaba por dejarse caer vio algo que llamó su atención

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Abrio los ojos ante el inconfundible sentimiento del dolor, de inmediato salto de su cama y se encontro con una imagen que jamas espero, frente a el y con un cigarro encendido se encontraba su padrastro, mirada de superioridad y risa ironica

- Despierta niño, es hora del entrenamiento de la mañana - hablo tirando el cigarro y pisandolo, para luego salir no sin antes recordarle que le esperaba en cinco minutos en la sala de entrenamiento.

Al verlo salir solto un suspiro y miro con cierto dolor la marca de quemadura que había en su cuello a traves del espejo, mientras imagenes del día anterior se arremolinaban en su mente... ya antes tenía una idea de lo el "entrenamiento" trataba, pero una cosa era tratar de interpretar lo que escuchaba detras de la puerta y lo poco que su hermano le conto y una muy diferente el vivirlo en carne propia, el sentir el dolor, y la desesperación

Recordaba como el hombre le había llamado a esa sala y que, cuando entro, se encontro con una mesa, y una silla, una pequeña lampara y un monton de libros, su "padre" de pie junto a la mesa con una fusta en su diestra y un cigarro en su boca

De inmediato le sentó y tras abrir varios libros comenzo la tortura...

El solo recordar ls quemaduras, los golpes y el dolor hacía que cristalinas lagrimas salieran de los bellos amatistas que el pequeño tenia por ojos, mientras con celeridad se vestia, mientras el pensamiento de escapar o dejarse llevar le asaltaba... y eso que solo había tenia una sesión

Ahora comprendía porque Seto siempre estaba a la hora exacta en la sala y por que no se quejaba, un solo signo de desobediencia y la tortura empeoraba...

Salio de su habitación en un minuto y camino con recelo los pocos metros que separaban su habitación de la sala de entrenamiento... una sala que había permanecido sellada el tiempo que su hermano fue el amo y señor de esa mansión y que sin embargo, ahora estaba de nuevo abierta... y lista.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dio vueltas en la habitación, cual si fuese un león enjaulado, aunque cabía decir que no era muy alejada la comparación, se sentia mal, sabía lo que pasaba a esa hora en su mansión y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo

Se sentó y con su pata trasera rascó detras de su oreja distraídamente, mientras pensaba, la situación de su hermano y la reaparición de su padrastro no eran lo único que le preocupaba del todo

Miro hacía abajo de la cama y sintio un calor subir a sus peludas mejillas, luego miro de nuevo hacía el reloj, avergonzado

Bajo la cama se encontraba un tenis de Joey, completamente destrozado y en jirones, el joven CEO de solo pensarlo se sonrojo más, mientras un "demonios" salia de sus labios, siendo traducido a un gruñido para cualquier oído humano

Sabía lo que había hecho, pero no recordaba como, lo único que venía a su mente era haber despertado con el tenis en la boca y trozos del mismo a su alrededor mientras el se encontraba recostado boca abajo, debajo de la cama

De inmediato sacudio su cabeza y volvio a caminar, viendo la hora, seguramente y si todo seguía siendo igual, Mokuba se encontraria en la sala de entrenamiento, junto a su padre...

Fue cuando, entre esos pensamientos, que escucho mucho ruido del otro lado de la puerta y como, tras varios segundos, esta se abría, dejando entrar dos siluetas conocidas por el joven convertido en perro y sintio la necesidad insana de correr hacía la más baja, la preocupación apoderandose de el, pero no alcanzo a llegar al lado de las figuras cuando todo se puso negro...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Corrio, aun con una considerable carga de diarios bajo sus brazos, mientras veía con cada vez más dificultad el camino, la lluvia arreciaba y cada vez se sentía más cansado

Fue cuando, cerca del parque, que sintio un fuerte dolor en su cabeza y como todo se nublaba, para sentir el frío piso y luego, nada...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le vio caer y en lo único que penso fue en socorrerle, salio de su improvisado refugio y pronto estuvo a su lado, observando al joven frente a el, rubios cabellos, ropa empapada, mejillas rojas por lo que se podía adivinar era la fiebre y un montón de diarios desparramados junto a el

- ¡Hey chico, despierta! - llamó Takuro mientras sacudía a ese chico que le resultaba familiar, aunque no estaba seguro de donde. Pero el muchacho no reaccionaba, en cambio comenzo a jadear levemente y a respirar con dificultad

"Oh no" pensó el hombre mientras intentaba cargar al chico para llevarlo al hospital, pero el mismo no se encontraba en muy buenas condiciones, comia lo poco que encontraba en restaurantes y dormia en el parque, ya no tenía vida, Gozaburo se había encargado de destruirla y al haber sido huerfano, no tenía familia a quien recurrir, quienes le adopatron habían muerto un par de años atras en un accidente y jamas conocio mas familiares, ya que su padrastros eran de fuera del país, al parecer habían escapado de sus familias para poder estar juntos

Regreso a la realidad cuando vio caer del bolsillo del chico una cartera, la tomó con cierta dificultad y la abrió, leyendola

"Katsuya Jonouchi. En caso de extravió entregar a esa dirección..."

Miro la dirección y noto que no era tan lejos, al menos era más cercana que el hospital, por lo que, con algo de esfierzo se echo al chico rubio a sus espaldas y camino bajo la lluvia lo más rápido que pudo hasta la dirección

Cuando llego se sorprendio un poco al ver las condiciones generales del edificio de departamentos en el que vivia el chico, pero no dudo más y subio las escaleras como pudo, llego a la puerta marcada con el apellido Jonouchi y tras buscar la llave en la chaqueta del chico abrio la puerta, sorprendiendose de que, a pesar de lo que esperaba, el lugar no estaba tan descuidado, se encamino a las habitaciones, ya que los sillones no eran lo suficientemente grandes como para abarcar el cuerpo del chico

Pronto estuvo frente a la que sin lugar a dudas era la puerta de la habitación del chico, los recortes de cartas de duelo lo comprobaban

Con cuidado de no tumbar al chico abrio la puerta, viendo un cuarto por demás muy bien cuidado y un pequeño cachorro de labrados lanzarse a el, sin duda preocupado por el rubio, Takuro se adelanto y dejo el cuerpo del chico Jonouchi y sin esperar le quito la mayor parte de las prendas, dejandolo solo en boxers, y despues se dirigio al telefono mas cercano y marco el telefono de asistencia, no tenia dinero para pagar a un medico y seguro el chico tampoco, mientras obserbaba comoel pequeño perrito se encontraba al lado del rubio, lamiendo y moviendo la cola, mientras leves gemidos llorosos salian de su garganta, se movia y era obvio que intentaba despertar al chico que aun respiraba con dficultad, fue cuando contestaron del otro lado de la linea y pronto Takuro comenzó a anotar cuanto le decian, lo primordial era bañarle con algua templada, por lo que, tras agradecer y colgar, se dirigio al baño a preparar una tina de agua templada, una vez hecho esto, regreso a la habitación, donde le pequeño perrito seguia lamiendo y rasguñando levemente al chico, desesperado por que el otro reaccionara

- Tranquilo pequeño, le ayudaremos - y sin más tomo al chico y lo llevo a la tina seguido por el perro, una vez ahi le despojo de la última prenda y procedio a darle el baño. Tras eso lo saco y lo vistio con una pijama algo vieja que encontro y fue en busca de paños frios para bajar la temperatura que aun era alta

Luego siguio con alguna que otra instrucción, antes de ver que ya todo quedaba en manos de Dios y los esfuerzos del chico

Se sento, cansado y noto que el mismo comenzaba a sentirse algo caliente, reparo en la ropa y de inmediato busco algo, encontrando unos pantalones y una camiseta sin mangas, se seco y cambio rápido para no descuidar al chico, que en esos momento dormia un sueño pesado, pero al parecer la fiebre cedía, mientras leves gemidos de algo que sonaba como "Seto" escapaban de sus labios

Observo la escena y reconociendo al chico como uno de los compañeros de clases de su amigo Kaiba, mientras que el cachorro se había acostado sobre el pecho del rubio y su rostro miraba al del chico, y cualquiera podría jurar que estaba preocupadisimo, sonrio y camnio una vez más el trapo, antes de caer dormido por el sopor de la media mañana de un domingo lluvioso

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Despertó y lo primero que vio fueron la pacificas facciones de Jou, quien lucia un poco rojo y respiraba con algo de dificultad, se extraño, no sabía a que horas había llegado ahí, sobre el pecho del chico, ya que lo unico que recordaba era ver entrar a el chico sobre la espalda de alguien familiar a quien no reconocio de inmediato, se iba a levantar, pero la vision del otro le preocupaba y atrapaba, lucia debil, indefenso, enfermo y sin saber por que se volvio a recostar, viendo al rubio, antes de escuchar un ronquido que le hizo girar, encontrandose al fin a quien había llevado al cachorro a la casa y sorprendiendose de la identidad de este, ya con el cabello seco y el rostro limpio eran inconfundibles las facciones de Takuro Kubo, su empleado y amigo

Se quedo viendo a su amigo, traía ropa que claramente no era suya, lucia algo mas delgado y unas ojeras intensificaban la apariencia demacrada, Seto se preocupo, pero algo desvio su atención de vuelta al rubio

- Se-Seto... - escuchó decir al rubio entre sueños de inconsciencia y no pudo evitar el sentir su corazón agitarse y su cola moverse, sin saber por que se rescosto de nuevo poniendo su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras y se quedo dormido arrullado por el respirar del chico

- Duerme bien amo - murmuró en un gruñido mientras bostezaba, cansado y sin percatarse lo que había dicho, luego ya adormilado dio una lamida al rostro de Jou y al fin cayo dormido

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras, algo lejos de ahí, se podía ver una figura encojida en dolor, mientras una mayor acercaba su cigarro a la pequeña espalda, cuyo dueño se mordía los labios para no gritar y ganarse un castigo peor...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Antes que se me pase, este capitulo va ddicado muy especialmente y con mucho cariño a Akire Rosales y su maravilloso fic "Aullido Nocturno" el cual me inspiro en un momento que simplemente tenia el cerebro completamente seco

Bueeeno, si, me he tardado, lo lamento mucho, pero es que no encontraba inspiración, espero les haya gustado este capitulo, que creo no me salio tan mal, wuuuu, ya voy como a la mitad, o quizas mas, asi que ya se aproxima lo bueno :)

Bien, contestemos reviews de la siempre amable gente bonita que aun lee mis trabajos

Tanuki-chan y Kitsune-kun: n.n Claro que pueden llamarme así, me ahalga que lo hagan, sobre lo de Anzu, bueno, no es que tenga mucho contra ella, pero me parecio que si debían morder a alguien del Yugi.gumi debía ser ella, gracias por leerme w

ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL: Sobre lo de Seto, lo deje entrever en el primer capitulo, las demas preguntas tendras que esperar 83

keyq: Claro que más adelante dara batalla el buen Seto, solo esperen, que tengo aun planeadas varias cosillas

caballero-reina12: Me alegra saber que te gusta el fic y te parece original, el nombre vino de una pequeña encuesta sobre nombres, me gusto por sus ojos, que son azules y azul en japones es aoi, gracias por leerme

blueazulacero: oO es la primera vez que me mandan tres reviews a un mismo capitulo, wooow, me alegra que te guste, prometo actualizar mas seguro T.T Lo de los sentimientos de Joe lo explicare mas delante

Pretty Tana: Bueno, Seto esta destinado a dufrir un poco más, pero luego me resarcire con el n.n pero mientras, consuelalo (Gochi le da a Seto cual si gato fuese)

Rei Dark Angel: Si, la mordida estuvo gruesa, grax por leer

Forfirith-Greenleaf: Pues ya viste un poco de acercamiento ;) Ojala y te haya gustado

Sebel Yasha y Yobel: Me da gusto ver que me lean, que bueno que te haya gustado este fic n.n

Kida Luna: XD Si, ya le tocaba sufrir un poco al buen Mokie, pero no sufran que pronto llegaran a su auxilio, nos vemos ! 83

AGUILA FANEL: Gracias, si, pobre Mokie T.T pero como dije, pronto llegara alguien a ayudar, gracias por leerme

Bien, nos vemos, y si quieren leer algo mientras actualizo, pasen por mi fic llamado "Diva" seguro les gustara

Bye! 


	10. Memories, Dreams and Breakdown

O.O ¿Creen que algo de Yugioh me pertenece? ¬o¬ Si así fuese no estaría batallando pa comprarme cds para hacer un backup a mi pc... Todo es de Kazuki Takahashi yo solo me saque la fumada historia de debajo de la manga

**- Ironía -  
By.- _Gochi Glay Lover_**

**Capitulo 10.- Memories, Dreams and Breakdown**

La lluvia había aminorado, y las pocas gotas que aun caían del cielo eras delicadas y casi tan pequeñas como granos de arena, como pequeñas reinas siguiendo a sus enormes guardias quienes les habían abierto el paso.

El chico limpió la ventana con su manga, retirando la humedad que se había acumulado durante la mañana y miro fascinado hacía afuera, antes que una voz llamara su atención.

**- Ya esta el desayuno amor** - el chico se retiró de la ventana y camino rumbo a la mesa de la cocina, donde su pareja le esperaba de pie junto a esta, una vez llegó, su novio retiro la silla más proxima y le invito a sentarse, para luego hacerlo el en la siguiente.

**Vaya Yami, esto huele delicioso** - hablo el chico antes de agradecer los alimentos y dar la primera probada - **¡Y sabe aun mejor de lo que huele!**

**Gracias Yugi** - respondio el aludido con una sonrisa mientras miraba al pequeño comer, sus codos sobre la mesa, sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza, en una pose contemplativa y en sus ojos una mirada del más puro amor, Yami amaba las mañanas mas que cualquier otra hora del día, desde levantarse con el pequeño entre su brazos hasta despedirlo cuando este se iba a la escuela.

**¿No vas a comer Yami?** - preguntó el más chico dando una mordida a su panqueca, el mayor solo negó antes de levantar una taza de té humeante.

**No amor, solo tomare té** - Yugi sonrió ante la respuesta, sin molestarse, sabía que su Yami preferia cosas menos dulces que panquecas.

El desayuno continuo como siempre, entre comentarios vanales y risas, incluso el abuelo de Yugi se había unido un rato antes de irse a la tienda para abrir sus puertas al público que seguramente llegaria, despues de todo, hacía apenas unos días Ilusiones Industriales había sacado un nuevo booster de cartas y muchos iban a comprarlas.

Fue cuando Yugi terminaba con jugo que el tema que había estada evadiendo salio a flote.

**Yugi... ¿Has sabido algo de Mokuba?** - la voz de Yami se escucho suave, como tratando de hacer sonar el asunto menos serio de lo que ambos sabían que era, porque ambos lo sabían, sabían que muy probablemente Mokuba estuviera siendo maltratado por su padrastro, como lo había sido Kaiba, pero el saberlo no ayudaba mucho, es decir ¿Qué podían hacer ellos contra el CEO?

**No Yami** - contesto el pequeño poniendose de pie llevando su plato vacío a lavar, su tono de voz algo triste, el deseaba ayudar a su amigo, pero no tenía idea de como hacerlo, y es que ya se imaginaba el sufrimiento de Mokuba, su hermano perdido, su padrastro maltratandolo, todo parecia de pronto ponerse en contra del chico.

**Ya veo** - agrego el joven espiritu del rompecabezas antes de tomar el plato que Yugi llevaba y comenzar a lavarlo, el silencio se cernio sobre la pequeña cocina, mientras en la mente de ambos la idea de ayudar al pequeño de los Kaiba se hacía cada vez mayor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se levantó, tomando la toalla que cubría la frente del chico delante suyo, para luego caminar hacía el baño y volverla a mojar, refrescandola, luego volvió y la colocó de nuevo en la frente del rubio, quien soltaba pequeños suspiros. Sus rojas mejillas eran el mayor simbolo de la fuerte fiebre que estaba sufriendo.

Mientras el pequeño cachorro al lado del rubio se encontraba recostado boca abajo, con la cabecita recargada en sus patas delanteras, mientras sus azules ojos miraban a su dueño.

Takuro podía jurar que el pequeño perrito estaba a punto de lloriquear, como si fuera capaz de sentir y sufrir por el estado de su dueño, el cual a decir verdad no se encontraba muy bien, al parecer la fiebre había empeorado en vez de mejorar el tiempo que estuvo dormido, el mismo se reprendía de esto, solo un par de horas sin supervisión habían bastado para poner al chico peor.

Fue cuando un sonido proveniente de fuera de la habitación llamó su atención, haciendolo salir de inmediato, dejando al rubio solo con el pequeño cachorro a su lado, mientras en su afiebrada mente los recuerdos y los deseos se entremezclaban caóticamente...

OoOoO _**Sueño**_ OoOoO

_Ahi estaba el, recargado en la pared con los brazos detras de su cabeza, en franca posición de despreocupación, era un bello viernes, la escuela recién terminaba y lo único que deseaba más que nada era el llegar a su hogar y tomar una siesta, por lo que en esos momentos se encontraba con los ojos cerrados esperando a Yugi, quien se encontraba con Honda y algún otro compañero haciendo el aseo del salón._

_No supo en que momento su mente comenzó a viajar al mundo de los sueños hasta que en un breve instante de cabeceo termino cayendo sobre algo blandito._

_- **Fijate donde caes perro** - escuchó la "melODIOSA" voz de quien menos deseba ver en esos momentos que tan agusto se encontraba._

_- **Kaiba, deja de estar jorobando y largate** - habló de manera altiva el chico rubio, antes de ser interrumpido por el CEO._

_- **Lo haría si te quitaras de encima cachorro idiota** - el joven de cabellera castaña tamborileaba los dedos en el piso en claro signo de impaciencia y fue cuando Jou notó que aun estaba sobre el más alto, de inmediato se levantó y limpiandose el uniforme volvio a recargarse en la pared observando como el chico frente a el se levantaba en un movimiento lento y casi imponente._

_- **Si no tuviera tanta prisa en llegar a Gackt Tower no tendrías tanta suerte** - murmuró el castaño sacudiendo sus prendas y levantando su maletin antes de seguir con su paso altivo y velóz, mientras, el chico de los ojos miel le miraba de reojo, con una sonrisa en los labios, despues de todo una de las cosas que evitaban que sus días fueran aburridos eran las constantes riñas con el CEO de Kaiba Corp._

_Volvio a cerrar los ojos, tamborileando los dedos, antes de escuchar los pasos de sus amigos llegar a su lado..._

_OoOoO cambio de escena en el sueño OoOoO_

_Jou se retorcio un poco, mientras sus brazos se estiraban y pronto sus ojos se abrían, miro su reloj, levantandose al ver la hora, se había quedado de ver con Yug y los demás en el parque y ya se le hacía tarde._

_Tras un baño rápido y un leve bocadillo, salio de su hogar listo para divertirse en grande, lo cual hizo, o casi, a decir verdad siempre le pasaba lo mismo los domingos, donde un extraño sentimiento de ansiedad mezclado con desazón se apoderaba de el, y aunque sabía que tenía que ver con cierto castaño de ojos azules, siempre lo atribuía al hecho de que sus peleas eran lo más divertido de un lunes de escuela._

_Caminó de regreso a casa, ya era tarde, pero no estaba preocupado, al contrario, se sentia en paz, hasta el punto de taradear una canción que le gustaba mucho, o eso hasta que en un descuido tropezo con algo pequeño, un cachorrito de labrador, de escasas semanas de edad, o eso pensaba, al cual no dudo en recoger y atender, curar, y adoptar como su mascota._

_OoOoO cambio de escena en el sueño OoOoO_

_A pesar de ya haber pasado un par de horas, la noticia aun no lograba sentarse bien en su cerebro¿Desaparecido? Era imposible que el odioso y siempre arrogante Seto Kaiba estuviera desaparecido, simplemente imposible._

_Miró por la ventana distraídamente, mientras mordía su lápiz, estaba asombrado, aburrido y por que no admitirlo, preocupado, para el, la noticia de que el CEO de Kaiba Corp. hubiera desaparecido era más que una broma publicitaria, una maa jugada del destino, algo imposible, irreal, despúes de todo era SETO KAIBA, el ser más poderoso e importante de Domino y quizas de Japón, si descartamos a la familia real y al presidente._

_Giró su vista casi por inercia al banco vacío que generalmente utilizaba el ojiazúl, y un extraño sentimiento se apodero de él..._

_OoOoO cambio de escena en el sueño OoOoO_

_Al parecer la semana estuvo llena de noticias, algunas sosas e irrelevantes, otras, en cambio, transcendentales, pero ninguna como esa última, nadie la esperaba, es más, nadie la creía, pero es que la simple idea de que el antiguo CEO de Kaiba Corp. reapareciera era risible y poco creible._

_El mismo le creía muerto, enterrado bajos metros y metros de tierra tan sucía como la alma del hombre, pero el saberlo ahí, usurpando el lugar de Seto, simplemente era más de lo que necesitaba._

_Con algo de severidad abrazó a Aoi Kaiba, mientras este comenzaba a ladrar y gruñir cual obseso, tratando de liberarse de sus brazos._

_Jou podía jurar que el perro estaba molesto por la noticia y por un segundo vio en su perro la viva imagen de Seto Kaiba, esos fríos ojos azules, esa actitud de salvaje altanería, lo peligroso de su aspecto cuando algo como eso le molestaba, nunca como en ese momento sintio que el nombre de su cachorro era el más correcto._

_OoOoO cambio de escena en el sueño OoOoO_

_De pronto todo estaba oscuro, y no sabía el porque, solo veía oscuridad y por un breve momento se asustó, hasta que poco a poco la luz se fue aclarando, dejando ver el desordenado mundo que era su habitación, suspiro tranquilo hasta que una risa burlona le hizo girar._

_Sus ojos miel se abrieron varias veces su tamaño al ver la figura frente suyo, era alta, delgada, con el mismo porte con que la recordaba la última vez que la vio..._

_- **¿Set... Kaiba¿Que demonios haces en mi habitación?** - preguntó el rubio muy confundido, mientras el otro solo daba un leve vistazo a su habitación, mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su rostro._

_- **¿Habitación? Esto más parece un chiquero, perro, aunque bueno, no podía esperar algo mejor de ti** - habló mientras se sentaba en la cama y distraídamente rascaba detras de su oreja._

_- **¡Pues nadie te tiene aquí a la fuerza ricachón mediocre!** - respondió Katsuya sonriendo internamente, de verdad que había extrañado estas discusiones._

_- **Si, lo que digas idiota** - habló el castaño soltando una risa, mientras aun se rascaba detras de la oreja con sus finos y estilizados dedos._

_- **A todo esto¿Donde diablos has estado moneybags?** - preguntó el rubio, cruzandose de brazos, logrando que el castaño se girase a verlo._

_- **Y a ti que fregados te importa** - respondió Seto olfateando inadvertidamente el lugar, como si un olor peculiar hubiese atrapado su atención._

_- **¿Quien diablos te crees estupido¿No has pensado en Mokuba?** - el rubio no recibio ninguna respuesta, y por un momento pensó en volver a preguntar, cuando el CEO se giró y habló cuando ya Katsuya no esperaba una respuesta._

_- **Te pregunte que a TI que fregados te importa** - en ese momento el ojiazul se puso de pie y se giro rumbo a la ventana, juguetenado con sus pies con un zapato que se encontró a medio camino de la cama a la ventana._

_- **¿Que que fregados me importa¿QUE QUE FREGADOS ME IMPORTA¡Claro que me importa hijo del mal dormir, he estado muy preocupado por ti!** - al decir esto, el rubio enrojecio un poco, mientras se giraba, dandole la espalda al otro chico._

_El silencio llenó la habitación, y el rubio por un momento pensó que el CEO se habia desaparecido así como había llegado, pero cuando unos brazos se posaron en sus hombros, no pudo más que tensarse._

_- **Eso quería saber** - dijo Seto de manera suave, acercando su rostro al del otro chico, mientras sus brazos terminaban por abrazar al rubio por detras_

_El chico sintió como el joven empresario acercaba su rostro, y cerró los ojos en expectacíon, inseguro de que planeaba el otro, en verdad estaba completamente confundido, no entendía el comportamiento del castaño, así como no entendía el porque su cuerpo no respondía, y en vez de alejarse, se dejaba hacer, se recargo en el otro chico, dejandose llevar por todo esto, una situación extraña, pero sumamente placentera._

_De pronto sintió la suave lengua del CEO lamiendo lentamente su mejilla, este contacto lo hizo estremecer antes de que sus sentidos reaccionara al fin, alejandose del CEO, el cual se quedo en su lugar, con los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo y la vista fija en el rubio._

_- **¿Qué rayos haces Kaiba!** - gritó Katsuya tocando con su mano la mejilla aun húmeda_

_- **Dimelo tu** - habló el chico frente a el, logrando que Jou se confundiera y se molestara al mismo tiempo_

_- **¿Qué diablos dices?**_

_- **Que me lo digas tu, después de todo es tu sueño** - las palabras del castaño sorprendieron al rubio¿Un sueño¿Todo era un sueño? No, no podía ser, ahi estaba el, en su habitación, todo lucía normal, real, sentía la brisa, sentia el sol entrando por la ventana... sintio esa caricia extraña que el CEO le había brindado¡No podía ser un sueño!_

_- **Claro que lo es** - habló Kaiba, acercandose al chico y levantando su mano, el rubio por un momento pensó que lo iba a golpear, pero en vez de eso de su mano surgio una luciernaga, luego otra y otra, hasta que pronto toda la habitación se fue llenando de una hermosa luz verdosa._

_Jou no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían¿Un sueño? Todo era tan confuso, peroparecía indicar que así era, las luciernagas, y el joven CEO frente a el que las producía... no había otra manera de explicarlo._

_- **¿Lo vez? Es un sueño, TU sueño, así que yo solo hago lo que tu deseas que yo haga...** - sin esperar nada, el CEO acorto la distancia con el rubio y lo beso de lleno en los labios, un beso inesperado y algo inexperto, un beso que Jou no pudo más que responder_

_Al principio no se movio, la impresión de estar besando a otro chico era extraña, pero su mente poco a poco le hizo ver que solo era un sueño, que nada de lo que pasara en un sueño le afectaría en la vida real, y que ese beso era el más dulce que jamas le habían dado, no que hubiera besado a mucha gente en realidad, pero había algo en ese contacto inesperado que le hacía desear más._

_Pronto el CEO, como leyendo su mente, le encamino lentamente hacía la cama, dejandose caer y jalando al rubio gentilmente sobre el sin romper el contacto, esto de nuevo despertó a Katsuya de esa nube de ensoñación y extrañas sensaciones, haciendole romper el beso._

_- **E-espera, yo no... tu... esto es...** - comenzó a balbucear, pero el CEO tomo su manos y las coloco en su pecho._

_- **...Lo que tu deseas... recuerda, soy parte de tu sueño, y solo hago lo que tu deseas** - con esto comenzó a mover las manos del rubio, poniendolas debajo de su camisa negra de cuello alto, mientras buscaba sus labios, encontrandolos pronto, esta vez al fin logrando que el más chico dejara atras cualquier inhibición._

_El beso fue más voráz, más pasional, Jou al fin dejó atras cualquier pensamiento racional, después de todo era un sueño, y esperaba disfrutarlo al máximo._

_El rubio se dejó llevar, mientras sus manos extasiadas tocaban la piel del chico frente a el, era suave y calida, muy distisnta a la personalidad de su dueño, sus labios eran dulces y pronto se vio deseando más_

_De nuevo, el CEO obedecio a su pensamiento y comenzó a quitar las prendas de ambos, lentamente, como esperando a ver si Katsuya oponía alguna resistencía, pero en vez de eso, el rubio también comenzó a deshacerse de los ropajes, pronto perdiendose en el deseo y la necesidad..._

_- **Seto, Seto...** - gemía levemente el rubio mientras tocaba la piel del otro chico, mientras se movia de manera cadenciosa dentro del CEO, besando, mordiendo, entrando cada vez más profundo dentro del castaño, quien gemía de igual manera, dejandose hacer, con sus ojos azules fijos en los mieles, quien cada vez se movía con más celeridad..._

_- **¡SETO!** - gritó de pronto, sintiendose en el limbo, sus sentidos extasiados, la piel erizada y algo cansado, y luego, todo se oscurecio..._

OoOoO **_Fin del sueño _**OoOoO

El chico salió de la habitación, y lo primero que vio fue la silueta de un hombre que se encaminaba a la cocina, al parecer tenía un dolor de cabeza algo fuerte, porque se iba agarrando la cabeza.

**Ejem** - Takuro limpió su garganta tratando de llamar la atención del hombre, el cual de inmediato se giro a verlo y de inmediato se asustó.

**¿Qui-Quién diablos es usted?** - pregunó el hombre dando un paso para aras, pero Takuro levanto las manos, en señal de que no tenía intención alguna de lastimarle

**Tranquilo señor Jounochi, no estoy aqui para lastimarle** - comenzó y se encamino lentamente hacía el hombre, quien en ese momento buscaba algo para defenderse por si era necesario.

**Digame quien es** - exigió el hombre y Takuro solo asintio.

**Mi nombre es Takuro Kubo, estoy aquí porque su hijo esta muy enfermo...** - trató de explicar, y como si hubiese dicho unas palabras mágicas, el señor Jonouchi se detuvo y lo vio.

**¿Katsu?** - y como quien invoca algo, de pronto se escucho un grito fuerte, algo que sonaba como un nombre, pero que no pudieron identificar y pronto ambos hombres se echaron a correr hacía la habitación del rubio.

Una vez ahí se encontraron con la visión del chico con las mejillas sonrojadas y el paño de agua fría a medio caer, mientras el cachorro se encontraba sentado, pero a diferencia de como lo había visto antes el joven ejecutivo, esta vez parecia estaba mirando al vacio, sus ojos azules parecían mostrar sorpresa, no movia su cola, pareciese como si estuviera en shock.

**¡Katsu, hijo!** - gritó el hombre corriendo al lado de su hijo, mientras Takuro se acercba y tomaba el paño y llevandolo a mojar de nuevo, mientras pensaba en miles de cosas, entre ellas, su futuro a partir de ese momento y el futuro de Kaiba Corp. además deeste chico, quien había despertado en el un instinto paternal y deseaba más que ndad el ayudarle a reponerse, algo que haría, eso era seguro.

**Seto...** - volvio a murmurar de manera muy baja, logrando que el cachorro se levantara y corriera a su lado, gimoteando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Abrio los ojos al escuchar su nombre ser gritado por los labios de Jou, era extraño, no recordaba nada, nada en absolto de lo que había estado haciendo hasta el grito, solo sabía que no estaba dormido, no lo podía asegurar, pero lo sabía.

Se quedo ahí, sin saber nada, salvo el hecho de que algo estaba ocurriendole, vio al rubio por un segundo, y de pronto, al verlo así, enfermo y cansado, logro encender algo en su pecho, y de repente todos sus recuerdos desde pequeño corrieron rápidos por su mente, como una cinta de video, revueltos, desde cumpleaños, su infancia, el orfanato, la mansión Kaiba, los torneos, todo, hasta ese día, ese viernes en Gackt Tower, donde recordo cada instante, su llegada, su espera... y el ataque.

Le dolia la cabeza, se sentia mareado, confundido, de pronto sintio como si le faltara el aire, no había notado la presencia de más gente en la habitación.

Miro el reloj, pero con panico se dio cuenta que no podía entenderle, se giro hacia el rubio, viendo al padre y al otro sujeto que no reconocio, pero sabía que le conocía, y se espantó, no entendía nada de lo que estaban diciendo, aunque su pecho le decía que era un momento angustiante para los hombres.

Se giro a la ventana, intentando oir algo pero solo escuchaba ruidos extraños, de pronto ya no supo los nombres de muchos objetos, como esa cosa cuadrada y negra que estaba sobre esos cuadros que parecían de piedra, tampoco entendia como una bolita podia emitir luz como el sol.

La mente del CEO estaba en caos, hasta que una voz, la voz más dulce, tierna e importante que jamas escuchó dijo su nombre como en un susurro

**Seto...** - y pronto, cual si hubieran accionado un switch, todo el mundo de pequeño cachorro colapso y su mente se puso negra, se bloqueo, dejandolo solo, en ese mundo que solo los caninos podían entender...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO...OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O.O Woooow, no puedo creer que ya voy aquí! n.n

Bien, me alegra mucho que aun haya gente que se haya tomado el tiempo para leerme, a pesar de que mis updates siguen siendo algo esporádicos U,U

En fin, lo que importa es que ya estamos aquí, con un capitulo que espero les haya gustado, y le hayan entendido, la verdad es que si, creo que el final es confuso, pero creanme, el proximo capitulo se los explicara mejor a aquellos que no lo entendieron, espero.

Se que también el sueño lo es un poco, pero bueno, espero hayan entendido que es una mezcla de recuerdos y deseos, como que la mente de nuestro rubio favorito mezclo ambas cosas, bueno, para ser exacto, todo hasta antes de lo de la hab es recuerdo, solo la hab es un deseo n.nU

En fin, ojala y les haya gustado la escena, no la quize hacer tan explicita,m porque espero que si todo sigue bien, haya otra mejor, pero por ahora, tendran que esperar unos cuantos capitulillos más, aunque me parece que viene una Yugi x Yami por algun capitulo cercano n.c guiño

Bueno, ahora, a agradecer reviews:

**Forfirith-Greenleaf**.- Bueno, como viste, Joey sigue pensando en el (wink) XDD Y bueno, pues espero te haya gustadoi este capitulo, prometo pronto poner más.

**Set-Yam**.- Espero no haber demorado demasiado, y también que ye haya gustado el capi, sobre lo de Moki, decidi dar un levísimo giro y creo que no sera rescatado tan pronto, el proximo capitulo veran lo que me refiero (wink... again)

**Rei Drk Angel**.- La verdad que si, digo, le cuida, le da de comer y ademas pasan mucho tiempo juntos, tenia que desarrollar cariño, y bueno, gracias por seguirme leyendo y por tus felictaciones, la verdad que me impulsan.

**Akire Rosales**.- En verdad que yo también quier matar a Gozaburo... quizas las metom a ustedes para que lo maten.. O.O! Si, lo hare, metere a las agentes Ak Y Lz para... bueno, veran pronto (wink... again... again) Y sobre lo de los esfuerzos de Kaiba, pues si, se fue al caño, ero prometo resarcirme, lo prometo. Gracias por leerme. _P.D_.- n.nU No, no son mala influencia, al contrario, adoro su fic, ademas, no me pueden corrompir, ya hace mucho que lo estoy XDDD

**Sebel Yasha y Yobel**.- Pues sobre Mokie, no prometo mucho, pero eso si, Seto saco sus instintos... mas de lo que se imagina, salvo aquellos lectores que entendieron la escena final n.c Gracias por esperar mis updates, ya hasta me da penita.

**Kida Luna**.- Pues si, despues de mucho buscar, se topo con su jefe como un perro, aunque el no lo sabe, y sobre lo del cigarro, si, es feo y no quiero imaginar cuanto sufrio esa chica que me dices, nomas por eso, ya no usare cigarro... bueno, no se XD capaz y luego se me olvida... aunque si no uso cigarro... OoO ¡Puedo usar cera! XDDD Ignorame, estoy oca, bueno, gracias por leer y nos vemos en el proximo cap.

**blueazulacero**.- OuO Es oficial señorita, usted es la reviewer más adicta que jamas he tenido en un fic en estos 2 años y algo que llevo en Jamas pense que uno de mis locos fics llegara a tener tanto impacto en alguien, me halaga mucho nn Sobre lo de incluirme en favoritos, ni preguntar necesitabas, claro que si, yo tambie hago es con los fic que me gustan, tanto en favoritos de FF como en los de mi pc, gracias por leerme y esperar, ojala y te haya gustado el capitulo y prometo actualizar mas pronto. _P.D_.- oO? No eras tu escritora de fics de Hey Arnold? Es que tu nick es igualito al de esa chava que te digo, y a decir verdad me lei su fic llamado Intercambio de amor, y simplemente lo ame... U.U aunque tambien tenia uno llamado Distancia de amor, que nunca actualizó... en fin, ignorame, es que amaba ese fic y bueno, ignora, nos vemos pronto lo prometo.

**Tenshi Lain**.- Pues si, por algo el nombre del fic es Ironia XP ya que es ironico que Seto, quien vivia llamando cachorro, perro y eso a Joey termine como un verdadero cachorro, no me preguntes de donde saue la idea, ni yo recuerdo, pero no, no fue de la movie Fluke, ni la he visto 83 En fin, No, Seto no se quedara como perro... oO o si?... XP lo se, soy mala, pero espera y pronto lo sabras.

**AGUILA FANEL**.- Bueno, ya viste algo de romance, espero te haya gustado, ya que no habra más hasta dentro de unos capitulos mas, aunque creo que hare un Yugi x Yami en el siguiente cap o el que sigue del que sigue. Y pues lo de Mokie, bueno, tendras que esperar para que lleguen a rescatarlo, en el siguiente cap veras lo que me refiero.

Bueno, por ahora es todo, ojala y pronto nos veamos, gracias por leerme

_**BYE!**_


	11. Cambios

**O.O ¿Creen que algo de Yugioh me pertenece? ¬o¬ Si así fuese no estaría batallando pa comprarme cds para hacer un backup a mi pc... Todo es de Kazuki Takahashi yo solo me saque la fumada historia de debajo de la manga**

**--- Ironía -  
_By.- Gochi Glay Lover_**

**Capitulo 11.- Cambios**

Escuchó el despertador e incoscientemente comenzó a maldecir, odiaba levantarse temprano y odiaba más tener que ir al colegio. Por instinto mas que por consciencia levanto una mano y apagó el molesto aparato que repiqueteaba alegre. Aun algo molesto bostezo mientras se giraba, topandose con algo enorme y calientito. Una sonrisa afloro en sus labios mientras abría los ojos y le veía, justo en ese momento escucho la voz de su padre llamarle.

-** ¡Levantate Katsu o se te hara tarde!** - refumfuñando palabras inteligbles y con algo de pereza el rubio se levantó, mirando su reloj, aun era temprano, por lo que sin apurarse acaricio la cabeza de Aoi quien dormia a su lado y este al sentir la mano de su amo, movio la cola, pero no se levanto, solo se dejo querer.

-** Bueno Aoi, hora de levantarse, tomare una ducha** - dijo el chico a su mascota mientras se levantaba y buscaba en su armario alguna prenda comoda para luego entrar a su ducha, mientras, Aoi se estiraba y bostezaba plácidamente.

Cerca de 20 minutos más tarde el rubio bajaba las escaleras hacia la cocina seguido por Aoi, quien siempre fiel, caminaba a su ritmo y con una cadencia elegante pero fuerte.

Con una sonrisa y el desayuno listo Katsu fue recibido por su padre, quien leía el periodico ya vestido y listo para salir a su trabajo.

- **Buen día papá** - saludo Jou sentandose frente a su padre, quien de inmediato dobló el diario y le saludo de vuelta

- **Buenos días hijo ¿Como amaneciste?**

- **Bien, gracias** - sonrio el joven antes de girarse al escuchar entrar al otro habitante de la casa

- **Buenos días Takuro** - saludaron al mismo tiempo padre e hijo al joven, quien les sonrio muy contento mientras acomodaba su saco y se acercaba a la mesa

- **Buenos días** - respondio el joven quien se sentó en el último asiento de la mesa y juntos los tres comenzaron a desayunar, mientras platicaban de todo tipo de cosas, al mismo tiempo, Aoi comia en su rincón, moviendo la cola alegremente.

Cualquiera que los viera en este momento y no los conociera, no pensaria siquiera posible el que apenas siete meses atras los tres hombres eran poco más que un desastre.

Si, habían ocurrido muchos cambios para Katusya Jonouchi en los últimos siete meses, y no era para menos, despues de todo el joven rubio había estado a punto de perder la vida por una pulmonia un domingo tormentoso siete meses atras, pero gracias a los cielos habían logrado llevarlo al médico justo a tiempo, salvando su vida y sin saberlo, cambiandola para siempre, no solo la suya, sino tambien la de su padre y la del joven ejecutivo.

El ver a su hijo al borde de la muerte había hecho reflexionar a señor Jonouchi, y si, le había hecho sentirse culpable a más no poder¿Y como no iba a estarlo? Si era por su culpa que su joven hijo tenía que trabajar, por el y su estupida adicción. Había sido por su culpa que el chico tuviese que buscar el sustento en trabajos de medio turno, que saliera cada mañana y volviera cada tarde, cansado y con kilometros de tareas que se encerraba a hacer, siempre y cuando no tuviera otro trabajo temporal, por su culpa había bajado de peso y se había convertido en un chico enfermizo... por su culpa había salido esa mañana lluviosa de domingo, pescando una pulmonia...

Fueron días los que el joven rubio estuvo al borde de la muerte, la mala nutrición habia hecho empeorar la pulmonia y Jou estuvo hospitalizado por varias semanas, durante las cuales el pequeño Aoi no se le despegaba, aun y cuando en el hospital no permitían animales para el se hizo una excepcion, y es que, por extraño que pareciese, el animalito parecia ayudarlo mucho, animandolo, tranquilizandolo cuando sufría ataques respiratorios y solo Dios sabe cuantas cosas más

Si, esto fue el detonante para que el señor Jonouchi decidiera al fin dejar la bebida y volviera a ser el hombre trabajador y entusiasta que alguna vez fue.

El hombre no queria ni pensar que habría sido si ese amable joven no hubiera estado en el lugar y momento adecuados.

Cuando Katsu salio del hospital, los Jonouchi estaban tan agradecidos con Takuro Kubo, que decidieron acogerlo en su hogar, despues de todo el rubio le debia la vida, y que mejor manera de pagarle que darle alojamiento a un joven que lo había perdido todo

Sin pensarlo demasiado el joven empresario aceptó, y es que tras la reaparición de Gozaburo como CEO de Kaiba Corp, él había perdido practicamente todo en su vida, su hogar, sus cuentas en el banco, y sus amigos, porque si, el CEO se había encargado de llevar a cabo su plan tan perfectamente que había logrado deshacer cualquier vinculo entre sus empleados y ese joven, uno de los únicos que, al investigarlo, supo podía suponer alguna amenza a su plan

Así habían comenzado una nueva vida para los tres hombres hacia solo siete meses, que para el rubio parecian mas que un tiempo, un mundo atras, ya no trabajaba, al contrario, vivia la vida que todo joven soñaba, iba al colegio, salia con sus amigos, recibia una doble mesada, tenia una nueva casa y una nueva vida, un padre amoroso y responsable, un amigo y consejero inigualable y una mascota leal y cariñosa que no se le despegaba ni para ir al colegio, donde le esperaba fuera, al lado de la puerta, sin moverse más que lo necesario.

Ya no era el flacucho y desnutrido pero amigable chico de antes, sino se había convertido en un jovial y animoso muchacho, de buen vestir y creciente popularidad, no que se lo hubiese buscado, pero el cambiar de vida en su hogar, tambien implicaba hacerlo en todo en general y el colegio no era una excepción.

Si, seguia siendo el mejor amigo de Yugi y Tristan, los egipcios y Ryou y Bakura, pero también ahora era amigo de la gran mayoria del salón, ademas de que muchas chicas iban tras de si, aunque el rubio jamas les dio esperanzas a ninguna.

En lo academico no iba mal, tampoco era un genio, pero con la alimentación adecuada y el tiempo para estudiar habían subido sus notas de manera considerable.

Si, todo brillaba como bajo un nuevo sol en la vida de Katsuya Jonouchi, pero como bien dice el dicho, "Nada es perfecto" y a pesar de toda esa dicha y nuevas posibilidades que se extendian incesantes y maravillosas frente al chico, aun existía una sombra acechando su vida, una sombra llamada Seto Kaiba.

Asi era, el joven Ex-CEO de Kaiba Corp. seguia desaparecido, y aunque la gran mayoria pensaba que el joven estaba muerto, el rubio y su grupo de amigos se negaba a aceptarlo, incluso si siete meses ya habían pasado, aun así en el rubio, mas que en ningun otro, habitaba la idea de que el chico se encontraba vivo, en algún lugar.

- **Bien, debo irme** - habló el Takuro tras terminar de desayunar, llevando su plato vacio a lavar, al tiempo que era seguido por los otros dos, todos saldrían, y mientras que Jou lo haria al colegio, su padre iria al trabajo, donde, gracias a su nueva constancia, había ido subiendo de puestos hasta ocupar uno verdaderamente importante, por su parte Takuro también iria a su empleo

El joven ejecutivo ahora era el gerente en una sucursal de un famoso restaurante, puesto que le había costado ganar, pero que gracias a su capacidad e inteligencia ahora ocupaba con orgullo. Se había esforzado, pero todo valia la pena por aquellos a quienes consideraba como su nueva familia, un "_padre_" y un "_hermano_" que le habían tendido la mano así como el lo había hecho con ellos y juntos ahora formaban una "nueva familia" que se esforzaba por salir adelante

Pronto y tras despedirse de los otros dos, Jou salio rumbo a la escuela, seguido de Aoi, quien caminaba sereno, como quien conoce a ojos cerrados el camino, y era necesario, ya que a veces el rubio divagaba y era el perro quien le detenia de cruzar una calle en rojo o de tropezar con un poste

Y es que hacía casi sietes meses, el rubio habia descubierto algo que le dejo, al principio en estado de shock, para luego hacerlo pasar por la negación, el miedo, la vergüenza, el dolor y al último, la aceptación: Katsuya descubrió que estaba enamorado del desaparecido CEO de Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba

Era verdad, aunque cuando lo descubrio no le hizo nada de gracia, en un principio no fue más que un sueño que atribuyo a alucionaciones causadas por la fuerte fiebre que sufrió cuando paso por su pulmonia, y lo descarto, ocupado con su recuperacion, pero cuando, al salir del hospital los sueños comenzaron a aparecer de nuevo, cada vez más seguidos, cada vez más reales, simplemente no podia seguirse engañando... En un principio se nego a creerlo, no podia ser que el, Katsuya Jonouchi, tuviera esa clase de sueños sobre otro hombre ¡Seto Kaiba ni más ni menos!

Pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo y los sueños se hacían cada vez mas intensos, cada vez más reveladores, poco a poco su mente fue aceptando lo que su corazón trataba de decirle con cada sueño: Que le pertenecia a Seto Kaiba

Paso por toda clase de reacciones hasta que cedio a su corazón y lo admitio, le amaba, amaba esa manera en que siempre terminaban peleando a gritos, amaba sus insultos y esa sonrisa de burla y victoria que siempre ponia ante el, amaba como era fiel a sus convicciones y como podía llegar a pasar de ser el demonio mismo a un angel cariñoso y amable, como lo era con Mokuba.

El rubio simplemente amaba todas esas pequeñas cosas que había logrado establecer su vida cotidiana, y que la sorpresiva desaparición del chico le había quitado, llevandolo a un mundo de aburrimiento y falta de entusiasmo. A pesar de esa nueva vida que había comenzado Jou no podia dejar de estar muy preocupado por la desaparición de Kaiba, por lo que se pasaba horas pensando en una solución, aunque sus amigos le daban pocas esperanzas

Mientras caminaba, pasó por el patio de juegos de la primaria de Domino, dentro del complejo educativo que era su escuela, (_primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y universidad juntas_) y se detuvo, mirando a los pequeños jugar. Sonrio con melancolia, extrañaba a Seto, era cierto, pero también al chibi, Mokuba.

Nego con la cabeza mientras continuaba, hacia mucho que no sabía de Mokuba, desde que ese padrastro suyo lo mandara a una escuela privada, donde se pasaba todo el día todos los días

Pronto el rubio se vio frente a la entrada de su escuela y sin dudar demasiado entro aun algo dubitativo, no sin antes despedirse de Aoi con una palmada en su cabeza y una sonrisa muy alegre dedicada solo a el, una vez dentro trato de dejar atras todas sus preocupaciones, llegando a su salon, y con esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba, alegre y fresca se dirigio a su banco, sentandose junto a Yugi, quien le saludo de inmediato

- **¡Buenos días Jou!**

- **¿Que onda Yug, como has estado?**

- **Excelente¿Y tu?** - pregunto el pequeño con una sonrisa alegre que disimulaba la gran preocupación que le provocaba su mejor amigo,

Si, el era uno de los muchos sorprendidos por el gran cambio en la vida de su mejor amigo, aquel chico rebelde y pandillero que no hacía más que pelear, dormirse en clases y jugar en la arcada se había convertido en alguien de respetar, con calificaciones muy buenas y una nueva visión frente a la vida... o al menos asi era como lucia, pero Yugi, siendo el amigo que siempre fue, sabía que detras de todo este cambio aun habia un dejo de dolor en su compañero, pero no estaba seguro el porque

Pronto Honda se les unio a la conversación y el día continuo como si nada, entre clases medio aburridas y actividades para puntos extras, mientras los alumnos lo unico que deseaban era el terminar las clases

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Caminaba presurosa, mientras se arreglaba constantemente el cabello, las gafas e incluso el cuello de su saco ejecutivo, era tarde y debia llegar a casa tras una jornada cansada en Kaiba Corp. Nunca pasaba por estas calles, pero como se habia descompuesto su coche no le quedo otra que caminar y sabia que este camino era mas corto para llegar a su hogar, en cierta manera agradecia que estuviera en el turno de la mañana y que no hubiera perdido su empleo... como el.

Siguio su camino, antes de pasar por un restaurante de cuyo interior escapaba un delicioso aroma, de inmediato su estomago dio un salto reclamando algo de alimento, así que sin perder mucho tiempo se adentro al establecimiento, siendo recibida de inmediato por una joven, quien amablemente le guio a una mesa vacia donde pronto otra joven le llevaba el menu

Paso varios minutos viendo que ordenar para comer, pero no habia nada que realmente quisiera comer, así que levanto la vista a la mesera

- **Disculpe, no me podria traer el menu vegetariano** - la chica sonrio y tomando el menu se retiro, pero antes de tomar el otro menu, sintio una mano que se le adelantaba

- **Yo atendere Yukari ¿Que mesa**? - preguntó y la chica solo señalo la mesa 12, el joven se adelanto mientras esquivaba mesas y se dirigia a la de la mujer que le daba la espalda, hasta que se paro a un lado y con una sonrisa, bajo el rostro para admirar a su cliente, al mismo tiempo que la chica subia la mirada al sentir a alguien a su lado, y ambos quedaban petrificados al reconocer en la persona opuesta a aquella en la que durante meses habian pensado y buscado sin exito...

- **Ta-Takuro... ¿Eres tu?** - preguntó la chica con miedo en su voz, no podia creerlo, frente a ella, ahi, de pie, con un semblante alegre y elegante, se encontraba el hombre a quien siempre amo, ese que fue despedido de Kaiba Corporation de manera injusta, aquel del que ya no supo nada, hasta ahora

- **Arime...** - susurró el hombre antes de sonreir muy ampliamente y tomar a la chica, levantandola de un jalón para fundirse en un abrazo que esta correspondio, un abrazo profundo, un abrazo deseado hacia mucho tiempo... un abrazo que poco a poco, mientras ambos se separaban para ver que no soñaban, se transformaba en algo más... lentamente Takuro, aun capturado por los bellisismos ojos de Arime, se fue acercando, en realidad le habia extrañado, mas que a nadie, mas que a nada, se habia alejado por temor a involucrarla en esa absurda actitud que Gozaburo había tomado en su contra, pero ya no podia y mientras la veia entre sus brazos, no pudo evitar ese tan esperado contacto, cuando de manera lenta ambos juntaron sus labios...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Salio de la escuela acompañado de sus amigos, como siempre solia hacerlo, mientras platicaban de cosas en verdad intrascendentes, su mirada alegre y su actitud aun más, no era para menos, era un bello y fabuloso viernes, lo que significaba que mañana no tendría nada por que preocuparse

Se estiro con gracia mientras pasaba por las puertas del colegio rumbo a la calle, donde la siempre amable silueta de su pareja le esperaba

- **¡Yami!** - saludo mientras levantaba su mano y trotaba alegre para llegar a el, pero antes de llegar una enorme bola de pelos se atraveso en el camino, tirandolo al pasto tras el impacto

- **Jajaja, creo que alguien me gano la jugada** - rio alegre el joven espiritu, mientras observaba a su pequeño amante siendo aplastado por su mascota

- **Tranquila Lariza, me haces cosquillas** - habló Yugi mientras recibia muchas lamidas y pequeños ladridos alegres de su pequeña Golden Retriever, pero antes de que otra cosa pasara, Yami silbó, llamando a la cachorra, la cual ni tarda ni perezosa se levantó dando una ultima lamida a su joven dueño para luego trotar rumbo al otro, quien le dio una caricia en su cabeza antes de adelantarse y ayudar a su koi a ponerse de pie, mientras Hiroto y Katsuya reian alegremente, este último acariciando detras de la oreja de Aoi, quien veia la escena con una expresión que se podria calificar aburrida, pero feliz, como si la mascota estuviera acostumbrada a estas cosas y aunque le aburrieran, las apreciaba y valoraba.

Lariza pronto se encamino en un trote ligero hacia Aoi, sentandose a su lado y moviendo la cola mientras le veía, como esperando que el otro le diera atención, y a pesar de que el labrador se giro un poco, como reconociendo su prescencia, no hizo ningun otro movimiento, estaba demasiado agusto siendo acariciado por su dueño que no le apetecia moverse

Mientras, Jou y los demas hablaban de cualquier cosa, la verdad sea dicha el rubio ni siquiera le ponia demasiada atención, toda celula de su cuerpo estaba en otro mundo, mientras acariciaba de manera distraida a su mascota, esto le relajaba, le hacia sentir bien... y se dejo llevar, imaginado que el suave pelaje de Aoi en realidad le pertenecia a él, y que esa calidez tan unica que su mascota irradiaba en realidad era de él, de Seto...

- **¿Tu que opinas Jou?** - escucho de pronto el rubio, regresando al mundo de los conscientes mientras miraba a sus amigos

-** ¿Eh?** - dejo escapar, recibiendo una mirada molesta de Honda, quien segun parecia se habia pasando rato explicando algo

- **Te preguntamos que opinabas sobre si para el tema de investigación tomamos el de administración de empresas** - explico Yugi tratando de evitar cualquie riña entre Honda y Jou, ya que el primero en realidad se habia molestado, no siempre explicaba algo a fondo y no le gustaba ser ignorado

- **¡Suena genial! Asi podría pedir ayuda a Takuro** - sonrio Jou mientras sigeria mas y mas ideas para el trabajo de investigación que les costaria mas de la mitad de los puntos del semestre

-** ¡Claro! Tambien podrimamos buscar al chibi** - comentó Honda antes de guardar silencio, todos algo incomodos al tocar el tema, la verdad era que no tenian ni la mas remota idea de como encontrar a Mokuba, y eso les dolia, ya que a pesar de ser un Kaiba, era un gran chico y un gran amigo, y hacia algunos meses que ya no tenian noticias suyas, salvo que estaba asistiendo a un colegio privado y que rara vez se le veia

Fue cuando Yami tomó una resolución y cerrando los brazos en puños, habló

-** Le buscaremos** - todos se giraron a verlo, pero el solo sonrio de una manera que rara vez hacía y silbando para llamar a Lariza se agacho a besar a su novio antes de agregar - **Tengo una idea, te veo en la casa amor** - luego se irgio y tras sonreir a sus amigos se despidio y junto con Lariza se perdieron entre la multitud de estudiantes que salian del instituto

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- **¿Si, diga?** - se escucho la voz de una joven mujer que descansaba sentada en un enorme sillón estilo colonial, en un semi cuarto oscuro, mientras sostenia una copa en una mano y un auricular en la otra

- **Soy yo, te necesito de nuevo** - hablo la voz desde el telefono y la mujer sonrio, pasando su delicada lengua por sus rojizos labios, mientras giraba lentamente el contenido de su copa

- **Ah... ¿Quien es el objetivo?** - preguntó despues de un pequeño sorbo a su bebida

- **Te enviare la información por e-mail ahora mismo** - se escucho la voz y la chica solo asinto, aun sabiendo que no le podian ver a traves del telefono, como si a ella le importaran pequeñeces estupidas como esas

- Bi**en, tendre algo para mañana despues del atardecer... ya sabes donde verme ¿cierto?** - preguntó encendiendo el monitor de su ordenador, lo que le ilumino levemente el rostro que volvia a tomar otro sorbo

- **Como olvidarlo, por cierto no ire solo... bueno, es todo, te vere mañana Akire** - y tras un pequeño intercambio más de palabras, la chica colgó, mientras abria el nuevo correo y la imagen de un chico de cabellos negros y ojos amatistas le devolvia la mirada, una sonrisa mucho mas amplia se formo en los labios de esta mientras volvia a agitar levemente su copa, con una cadencia casi hipnotica antes de susurrar un "_Esto se pondra interesante..._"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Si, lo se, algo tarde para aquellos a quienes les habia dado una fecha aproximada, pero para ellos mismo, bueno, saben mas o menos lo que pasó, entre el aniversario de mis abues y esa depresión post-sentimientos no correspondidos, que como imaginaran no pienso explicar, solo digamos que les debo a ustedes el motivo de mi tardanza y esas dos cosas los abarcan de manera completa, aunque bueno, tambien lo tipico, pequeños bloqueos que cada escritor suele sufrir

Ya, ya, demasiado de excusas que sinceramente no creo les importen en lo mas minimo, en cambio, vayamos a lo que nos atañe, el fic

Si, lo se, se que no se esperaban esto, digo, es un gran salto, pero creanlo o no, asi estaba planeado, bueno, no100 porciento asi, pero en general es basicamente como lo pense, salvo la adicion de un personaje y el cambio en otro, si, para aquellos familiarizados con Fanfictionnet les seran familiares los nombres de Akire y Lariza, pues si, es una pequeña conmemoración a ella por la gran ayuda que me ha dado tanto con ideas para el fic como siendo una gran amiga ¡**_Este capitulo va por ti Akire_**!

Por si se lo pregunta, el nuevo personaje es Lariza, la pequeña mascota de Yugi y Yami, que en el siguiente capitulo veran con mas calma y a quien reemplace fue a un personajes que ya iba a meter con Akire, practicamente hara exactamente lo mismo, así que la historia no cambia

Sobre Takuro y Arime, si, creo que pondre un poquito de romance ahi; sobre el lemmon de Yami y Yugi que prometi, vendra en el proximo capitulo, aunque quizas no sea la gran cosa y sobre el estado de Seto, bueno muchos lo adivinaron, el CEO se ha transformado en un pero, aunque eso lo explicare mas adelante

Bueno, creo que me he metido en demasiado yara yara, y mejor contesto reviews y espero los nuevos con nuevas y mas interesantes dudas, de ustedes, mis queridos lectores

**Forfirith-Greenleaf**.- Pues tu review esta lleno de razón, si, aunque no pienso explicarlo, bueno, no por ahora, pero si, Kaiba ya se hizo perro, y si, en el sueño se ven los deseos de ese rubio sexy que es Jou... gracias por tu apoyo y espero te ahay gustado este capitulo

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR**.- Bien, debo decir que tu review fuealgo dificil de descifrar, pero bueno, Takuro es un personaje de mi invención, un ejecutivo de KC y viejo amigo de los Kaiba, digo, todos podemos tener amigos, sobre lo que le paso a Kaiba, bueno no dire cuando se enteran y sobre como salvaran a Mokuba, ya estan en eso, y no, Noah no aparecer, no estuvo considerado en este fic, ya que la verdad no se me ocurrio xD Gracias por leerme

**Set-Yam**.- Bueno, Seto no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que Jou estaba teniendo sueños con el, al menos no esa clase de sueños, lo que nos deja con la primera opción, si, aunque aun no lo explique Seto se transformo en un cachorro de verdad, así que bueno, sigue atenta para saber mas XD Cuidate y gracias por tu paciencia

**Tere Potter**.- Gracias por leerme, y que bueno que te parecio interesante, eso me anima a continuar

**Ave Suiris**.- nwn bueno, si, se que a veces me salgo algo de la historia principal, pero es porque no quiero agobiar, ademas, tambien pasan cosas con los demas, y la pareja de yami y yugi me gusta mucho, sobre los sueños y delirios, pues si, como no va a estar caliente con esa clases de sueños, en fin ojala y te haya gustado el capitulo

**Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo**.- Bueno, sobre las cosas en tu review ya te habia contestado varias por msn, asi que no tengo mucho mas que decir que, gracias por leer y por tu paciencia n.n

**Akire Rosales**.- Bueno pequeñina, como lo prometi, ya te meti e el fic, ojala y te guste como, la neta es que no estaba segura de algunas cosas, asi que en cuanto me veas en linea, me contactas, necesito una descripcion de Akire, te veo y cidate, y si, patearas el trasero de Gozaburo... y no, no te dire quien te contacto por telefono en la ultima escena del capitulo

**blueazulacero**.- Bueno, al igual que a algunas chicas, a ti tambien te habia comentado ya algo por msn, asi que, bueno, gracias por leerme y esa paciencia que se no se te da tan bien cuando algo te gusta, digo, tus multiples reviews me lo dan a ver n.n

**Lena Hiyasaki**.- Bueno, gracias por leeme, no se si ya leiste el 10, pero bueno, ojala y si y ojala y te haya gustado, la neta es que no necesitas preocuparte, tu lee como puedas y si puedes dejar review bien, si no, no worries, mientras te diviertas con mi fic me doy por bien servida

**Rei Dark Angel**.- Lo se, Aoi es tan lindo, todos queremos uno, bueno, yo ya tengo mi retriever y es todo un encanto en cuatro bellas y peludas patas, aunque mi favorito es mi chihuahua, en fin, sobre Mokie, si, pobrecillo, pero como ya viste ya inicie el camino de su rescate, ciao

**Ishida Rio**.- Pues ya viste algo de todo, si, Seto es un cachorro, Mokie sufre y takuro ayudo aunque no como esperaban, pero pronto lo hara, pero mientras tanto, espero hyas disfrutado este cap y pronto creo tendre el nuevo

**AGUILA FANEL**.- Bueno, el "_lemmon prometido_" de Yami y Yugi, como dije arriba, lo pospuse, ya que en este cap ya no cabia, pero pronto vendra y si, pronto Mokie sera rescatado... espero :P

**RossyRukawa**.- Gracias, tu review me halaga, en verdad no pienso que sea tan buena mi manera de escribir, una hace lo que puede, me alegra que te guste y espero que te guste este cap, la neta es que no me gusto tanto, siento que le falta algo, pero ya lo reescribi varias veces, así que creo que ya no daba para mas, bueno, tambien cayó lo de arriba, eso que me medio deprimio y mejor subirlo ahora que tengo un capitulo mas o menos decente, gracias por leerme

**Sthefany Malfoy**.- Bueno, eso no estoy segura, a mi nunca me ha tocado ver que le llame asi, pero la otra ves vi un capitulo en japo con subtitulos en ingles y ahi le decia "mutt" que seria algo parecido a "perro" en ingles, de como nacio ese apodo, ni idea, lamento no serte de mucha ayuda peo gracias por leer mi fic

**Princess Of Kamui**.- Wow... es un orgullo saber que elegiste mi fic (_o te topaste con el_) para ser el primero en español que lees, no se si en verdad este tan bueno como dicen, pero aun asi me alegro que te gustara, ya mismo te mando un mail para que lo leas, sobre el corto de los capitulos, bueno, me van saliendo como puedo, pero en lo personal no me gustan capitulos kilometricos, aunque sean entretenidos de leer, a mi me tienden a marear un poco, ademas ya me acostumbre a este tamaño, y aunque intentare hacerlos un poquito mas grandes, bueno, no te aseguro nada

_Tenshi Lain_.- Pues si, tanto lo de Seto perrito como el padre pasando su resaca de golpe, aunque bueno, ya viste que algo bueno salio de todo, gracias por leerme

**Kida Luna**.- Bueno, como ya explique, Seto.. bueno,pongamoslos de esta manera, se convirtio en perro tanto en cuerpo como en mente, aunque luego lo explico mejor y como viste Takuro termino como uno mas de la familia, ojala y te haya gustado este capitulo, lamento la tardanza, y si, el poder de los fans de Mokuba! xDDD

**yaminomatsuei**.- Oops, sorry, la verdad es que se que debo ir al foro y poner el cap 10 y este, pero es que... me pego algo de floejera, peo ya mismo voy pa'lla, cuidate y gracias por leerme, lamento si te incomode hacviendote buscarme aca U.U

**Kissmy Claw**.- Gracias por leerme, y espero que me disculpes por la tardanza, ya arriba explique un poco el porque, bueno, si, lo se, el fic es curioso y extraño, pero es que todos mis fics lo son n.nU sino, fijate en Diva, o en Tu, un par de oneshots que tengo, estan algo extraños, pero creo que estan lindos

Bueno, es todo... UoU Cielos, creo que es el capitulo donde mas reviews he contestado, y me alkegra saber que hay gente que me lee aun, ojala y les haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos pronto en el otro

_**BYECITOS!**_


	12. A Bit Closer

**_O.O ¿Creen que algo de Yugioh me pertenece? ¬o¬ Si así fuese no estaría batallando pa comprarme cds para hacer un backup a mi pc... Todo es de Kazuki Takahashi yo solo me saque la fumada historia de debajo de la manga_**

**--- Ironía ---  
_By.- Gochi Glay Lover_**

**Capitulo 12.- _A Bit Closer_**

Su caminar altivo y elegante hacia juego perfectamente con ese aire de superioridad que nunca parecia dejarle, sus ojos, eternas lagunas de mistica y melancolica belleza, ocultas tras un velo de ausente desesperanza parecian de vez en vez aun mostrar el tenue brillo de la fe en algo que ninguno de sus compañeros lograba comprender

Se encamino hacia afuera del edificio con paso lento, mientras su mirada ya se centraba en la limosina que le esperaba, con el elegante chofer al lado de la puerta, era día feriado y por eso tenía permiso de visitar su hogar, no que realmente quisiera hacerlo, pero al pasar de los meses se habia hecho tal la costumbre que ya lo hacia con tal naturalidad como cepillarse sus blancos dientes

El hombre de la limosina nada más le vio llegar le recibio con una inclinación de cabeza al tiempo que con su diestra abria la puerta del coche, tiempo atras habria escuchado alguna clase de agradecimiento de ese quien se disponia a subir al auto, pero desde hacia meses que ya nada era igual...

- **¡Kaiba!** - se escuchó de pronto un grito, que de inmediato hizo girar al chico y de manera inadvertida tambien al chofer

A unos cuantos metros venia trotando un chico de apariencia amable y algo traviesa, sus ojos de un verde esmeralda hacian un extraño contraste con esa cabellera corta y pelirroja que coronaba su cabeza

- **Kira...** - hablo el chico Kaiba una vez le tuvo junto a el, como dando pie a que hablara, mientras, el joven respirando un poco entrecortado por la breve carrera levanto un pequeño diario que llevaba en las manos y se lo entrego

- **Me prometiste que lo leerias, recuerdas... Mokuba** - dijo mientras sus mejillas tomaban un ligero tinte rosado y Mokuba asentia un poco antes de tomar entre sus manos el pequeño objeto que el otro le ofrecia

- **Si, lo recuerdo Michael** - ante la mencion de su nombre, el sonrojo en las mejillas del pelirrojo se acentuo, mientras sus labios mostraban una sonrisa muy abierta, una sonrisa que no era correspondida por el pelinegro, pero que no parecia importar al chico de verdes ojos

- **Bueno... entonces...** - Michael bajo su mirada, como quien espera algo y Mokuba solo respondio sacando un diario similar de su maletin, de un bello forro negro con el logo de KC en un extremo, y se lo entrego al chico

El pelirrojo lo tomó como si fuese el mayor tesoro que pudiese poseer y lo apretó contra su pecho mientras subia su mirada y sus esmeraldas se topaban con las amatistas del chico, quien seguia con esa expresion calma y sin sentimientos que en realidad parecia no incomodar a Michael

- **Debo irme** - respondió Mokuba, mientras guardaba el diario del chico frente a el y de nuevo este bajo la mirada, mordiendose el labio inferior, antes de levantarla de manera algo brusca y en un movimiento apresurado se acerco a Mokuba y le planto un pequeño beso en los labios, para segundos despues girarse completamente sonrojado y salir corriendo tras un "_Te veo pronto_"

Mokuba, sin sufrir reaccion alguna, se giro y entro en la limosina donde el cochero aun estaba haciendo reverencia

Pronto el coche arrancó, llevando al chico hacia la mansión Kaiba, donde su padrastro le esperaba, de seguro solo para ver que tanto habia aprendido en el colegio durante estos días que no se habian visto

Pero el ya se habia acostumbrado, habia encontrado la manera que esas visitas ya no le afectaran tanto, después de todo habia aprendido de su hermano

Mientras el coche tomaba velocidad, Mokuba subio su diestra y en un movimiento suave la paso por sus labios, dejando al fin que un levisimo sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas, recordando el efimero contacto de los labios de su mejor amigo del colegio sobre los suyos... y como con muchas otras cosas en su vida, no supo como reaccionar, y tan solo apreto un poco el maletin, palpando con los dedos el contorno de diario azul marino que recien habia recibido

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Se estiro, bostezando placidamente, mientras se acurrucaba más en ese poderoso pecho que le brindaba un calor maravilloso, un calor que no espero sentir, pero que, cual milagro, ahora disfrutaba

Pronto unos dedos comenzaron a acariciar su cabello y no pudo mas que sonrojarse antes de levantar su mirada y toparse con una llena de amor y cariño

- **Buenos días Takuro** - saludo levantando su rostro hasta juntar sus labios con los del joven, quien le respondió el beso y contestó

- **Buenos días Arime** - ambos se miraron unos segundos antes de soltar pequeñas carcajadas, y sumirse de nuevo en un calido abrazo, aun sin poderlo creer del todo, ahi estaban juntos, tras haberse jurado amor en una maravillosa noche de entrega y pasion, después de meses de incertudumbre, de duda, de dolor, meses que Takuro estuvo perdido para Arime, que no tenia idea de donde encontrarlo, pensando lo peor, sabiendo de lo que es capaz su jefe.

Pero ahora ahi estaban, juntos, abrazados, felices

Ya la tarde anterior se habia puesto al dia en la vida de ambos, sabian lo que habian pasado esos meses, los sacrificios, dolores, triunfos, deseos, sueños, todo... solo habia un tema que no habían tocado, y Arime estaba ansiosa por hacerlo...

- **Este... Takuro** - comenzo antes de ser interrumpida por los labios de éste, que la besaban con candor

- **No seas tan seria, puedes decirme como quieras amor, Takuro suena tan formal...** - la chica rio ante las palabras, sin duda su amado no habia cambiado mucho en esos meses, a pesar de los cambios fisicos, como el cabello y la vestimenta, en el fondo seguia siendo ese chico amable, responsable y algo travieso del que se enamoró

- **Esta bien, esta bien, cariño... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?**

- **Por supuesto** - asintio el joven mientras se sentaba, recargando su espalda desnuda en la cabecera de la cama, que estaba cubierta de almohadas, y levantaba a Arime, recargandola en su pecho, agradeciendo a todos los santos que fuese día feriado y por ende no tuviera niguno que ir a trabajar

- **Quisiera saber ¿Por qué te despidieron de Kaiba Corp? Es decir, no dieron ninguna explicación, solo de pronto ya no viniste a trabajar luego del incidente con Gozaburo en la oficina, ese ultimo dia que nos vimos** - la voz de la chica sono en verdad curiosa y al mismo tiempo preocupada, en verdad que habia sido todo un misterio, subitamente el joven habia dejado de asistir al trabajo, algo muy raro en el, y por más que se preguntara, nadie sabia el motivo, por otro lado, Takuro solo la abrazo más, tambien pensativo, el mismo aun se lo preguntaba

No estaba seguro, a decir verdad no tenia ni idea de porque le habian despedido y amenazado, su último dia en Kaiba Corp había sido extraño, tras haber sido atrapado en la oficina de Seto por el mismisimo Gozaburo, este lo habia echado a patadas y tras un desagradable encuentro con los guaruras del hombre habia sido advertido que si volvia o levantaba algun cargo o demanda, no se sabria nada de el, asi como de su jefe...

Esa ultima frase, pronunciada por el mas chico y escualido de los guardaespaldas le habia dejado pensativo durante todo este tiempo, el muy tonto... o arrogante, le habia dejado entrever que sabia algo sobre la desaparicion de Seto y que ésta estaba conectada, como sospechaba, con la inesperada subida al poder de Gozaburo tras años de desaparición

Arime observaba a su ahora amante pacientemente, ella sabia bien que a veces el joven, cuando se encontraba en seria reflexión, tendía a perderse en sus pensamientos por minutos o incluso horas

- **La verdad no lo se...** - contesto de pronto el hombre, recargando su cabeza en la de su amada, mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban - **... Pero, tengo la impresion de que algo tiene que ver con la desaparición de Seto**

Ante estas palabras la chica se sorprendio, ella misma de vez en vez pensaba que Gozaburo tenia algo que ver con la desaparicion del joven Kaiba, muchas veces se habia topado escuchado conversaciones entrecortadas entre su actual jefe y hombres de mala fama, pero una cosa era esa sospecha a que alguien más pensara similar

- **¿A que te refieres?** - preguntó y Takuro solo acerto a abrazarla con más fuerza antes de contestar

- **Creo que Gozaburo tuvo algo que ver con la desaparicion de Seto, y me ha despedido para que no me meta donde no me mandan, despues de todo yo era el de más cargo despues de Seto**

Las palabras del joven dejaron pensando a ambos por varios segundos, pero antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, unos pequeños golpes a la puerta los interrumpieron

- **¿Takuro?** - se escuchó la inconfundible voz de Katsuya al otro lado de la puerta - ¿Estas ocupado? Necesito pedirte un favor

El joven en la cama rio levemente antes de contestar

- **Si, un poco Katsu, pero bajare en unos cuantos minutos, esperame en la cocina¿quieres?**

- **¡De acuerdo!** - contesto el rubio y pronto su alegre caminar seguido por el rápido trotar de un perro se escucharon alejarse y bajar las escaleras

Takuro miro entonces a Arime, y agregó galante mientras le besaba la mejilla

- **¿Le gustaria a mi dama acompañar a este fiel lacayo a desayunar?** - Arime rió alegre y complacida antes de girarse y mirar al hombre quien se habia puesto de pie y le extendia la mano

- **Por supuesto** - ambos se dirigieron a la ducha para asearse, Arime un poco más nerviosa, despues de todo ambos habian llegado algo tarde y ni el chico de hace unos momento ni su padre sabían que se encontraba ahi, y a decir verdad tenia medio de que pensaran mal de ella

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La llave giro, dejando a ambos chicos entrar a su hogar, estaban algo desvelados, pero felices, no era para menos, hacia apenas un par de horas que ellos habian dejado la casa para acompañar al abuelo al aeropuerto

El hombre habia recibido una llamada de su viejo amigo Hawkings, donde le pedia su ayuda en una excavacion, en Sudamerica.

Se habian encontrado unas ruinas muy interesantes y con gran similaridad a las egipcias, por lo que el hombre queria una segunda opinion profesional, y su primera opcion fue el viejo Motou, quien gustoso acepto, tomando el primer avion, en la madrugada

Era por eso que recien despuntada el alba Yugi y Yami llegaban a su casa, tras haber ido a dejar al hombre y ahora tenian varios días de la más pura y divina libertad

Y aunque estuvieran cansados, ambos solo tenian una idea de como comenzar un dia de asueto y libertad ilimitada

No bien hubieron cruzado el portal de su hogar, Yami, en un movimiento rápido tomo entre sus brazos al pequeño Yugi, cargandolo como si se tratase de una novia en la noche de bodas

- **¡Jijiji Yami¿Que haces? Aun no hemos desayunado** - rio Yugi al sentirse elevado del suelo, pero el aludido solo siguio caminando mientras contestaba

- **Pues me saltare la comida he ire directo al postre** - Yugi solo volvio a reir ante las palabras de su Yami, pero se dejo hacer, hacia varios días que no tenian un momento para ellos como este y la verdad era que el mismo lo deseaba tanto como Yami

Bastaron solo pocos segundos para que ambos se encontraran en su habitación, y aun sin bajar a su preciada joya, Yami beso los tersos labios del chico, deleitandose con lo dulce que estos eran

Yugi, por su parte, paso sus brazos por el cuello de su captor y respondio al tierno beso con todo su corazon

- **Te amo Yugi** - susurro Yami cuando sus labios se separaron, logrando que la sonrisa que este último esbozaba solo se hiciera más grande

- **Yo también te amo** - contesto Yugi recargando su cabeza en el cuello de su novio, respirando ese aroma tan caracteristico del ex-faraón, como mil y un perfumes exoticos mezclados con la maestria de un artesano

Yami, con toda la delicadeza que poseia, se fue acercando al lecho, dejando con cuidado a su pequeño amante mientras sus labios se volvian a encontrar en un beso calmo lleno de sentimientos y emociones que solo esperaban el momento adecuado para desbordarse

Subiendo con calma, Yami poso su cuerpo sobre el del menor, cubriendolo, al tiempo que sus manos comenzaban a recorrer el pecho del mas chico tocando por sobre las prendas, incitando al menor

- **Mmmhh...** - dejo escapar Yugi un gemido audible cuando los labios de su amante comenzaron a bajar por su cuello, lamiendo cada poro, deteniendose en ese punto donde Yami sabía Yugi sentia gran placer

- **Te deseo tanto mi amor...** - susurró el faraón al oido del mas chico cuando sus manos aniosas deshicieron el primer boton de esa camisa a manga corta que portaba

- **Ya-Yami...** - fue la única respuesta de pequeño, no necesitaba decir mucho mas, ya muchas veces antes habían disfrutado del juego del amor y las palabras ahora sobraban, lo que sus voces, ahogadas por el deseo no lograban expresar sus cuerpos hambrientos y deseosos lo comunicaban sin problema, se amaban y solo eso importaba

La suave tela de la camisa que Yugi portaba pronto se perdio en la inmensidad de la alfombra junto con cada una de las otras prendas que eran arrebatadas con una salvaje dulzura, con deseo y con pasion, pero con esa delicadeza de quien esta frente al mismisismo cielo

Las manos expertas del antes espiritu tocaban con fervor el pecho de aquel a quien más amaba, bajando y disfrutando de cada tramo de piel expuesta, de esa exquisita piel cual marfil que se le ofrecía plena y sin refrenamieno

Por su parte, YUgi subia sus manos, tocando ese sedoso cabello que muchos decian que era una copia al carbon del suyo y sin embargo, el sabia que no era asi, habia cientos de pequeñas diferencias que solo los ojos de quien ha visto lo mas bello del planeta pueden notar, y asi era, para Yugi, Yami era lo mas hermoso que jamas sus ojos pudieron ver, desde ese torso algo bronceado, esos labios carnosos y dulces y esa mirada que bien podia congelarte o mandarte al mas inesperado de los paraisos

Los labios de Yami recorrian cada tramo, cada pedacito de esa piel que ya muchas veces le habia pertenecido y que sin embargo de dejaba de sorprenderle, su lengua trazaba caminos muchas veces recorridos y sus manos reposaban en esas pequeñas caderas que ansiosas se mecian levemente, esperando el maravilloso contacto que se avecinaba con cada nuevo beso, con cada nueva lamida que esa lengua le daba

Pronto Yami estuvo ahi, frente a esa parte que ansiaba por ser tocada, por lo que con su diestra acaricio con delicadeza la entrepierna, logrando que un escalofrio y un nuevo gemido se apoderaran de Yugi, un gemido que en el mismo Yami producia efectos maravillosos

Su diestra un danzaba con el vaiven de las caricias cuando sus labios le hicieron compañia con pequeños besos y suaves lamiditas que solo lograban descontrolar cada vez mas la respiración del mas pequeño

- **Ahh, ah, ah...** - era lo unico que escapa de esos labios que se mordian, extasiados por las emociones que las dulces caricias de su amante le prodigaban, sus manos perdidas entre los cabellos oscuros de aquel que le prodigaba esa deliciosa tortura, incitandolo a tomarlo, a que sus labios tomaran esa piel que necesitaba ser tocada, pero los planes del mayor eran otros y cuando sintio que el mas pequeño no aguantaria mas se separo y subio sus labios a los de Yugi, acallando cualquier queja que este hubiese querido darle, sus manos viajando por toda esa piel

Yugi tambien acariciaba, pasando sus manitas por cada tramo de piel, ese cuello fuerte, el pecho bien formado, esas suaves tetillas que invitaban a morder, el abdomen duro, como duro asi tambien ese miembro que decenas de ocasiones sintio dentro de si, sus manitas subian y bajaban por toda su extensión, mientras sus labios se negaban a dejar ir a los de Yami mas de un par de segundos

Ahora era el ex-faraon quien gemia entre besos... el tiempo perdio todo sentido para los amantes, quienes se perdian en el eterno intercambio de caricias, ese jugueteo que lograba encenderlos y llevarlos casi al cielo

Pronto Yami comenzo a preparar a su pequeño, acariciando y estrechando la estrecha entrada, buscando hacer el menor daño, uno, dos, tres dedos lubricados con ese liquido que es el fruto de los amantes y Yugi estuvo preparado, Yami, con cuidado lo giro, colocandolo boca abajo y lentamente comenzo a penetrarle

Yugi solo podia aferrarse a las sabanas de colores sobrios, arrugandolas, mordiendolas cuando la punta toco ese sitio que mando cientos de escalofrios por todo su cuerpo, destendiendolas cuando el ritmo se establecio y Yami de nuevo era uno con el

El ir y venir, el movimiento hipnotizante de una pareja enamorada, los gemidos, las caricias, las promesas de amor eterno, todo conjugado para crear el momento sublime del extasis, donde las esencias se entremezclan, formando el vinculo irrompible del amor...

Un par de horas despues Yugi descansaba placidamente sobre el pecho desnudo de su sombra, us ojos cerrados, su respiración acompasada con la de su eterno amante... o al menos hasta que un raspar en la puerta les hizo girar

- **Jijiji... creo que olvidamos alimentar a Lariza** - comento Yugi entre risas al tiempo que se levantaba y jalaba a un perezoso Yami hacia la ducha, tomarían un baño rápido y luego saldrian a alimentar a su mascota, todo en menos de 20 minutos o al menos ese fue el plan, ya que la ducha se prolongo por una hora más...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- **Es un placer** - comento completamente sonrojada mientras hacia una pronunciada inclinación, sin duda le incomodaba un poco el que pensarian los compañeros de hogar de su novio, pero sabia que debían ser buenas personas si Takuro vivia con ellos, este ya le habia contado lo sucedido, sabia que el le habia salvado la vida al chico y que estos, en compensación le habian acogido en su ahora prospero hogar

- **No, el placer es todo nuestro señorita Watsuki** - respondio el señor Jonouchi haciendo tambien una inclinación - **Yo soy el señor Jonouchi, y este es mi hijo, Katsuya**

Al escuchar su nombre, Katsu también dio una inclinación, sin duda le soprendia un poco ver a esa linda chica en su hogar cuando Takuro nunca le comento que tuviese una novia, pero eso ya luego lo averiguaria

- **Soy Katsuya, pero dime Katsu** - sonrio el rubio antes de agregar - **el es Aoi Kaiba, mi perro, pero todos le dicen Aoi**

Arime se giro un poco para observar al bello labrador, su pelo marfileño, su postura gallarda y esos ojos azules como el mismo mar le hacian verse mas como un humano que como un animal, además, al escuchar su nombre de inmediato solto un suave ladrido y se acerco a la chica acariciando la mano que esta le ofrecia con su hocico

- **Parece que le agradas amor** - hablo Takuro, quien habia visto al perro muchas veces gruñir o moder a muchos de los amigos de Katsu, sobretodo a aquellos que se le acercaban mucho, lo abrazaban o le querian jugar alguna broma, Aoi se comportaba como un autentico perro guardian y practicamente no dejaba que nadie que no fuese "_de confianza_" se le acercara al rubio, logico era que el mismo perro se la pasaba a su lado, parecia que segun el, solo el mismo era de la suficiente confianza como para estar al lado de Jou

- **Eso parece** - comento con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba ese pelaje tan fino, luego y rompiendo ese ambiente tan familiar, el telefono celular de Takuro sonó, obligando a este a contestar

-** ¿Moshi moshi?... Si... no, no puede seguir, despidelo... no importa, hazlo... aja... te vere en dos horas... si... no, yo mismo conseguire a alguien... si... nos veremos... bye**. - de inmediato se giro a los expectantes en la sala

- **¿Que paso Takuro-san?** - preguntó Arime y este solo contesto

- **Era mi sub-gerente, al parecer uno de los empleados fue sorprendido robando, por lo que debo ir a arreglar lo de su despido, el problemas es que ahora necesitare un nuevo barman** - comento aun penando, pero pronto fue interrumpido por una voz

- **Yo puedo ayudar, sabes que se hacer bebidas** - todos se giraron a ver a Katsuya, quien sonreia, la verdad es que su padre y Takuro sabían que Katsu extrañaba trabajar, lo habia hecho durante años y la subita libertad al parecer la asfixiaba mas de lo que le beneficiaba, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho su padre le apoyo

- **Es verdad, si mal no recuerdo tus bebidas son excelentes, ademas de que el horario no parece interferir en tus estudios**

Katsuya sonrio, y agradecio mentalmente a su padre, ahora faltaba ver lo que opinaba su amigo

- **Bueno, creo que no es mala idea... ¿Que tal si vienes conmigo hoy al trabajo? Te hago un par de pruebas y si pasas, el puesto es tuyo**

- **Por supuesto** - contesto sonriente el chico y pronto la conversación comenzo a girar en torno a otras cosas...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Estaba esperando, no que fuese tarde, sino que habia llegado mas temprano de lo esperado, por lo que aun faltaban unos cuantos mintos para que apareciera

Sin notarlo siquiera se quito de enfrente sus mechones negros que le estorbaban un poco la visión, mientras acomodaba nervioso su bandana, tratar con ella simepre le ponia nervioso, le hacia sentir como si pudiese leer su mente con solo tratar, pero una promesa era una promesa y tal y como lo habia prometido al faraón, le habia contactado, sin duda la mejor cazadora de recompensas del lugar

- **Veo que como siempre llegas a tiempo Debling** - escucho una voz a sus espaldas y de inmediato se levanto, ofreciendo su asiento a la chica

- **Ya sabes que no me gusta quedarte mal Akire** - respondio, la chica solo mostro una sonrisa de superioridad antes de aceptar el asiento y dejarse acomodar, luego, observo como Debling tomaba la silla frente suya

- **Bueno, ahora si, entremos a negocios, sabes que mi tiempo es muy valioso para desperdiciarlo en reuniones como esta** - inicio sacando un cigarrillo y encendiendolo, saboreando se aspero sabor del tabaco en la garganta antes de dejar escapar ese intoxicante humo blanco

- **Lo se, bien ¿Encontraste algo de información despues de que te hable ayer?** - pregunto sin rodeos, tosiendo levemente ante el humo

- **Por supuesto, por algo me has contratado, pero este material sabes que te costara, es decir, rastrear a alguien como ese chico Kaiba es dificil, sobretodo si el padrastro sabe muy bien como evitar a los mirones** - hablo mientras agitaba un folder frente a su rostro

- **Ya sabes que el precio que pongas pagare** - respondio el, haciendo a un lado el documento, mientras que sus aretes de dados danzaban en sus orejas ante el movimiento

- **Bien... he encontrado a Mokuba Kaiba...** - pronuncio dejando el folder sobre la mesa, lista para soltar toda la información, despues de todo, este era un clinte que siempre encontraba la manera de pagar... sea cual fuere

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bien, listo, se que he tardado mucho, pero la verdad es que no ha sido mi mejor momento... las crisis emocionales parecen perseguirme por donde vaya... aaahh.. es tan doloroso.. bueno, ya dejemonos de lamentaciones

Como ahora la nueva politica de FF (segun leí) es que uno no puede agradecer reviews personalmente, entonces creo que solo mencionare a quienes tan amablemente siguen apoyando mi fic y espero que lo sigan haciendo

Gracias: _Oro Makoto Hayama, Forfirith-Greenleaf, Set-Yam, Rei Dark Angel, ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR, Ishida Rio, Akire Rosales, Princess Of Kamui, Yami no matsuei, Tenshi Lain, Kida Luna, AGUILA FANEL, blueazulacero_, por sus reviews

Nos vemos, espero que esta vez pronto °w° byebye!


	13. Investigaciones y noticias

**O.O ¿Creen que algo de Yugioh me pertenece? ¬o¬ Si así fuese no estaría batallando pa comprarme cds para hacer un backup a mi pc... Todo es de Kazuki Takahashi yo solo me saque la fumada historia de debajo de la manga**

**--- Ironía -  
By.- _Gochi Glay Lover_**

**_Capitulo 13.- Investigaciones y noticias_**

Bien, muchos dicen que el que espera desespera, pero y para el gran asombro de todos cuantos le veian, Katsuya se encontraba muy quieto mientras esperaba a ser entrevistado, iba con una ropa algo formal, pero no demasiado, despues de todo, el conocia al gerente del bar pero no conocia a los demas que estarian en la prueba, por lo que no queria causar una mala impresión.

"_Solo se tu mismo_" le habia dicho Takuro antes de salir esa mañana a su empleo, lo habian citado a las 11 de la mañana, pero por el nerviosismo que le embargaba habia llegado media hora antes y aun no abrian la oficina de reclutamiento, por lo que estaba de píe en la sala de espera, junto a la puerta, acomodandose de vez de vez su cabello.

Ya andaba pensando en lo tonto que habia sido en llegar tan temprano cuando una figura salio de aquella puerta y al verlo sonrio amablemente.

- **Ah, joven Jonouchi, es todo un placer ver que ya se encuentra aqui, no es muy comun encontrar jovenes con tan buena puntualidad** - Katsuya se giro y se paró mas derecho, observando la figura de una mujer de aspecto algo mayor pero sin perder esa aura casi magica que las personas de poder y posición poseen.

- **Ah, si, esto, mucho gusto, es un placer, soy Katsuya Jonouchi y vengo por el puesto de barman** - habló con algo de nerviosismo al principio mientras daba una pronunciada reverencia ante la mujer, no esperaba toparse con alguien tan de repente.

- **Es todo un placer joven Jonouchi, yo soy Cecile Kira, socia y esposa del dueño de este establecimiento** - respondio la mujer dando una levisíma reverencia para corresponder a la del joven, para luego incitarlo a levantarse - **muy bien, en vista de que usted ya se encuentra aquí, creo que no es prudente de mi parte hacerle perder más el tiempo¿cierto? Por aquí si es muy amable**.

La mujer comenzó a caminar con paso elegante y distinguido entre pasillos de belleza y gusto exquisitos mientras que un Katsuya euforico le seguia con presteza, admirando cada cuadro y escultura que adornaban los cortos pasillos que conducian desde las oficinas hasta el bar, donde un trio de personas más le esperaban.

De inmediato Katsu reconocio la mirada afable y conciliadora de Takuro, quien le recibio con una sonrisa, junto a él otro hombre de apariencia mas madura le observaba con ojo critico y expresión pensativa al tiempo que murmuraba sepa dios que cosas a Takuro y este solo asentia levemente y al otro lado de su amigo un chico no mayor de los 15 le observaba, su cabellera rojiza y sus rasgos finos le indicaron de inmediato que el chico no era japones, al igual que la señora que le guio hasta ahí

- **Bien joven Jonouchi, tengo el placer de presentarle a Itzuki Kira, dueño de este lugar** - empezó la mujer señalando sutilmente son su diestra al hombre maduro al lado de Takuro, quien dio una leve inclinación de cabeza reconociendo la presencia del chico, la cual Katsuya respondio con una más pronunciada - **...Y por supuesto que ya conoce a Takuro Kubo, nuestro gerente y quien muy amablemente le ha recomdendado para el cargo.**

Takuro sonrio dando también una reverencia a la que de nueva cuenta el rubio respondio con una leve sonrisa, enderezandose de nuevo a los pocos instantes y mirando sin querer al chico pelirrojo que le veia sentado en una silla alta junto a la barra, sus manos recargadas en el asiento, sus piernas en los estribos de la silla, haciendole lucir un aire de travesura a pesar de vestir el uniforme de un lujoso colegio privado.

- **Ah, perdone mi falta de tacto, este joven tan apuesto es nuestro hijo, Michael Kira, espero que no le moleste hacer el examen frente a el, lo que sucede es que hoy es un día libre en su colegio y le han dado oportunidad de visitar a la familia, comprendera que no podemos dejarlo en casa mientras trabajamos cuando rara vez lo vemos** - habló la mujer al notar la mirada del rubio y haciendo que Michael se sonrojara un poco ante lo de "_apuesto_", aunque no por ello abandono ese aire tan libre e inocente que parecia acompañarle.

- **En lo absoluto, estoy en verdad encantado de poder recibir algo de su tiempo para este examen** - respondio Katsu haciendo sonreir a todos en la sala, en especial a Takuro, quien sabía que el chico era perfecto para el puesto

- **Bien, con todo aclarado** - comenzó el dueño poniendose de pie al fin y mostrando una inusitada altura para un japones - **¿Que le parece si comenzamos con la prueba joven Jonouchi?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Con sumo cuidado leyo los papeles una vez mas, mientras media docena de fotos se encontraban esparcidas en al mesa de ese fino restaurante, sus ojos se paseaban con presteza de una hoja hacia otra al tiempo que sus dedos algo temblorosos las cambiaban con presteza.

La mujer frente a el se dedicaba solo a beber de su fina copa de cristal cortado sin apartar la vista del joven, ya antes habia hecho negocios con el, pero en esta ocasion la petición le tomo algo desprevenida. por lo general Debling le hacia investigar afamados empresarios con doble vida, comerciantes que pensaba corrumptos e incluso algun que otro criminal que ponia en peligro su compañia, pero esta era la primera vez que le pedia investigar alguien como Mokuba

El chico era el hijo de Gozaburo Kaiba, y hermano del desaparecido Seto Kaiba, ademas de ser solo un niño, por lo que se extraño al ver de quien se trataba al que debia encontrar. Cuando vio la foto penso que seia un trabajo interesante, algo que la diera dinero fácil y le sacaria de su rutina, pero no fue así

El buscar y lograr información sobre el chico le tomo toda la noche, lo cual era mucho, considerando que no se trataba de alguien involucrado en mafias u otras cosas y aun asi tenía a su alrededor una seguridad abrumadora

Por un momento recordo cuando meses atras, y sobretodo por su orgullo, intento encontrar al desaparecido Seto Kaiba, una busqueda que no logro completar, era como si el ex-CEO de Kaiba Corp. hubiese sido tragado por la tierra, no habia rastro alguno, ni un cuerpo, ni huellas que llevaran a encontrarlo

Akire dejo la copa en la mesa, no le gustaba recordar sus fracasos y el de Seto Kaiba era uno de sus mayores decepciones, asi que decido cambiar el tema de su mente y con una voz tan tersa como el terciopelo hablo a Debling

- **¿No me dijiste que no vendrías solo?** - Debling despego los ojos de los papeles y miro a Akire, luego miro la puerta

- **Asi es, he citado a alguien, no debe tardar** - respondio el mirando el reloj, no hacia mucho que habia empezado la reunion, pero conocia a Akire y sabía que odiaba esperar en vano, asi que cuando a los pocos minutos aparecio una silueta familiar en la recepción, preguntando por el se sintio aliviado

Akire observo como Debling se disculpaba y se ponia de pie para recibir a un joven que lucia de la misma edad que el chico de los dados, solo que tenia un cabello muy peculiar... ella sabia de quien se trataba, ya que antes de tomar cualquier trabajo, investigaba a sus clientes, para saber si le convenia o no el trabajo, y a Debling hacia tiempo que le conocia, y asi tambien a sus amigos, si mal no recordaba se llamaba Yami y aunque no habia encontrado muchos datos sobre su pasado, sabia que en la actualidad vivia con otro de los amigos del chico de los dados, uno llamado Yugi, y que ambos eran pareja

Yami llego puntual a la hora que Debling le habia dicho y cuando este último se paro a recibirlo vio que no estaba solo, habia una mujer, algunos años mayor que ellos, de un porte elegante y que le veia como si supiera cada oscuro secreto de su pasado. Debling los presento y Yami beso su mano, ella solo le sonrio con misterio y luego los chicos tomaron asiento

Yami de súbito vio las fotos en la mesa y sonrio, habia hecho bien en pedirle ayuda a Debling, este noto la sonrisa y de inmediato le explico lo que sabia, donde estaba Mokuba, que estudiaba y demas datos relevantes. Yami sonrio y penso que ya estaba un paso mas cerca de ver a Mokuba en persona...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cerró el pequeño libro azul marino que le habia hecho compañia toda la tarde, leerlo había sido un pequeño remanzo en su doloroso presente... y es que a pesar de su ahora habitual mutismo y su obediencia casi ciega, aun, muy en el fondo, seguia deseando lo que una vez tuvo, lo que se veia reflejado en ese alegre diario, tan diferente al suyo. Un diario que dejaba ver el alma alegre y bella que tenia su dueño.

Con sumo cuidado lo guardo en su maletin, tan solo habia leido poco mas de una veintena de hojas y algo extraño se habia apoderado de su corazón, algo que cada vez que cerraba sus ojos le hacía pensar en la humilde y fresca sonrisa de aquel cuyo diario habia estado leyendo.

Casi por impulso volvio a pasar su mano por sus labios como lo habia hecho varias veces en ese día, recordando como estos habian sido besados por su mejor amigo, ese en quien ahora pensaba... en realidad, hacia tiempo que pensaba en el, pero su mente moribunda por el dolor y la pena de haber perdido a su hermano y tener que haber vuelto a la tortura que su padrastro le brindaba no habia reconocido ese sentimiento.

Si, no habia duda ya, no luego de analizarlo, no luego de ese beso, no luego de leer ese diario que le hacia reir, llorar, pensar en el, no habia duda, a el, a Mokuba Kaiba, heredero de Kaiba Corp. le gustaba Michael Kira, su mejor amigo desde hacia un par de meses.

La simple revelación habia hecho meya en el pelinegro, quien inseguro se sentó en su cama, el no podia sentir esa clase de sentimientos, no era correcto... no, no el hecho de que le gustara su mejor amigo, sino que el no podia permitirse sentir algo, no cuando cada neurona le gritaba que no, que no lo hiciera.

¿Como el iba andar pensando en el amor cuando su hermano estaba perdido sepa Dios donde ¿Que clase de hermano desconsiderado era el?

Pero aun asi no podia evitar que sus mejillas se enrojecieran y su corazon palpitara con más fuerza cuando recordaba a Michael, su amigo extranjero, su mejor amigo que hacia muy poco habia sido transferido de colegio desde los Estados Unidos a Japón cuando su familia se mudo para atender negocios del padre.

Sin hacer nada más se puso de pie, guardando sus cosas, ya pronto tendria que regresar al colegio, despues de todo, la visita solo duraba un día, y para la mañana ya debia estar en su habitación del internado, listo para tomar clases.. pero, en esa habitación le esperaba su mejor amigo... y ahora mas que nunca antes deseaba verlo, aun y cuando se sintiera un miserable al pensar en el amor cuando deberia estar buscando a su hermano.

La verdad, es que ya estaba perdiendo las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban, ya hacia mas de siete meses que su hermano habia desaparecido, ya debia entender que no regresaria, quizas... quizas lo mejor seria tratar de olvidar...

Cerro los ojos mientras tomaba su maletin, ya no habia demasiadas dudas en su corazón, iria al colegio y se encontraria con Michael... tal vez el cariño que su amigo le ofrecia ayudaria a sanar su adolorido corazon...

"_Si tan solo asi de facil fuese olvidar las torturas de Gozaburo..._" penso amargamente Mokuba mientras pasaba su mano por su hombro haciendo que el dolor de nuevo hiciera presa de este.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Entró con paso ligero y silbando una canción que tiempo atras habia aprendido en la radio que sin saber porque le gustaba silbar, le recordaba a Seto y recordarlo le daba una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, de querer verlo y querer olvidarlo, de saber que quizas jamas lo veria y sin embargo, ver como la esperanza en su corazón no moria.

Atras suyo unos cuantos pasos se encontraba Aoi, quien como siempre permanecia tranquilo y protector de Jonouchi, quien se encontraba alegre, lo habia conseguido, habia logrado pasar la prueba de barman y ahora era el quien prepararia las bebidas en el area del bar del restauranmte donde trabajaba Takuro.

Estaba muy alegre y de inmediato se dirigio a la cocina pra preparase algo de comer, mientras, Aoi se acercaba a su plato y bebia agua, su cola moviendose al ritmo de la canción que Jou silbaba, casi se podia decir que Aoi estaba tan alegre como su dueño, es mas, podria decirse que estaba alegre por su dueño y eso no era extraño, al menos no para quienes lo conocian.

Era sabido por todos que Jou y su perro poseian un vinculo casi misterioso, que les permitia saber si el otro estaba alegre, triste, melancolico o necesitado de compañia. Era raro ver a uno sin el otro y todos lo atribuian a que habia sido gracias a Aoi que el rubio se habia recuperado de su estado casi mortal meses atras.

Caundo el rubio termino de comer se levanto, limpiando la mesa y lavando los platos que habia utilizado, luego se dirigio hacia su habitación seguido por Aoi.

Una vez dentro, Jou se estiro en la cama, le gustaba esa nueva habitación, era amplia y muy luminosa, tenia televisión, computadora y una consola de juegos, tambien un guardarropa considerablemente amplio y un monton de libros regados por el escritorio, el sillón puff y los estantes de su habitación. En su cama estaba solo un diario del dia anterior, y en su mesita de noche descansaba una lampara, un telefono y un despertador.

Jou sonrio y bostezo, se sentia en paz en ese lugar, al fin tenia la habitación de sus sueños, un lugar que no le daba pena mostrar, no como en su otra casa. Como siempre sintio el calido cuerpo de Aoi recostarse a su lado y recargara su cabeza en su pecho, Jou vio comoel perrole veia con esos ojos tan azules que a veces creia parecian humanos, por inercia bajo su mano y lo acaricio hasta que el sonido del telefono le desperto de su letargo.

- **Si, Jonouchi al habla** - contesto el rubio sin levantarse mas que lo necesario para tomar el auricular inalambrico.

- **¡Jou!** - escucho la tan familiar voz de su mejor amigo responder al otro lado.

- **Yugi ¿Que onda hermano?** - pregunto aun acariciando a Aoi, quien se habia movido para que le rascara el estomago.

- **Hey, tengo noticias de Mokuba** - escucho Katsuya y eso si desperto una reacción del rubio, quien se levanto de subito.

- **¿En serio? Cuentame lo que sabes** - pidio el rubio mirando el reloj digital de su despertador, aun tenia un par de minutos antes de tener que arreglarse para ir a su nuevo empleo y tenia que aprovecharlas, hacia mucho que queria saber sobre Mokie y esto era algo que le llenaba de alegria.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ni siquiera se habia despedido de su "_padre_", despues de todo nunca lo hacia luego de esos días feriados, a ninguno de los dos les importaba mucho el otro, asi que tras los reglamentarios saludos de bienvenida y la pequeña sesión de "_entrenamiento_" okuba era libre de irse a la hora que quisiera de vuelta al colegio, lo cual habia hecho no mucho despues de terminar con el diario de Michael.

Ahora iba rumbo al colego donde sabia que le encontraria, y esto le llenaba de nervios... siempre se habia mostrado frio, distante, apatico incluso, asi que pocas personas se acercaban a el en el colegio, por lo que la subita amistad que Michael le ofrecio en cuanto fue transferido a su colegio fue algo extraño, tanto para los demas como para el, pero el pequeño norteamericano no parecia preocuparse por el que diran y parecia que su actitud en vez de amedrentarle, le atraia mas.

Pronto estuvo de nuevo en la comodidad y seguridad de su habitación del colegio, estaba solo, Michael aun no regresaba y Mokuba sabía que no lo haria hasta ya entrada la noche, ya que el chico pasaba los dias asi con su familia lo mas que podia, ya que a veces, su padre o su madre salian de viaje y no podian estar con el siempre.

Mokuba se acosto en su cama mirando el techo y penso en Michael, sabia que en un par de días seria su cumpleaños y que caeria en fin de semana, por lo que el chico le habia invitado a celebrar en el restaurante de sus familia.

En un principio Mokuba se sintio incomodo, sabia que le gustaba a Michael, pero no queria esperanzarlo, ya que el se habia decidido a no dar paso a la felicidad como un luto a su hermano, pero ahora, que al fin el cariño que el chico le brindaba le habia llegado hasta el corazón ya lo habia decidido... aceptaria esa invitación...aceptaria a Michael...y trataria de dejar el dolor en el pasado.

Con esa nueva resolución se levanto a lavarse la cara y cambiarse de ropa, esperaria a Michael y le diria que tambien le gustaba y con algo de suerte, la vida le sonreiria de nuevo... quizas no con la brillantez del pasado, sino con una nueva luz, una que Michael y el intentarian construir.

Aun eran algo chicos, pero Mokuba sabia lo que sentia por Michael y sabia que el cariño de Michael tambien era sincero... ademas, no tenian nada que perder y algo muy bello que ganar.

Quizas esta vez recibira otro beso y el responderia a el... seria su primer beso "_Real_" y esto sonrojo al pelinegro, la sola idea de besar a alguien era abrumadora y muy impactante y a pesar del pequeño roce de labios que ya habian compartido esa tarde, se sentia muy nervioso.

Mokuba Kaiba se dejo caer en su cama con la cara completamente roja, se habia imaginado a el y a Michael tomados de la mano caminando por la plazoleta del colegio y una risita estupida y un sonrojo monumental se habian apoderado de el.

Despues de todo, a pesar del sufrimiento y de todo lo vivido, Mokuba Kaiba aun tenia escasos 13 años y la perspectiva de tener un "_novio_" y ademas de eso hombre con quien pudiera tomarse de las manos, abrazarse y besarse, le hacia sonrojar hasta la punta del cabello y sentirse un como un torpe enamorado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Jou se acomodo detras de la barra ya con su uniforme y se encontraba listo para trabajar, pero su mente habia vagado hacia lo hablado con Yugi y tambien hacia Aoi... su mascota le habia seguido hasta el restaurante, pero llovia a cantaros fuera y Jou, no queriendo dejarlo afuera, lo habia metido bajo la barra y este se encontraba durmiendo en ese lugar.

Por lo que Jou estaba muy nervioso y deseaba que su pequeño Aoi no se despertara o le traeria problemas... si... definitiavemte le traeria problemas...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_WOW La verdad es que no tengo cara... ni cuerpo ni nada que dar ante la vergüenza de estar aqui, frente a ustedes luego de muchisimo tiempo, ceo que mas de un año... o.O Si de hecho, mas de un año... asi que perdon_

_No tengo excusa mas que falta de tiempo y las cosas de la vida YY_

_Asi que no los distraigo mas, solo les prometo que no dejare que esto vuelva a pasar y que sepan que no me he olvidado de este fic, primero Dios y lo termino pronto... espero_

_Por ahora, disfruten y de nuevo, mil disculpas_

_PD.- Agradezco a todos cuantos dejaron reviews... son un encanto, gracias por leer mi trabajo y espero actualizar pronto, por ustedes._

_Nota: No se si ya habia pusto la edad de Mokuba, pero creo que lo dejare asi, de 13 años, porque mas chico no me lo imagino con lo del novio y mas grande como que ya no se siente Mokuba... espero lo comprendan w_

_Nota breve: Antes de terminar, tal parece que por ahi se me ha colado llamar a Katsuya como Joey cuando he tratado de mantener sus nombres originales, asi que si lo ven, lamento mi error, tratare de no cometerlo más._


End file.
